A Friend in Need
by DemonFiccer
Summary: Christopher finds a friend in the rain on his way to his apartment in Sonic's world. He decides to help her. What will result from this? Rated M for future chapters. Christopher/Amy
1. Chapter 1 Staying the Night

**Disclaimer: See my Profile Page. I refuse to constantly place them on the papers. All it does is needlessly up the word count.**

_*Note: This story takes place in an AU of Sonic X, but the characters are all 18, regardless of their age in the show._

_Italics: Thinking_

**Bold: Yelling or loud bursts of extreme emotion**

_**Bold Italics: Flashback**_

A Friend in Need

**Chapter 1: Staying the Night**

Chris walked around the neighborhood, noting the similarities between the cities in Sonic's world compared to his world. The buildings all seemed like the ones back home, the cars and buses rolling by were similar, and the dark sky was just like the sky back on Earth. He noted that even the stars and moon shined brightly like on Earth. _'Wow. It's amazing that the world here is so much like Earth,'_ Chris thought to himself, suddenly seeing a large alligator running down the opposite side of the road, seemingly drunk. _'Of course, that's excluding the fact that most of the people here are animals, not humans.'_ Chris smirked slightly to himself and continued walking. While he walked, he remembered Earth and his decision to stay in Sonic's world. _'I know it'll take some getting used to,'_ Chris thought while slowing his pace, _'but at least Tails agreed to try to invent a way to allow him to transport between worlds easily.'_

While Chris was thinking, a drop of rain hit his nose, causing him to focus on the drizzle that started. Chris reached over and pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head in order to keep his head dry. Sure enough, within seconds, rain started pouring really quickly. Chris started to quicken his pace, hoping to make it back to his apartment before it gets worse. _'It's a good thing Sonic and the others convinced me to get the apartment. Otherwise, who knows where I'd be living now.' _Chris thought while remembering that day.

**Flashback**

_**"I don't know about this, Sonic. Do you really think that I need an apartment?" Chris asked his blue friend. "Of course you do. You are staying here for a while, right?" Sonic asked the worried boy as they looked around the empty, abandoned building. "They offered to let you keep it for free as long as you furnish it and keep up with the expenses. Why not take it?" Chris thought it over for a moment, letting the words from his blue hedgehog friend sink in. "You're right, I guess. I'll fill out the papers in a little bit and accept their offer." **_

_** "That's what I thought," Sonic smiled at Chris, giving him his signature thumbs up.**_

**End Flashback**

__Chris was running at full speed back to his apartment (he was no match for Sonic in the speed department, but he was still pretty fast for his size). While he ran, he noticed someone sitting on a porch step, being drenched by the falling rain. Without thinking about his apartment, he crossed the road after making sure there was no traffic and approached the figure sitting in the rain. Chris saw that the form was that of a girl, actually a girl hedgehog, with her head slumped in her arms. Chris saw the girl's signature red dress, white gloves, and pink quills and was sure of who it was. As he approached, he noticed she had a large red and yellow hammer by her side. After seeing this, he knew _exactly_ who she was.

"Amy?" Chris asked the form, who looked up at Chris quickly. Chris saw a look he never imagined he'd see. He saw Amy with a droopy face, bloodshot eyes, shaking from the cold rain, and tear stains on her face. In short, she was a wreck.

"Hey, Chris. How are you?" Amy looked down as she practically whispered her question. "I'm alright, but I think you've seen better days." Chris sat down next to the sulking girl, hoping she wouldn't get mad and swing her hammer at him. "What's wrong?" Amy looked up again and saw Chris was looking at her, a serious but kind expression on his face. She sighed, knowing she'd have to tell him now. "Sonic turned me down again," Amy said, rubbing her hand on her arm. "I tried to get him to accept me and like me, but he told me that we'd never work. He said flat out that he didn't want a girlfriend because he'd put her in danger, whether because of Eggman or any other villain." Amy started to cry again. "And to make matters worse, I've accidently locked myself out of my house again. I called the locksmith, but he said he can't come to help now since its afterhours." Chris looked at his cell phone, noting the time. "8:36 p.m. I didn't even notice it got that late already." Amy looked over at her hammer. "I tried to hit my door down, but I forgot that my house has doors and walls with steel reinforcements. All I managed to do was tire myself out."

Chris looked at Amy and back at the door. He saw a few dents in the door, but it held firm. Chris noticed Amy was getting drenched by the rain, which had picked up while they were talking. Knowing he was gambling with Mother Nature on this, he reached down and pulled off his hoodie. "Here, Amy," Chris calmly stated while handing his hoodie over towards the pink hedgehog. "I think you may need this more than me right now." Amy looked over to the boy who, despite being soaked to the bone, offered her his hoodie. "Thanks, Chris. I'm sorry I'm making you waste your time here. You don't have to give me your jacket. I'll be alright."

"Amy, I offered it to you, and I'm not going back on it. Either take my hoodie, or we're both going to get drenched." Amy smiled slightly and took the hoodie. Slipping the hoodie on, she noticed it was wet on the outside, but completely dry on the inside. "How is it dry inside? Doesn't the rain seep through it?" Chris smiled and lifted the hood over Amy's head. "No, it was made so that if it got wet, the inside would stay dry and warm." Amy tucked the hoodie down a little more and looked at Chris. "Thanks, that's really sweet." Chris smiled a little more at the compliment. Standing up, he looked at his phone again for the time. "8:45 p.m. It's about time I get back to the apartment." Amy looked over at him, stunned. "You mean you're going to your apartment, in the rain, and leaving your hoodie with me here?" She asked him, surprised about this. Chris shook his head no, causing some rain to shake off his damp hair.

"Not really. After all, if you're willing to go with me to my apartment, I'll still have my hoodie with me, and we'll both be out of the rain quickly. It is only a couple blocks away." Chris replied, pointing down the street. Amy looked at him with a funny look for a few seconds, before she understood what he said. "Wait. You're asking me to go with you back to your apartment? Seriously?" Amy asked in disbelief. Chris was always nervous letting people into the apartment, aside from Sonic. She remembered he said before, _"I don't want to risk any major damage. Sonic may be fast, but at least he's nimble and careful."_

"The offer stands, Amy. You can come with me and dry off tonight, or you can stay here on the steps and mope all night in the rain. Your choice." Chris stepped off the bottom step and turned back towards the sitting girl. "Thanks, Chris. I'll accept your offer, if you're serious about it." Amy stood up and grabbed her hammer. She stepped down and started walking next to the soaked boy. "By the way," Amy looked at the boy with a concerned face. "What about you? Aren't you worried about getting sick from the rain?" Chris looked over to her and smiled slightly. "As long as my friends are safe, I'll let anything happen to me." Amy felt her face warm up from that comment and walked a little closer to Chris.

The two teens made it back to Chris's apartment around 9:00 p.m. The boy flipped the light on in the living room, illuminating the dark room. "Sorry if it's a little unfurnished. I try to keep it efficient, not flashy." Amy looked around and saw that Chris was right. Aside from a television, his laptop on a wooden desk, and a couch situated in front of the television, the living room was bare. Attached to the living room was a kitchen area. Like the living room, the kitchen didn't have much. Only a refrigerator, stove, freezer, and microwave were present. A sink was built into one of the two counters. A set of three chairs around one of the counters finished the kitchen's features.

"At least you find it comfortable, Chris. That's all that really matters." Amy looked back at where Chris was but found him to be gone. "Chris? Chris?" Amy called, wondering where he went. "Don't worry, Amy. I'm just changing out of my wet clothes." Amy saw a light down a small hallway and followed it. She saw a door slightly ajar, with a light on within. She opened up the door and saw Chris in the middle of changing. Luckily for both of them, Chris was already in his pajama pants and was putting a shirt on, so the two wouldn't have to worry about a situation that really would have made the night worse.

"Amy, if you need, you can use the bathroom right there to change. I think I have some clothes you can use until the locksmith opens your house up tomorrow." Chris reached into his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers, a pair of shorts, and a large T-shirt. Chris threw the pile of clothes to Amy, who had just taken off the hoodie. Chris just noticed that the rain really did a number on her dress. The dress was clinging to her hourglass figure, allowing her curves to truly be seen. One detail that Chris accidently noticed was that Amy evidently was missing a certain article of clothing.

"Amy, you're not wearing a bra, are you?" Chris asked the wet girl, blushing and quickly turning around. "No, I usually don't when I wear my red dress. Why?" Amy explained and asked, also blushing at the surprise question. "Well, the rain is pointing out two, uh, **points **on you right now." Chris was still turned around, but he was tomato red. Amy didn't understand what he meant until she looked down and saw her dress was clinging to her figure, and her nipples were jutting out, clearly visible through the wet fabric. "Oops, sorry Chris." Amy blushed harder at the realization. She grabbed the pile of clothes Chris offered her and ran into the bathroom. Chris heard the door close and was able to calm down. With that, he started gathering up a pillow and a blanket.

"That was so embarrassing," Amy muttered to herself. She had managed to get the dress and her red panties off after a little effort, due to the clinging from the rain. She pulled on the boxers, shorts, and shirt quickly. Taking a minute to relax, she looked around the bathroom. Once again, it wasn't fancy, but it got the job done. A toilet, a sink in a counter, a bathtub with a shower head, and a laundry basket took up the bulk of the room. A couple mats were placed near the toilet and bathtub. Opening the door and shutting off the light, Amy walked back into the bedroom and took a good look around.

Like the rest of the apartment, the bedroom was minimally furnished. Aside from a large dresser, a closet in one corner, a desk and chair, and the bed, the room was practically bare. The only oddity about the room was the bed. It was a king sized bed with beautiful alternating scarlet and turquoise sheets and a scarlet/turquoise comforter. Three large pillows with scarlet/turquoise pillow cases laid on one end of the bed. _"Odd. Of all things, why go over the top on a bed?"_ Amy wondered to herself as she walked back into the living room.

She looked around and saw Chris prepping something in a small closet at the end of the living room. As she got closer, she saw that the closet contained a combo washing machine/dryer and a small shelf that held laundry detergent and fabric softener. "Hey, what are you doing?" Amy asked him, as if she didn't know. Turning to look at her, Chris smiled. "Just prepping the washing machine. Go get your wet clothes and dump them in here." He said, tapping the washing machine. "They can get washed tonight and I can dry them for you tomorrow." Amy replied "ok" and went back to gather her wet clothes from the laundry basket. Returning and placing them in the machine, Chris set the machine and started it. Chris closed the door and walked towards the couch.

"Want to watch a movie? I have quite a selection from home here." Chris asked Amy, who didn't see any movies. She looked down and noticed the television was sitting atop a wide dresser. He opened up the top and showed a DVD player and VCR combo machine. Reaching down to open the bottom drawers, he showed Amy he had a large number of DVDs and VHS tapes of television series and movies available. "Wow. How did I miss that?" Amy asked aloud. "Probably because I didn't point it out." Chris smirked. Amy smirked back and looked at the selection. "How about this one?" Amy asked, pulling out a movie case for a comedian. Chris looked at the case that read "George Carlin: Life is Worth Losing." "Alright then. Pop it in and hit play."

The next two hours passed joyously for the hedgehog and the boy as they laughed at the comedian's jokes and talk of topics ranging from fat Americans to a Suicide channel on TV. When the movie ended, Chris replaced the disc back into the case and shut off the television. Chris looked at his phone again and saw it was 11:43 p.m. "Well, it's almost midnight, Amy. I think it's about time we turned in." Amy hopped up and agreed, yawning slightly. Chris reached over the edge of the couch and pulled out the blanket and pillow he gathered earlier, tossing the pillow carelessly to the edge of the couch and flinging the blanket near it. Amy walked over towards the edge of the couch and grabbed the blanket. "What do you think you're doing?" Chris asked Amy in a slightly stern tone. "I'm getting ready for bed. I thought you were letting me crash here for the night." Amy looked back at Chris, clearly confused. "Yes, but you're not at the right place. Follow me." Chris walked down the short hall, Amy having dropped the blanket on the couch and followed him. They returned into the bedroom and Chris flicked on the light, walking towards the bed.

"You sleep here, Amy." Chris calmly told the pink hedgehog as he pulled back the comforter and a sheet. Amy looked at Chris, surprised and utterly confused. "Wait. Why do you have a pillow and blanket on the couch then?" Amy asked the teen. Chris smiled and looked at her, then the bed. "You sleep here. I'm sleeping on the couch." Amy was shocked at what Chris just said. "But, Chris," Amy started. "No buts, Amy. It's made up." Chris shushed her quickly, letting her know it won't be changed. "Are you sure, Chris?" Amy asked the boy, who simply nodded. Amy sighed and laid down on the bed, with Chris tucking her in. "Good night, Amy. Pleasant dreams." Chris soothed towards the girl, kissing her lightly on the forehead before turning and leaving the room, making sure to hit the lights and close the door. The window in the room, only half closed off by cheap curtains, let in a little moonlight, showing two things. One, it showed the rain had finally stopped, and two, it showed a teenage girl laying in a large bed with a _"What just happened?"_ look.

Chris returned to the living room, opening the door to check on the weather. Seeing the rain finally stopped, he locked the door and walked back to the couch. Picking up the dropped blanket, Chris laid on the couch and placed his head on the pillow, covering himself with the blanket. Soon after, Chris closed his eyes and was soon asleep, hoping his guest was doing the same.

Chris awoke to a strange whispering sound. Even with his eyes closed, he awoke to the sounds of someone saying in a hushed whisper, "Chris. Chris." Opening his eyes and giving them a few seconds to adjust, he saw the cause of the strange whispering noise. "Amy? What are you doing up? It's…" Chris checked his phone. "..3:15 a.m. Why are you… wait? 3:15 a.m.? What the heck?" Chris sat up, still slightly tired but fully aware now, slightly annoyed. When his eyes fully adjusted, he saw Amy was crying again, trying to hold back a sob. "Sorry, Amy. What's wrong?" Chris asked, calming down a lot.

"The rain started again and thunder boomed loudly, scaring me awake." Amy replied, still struggling to prevent a sob. Chris stood up and unlocked the door. Sure enough, the rain had picked up again, and lightning and thunder were flashing and booming. Closing and relocking the door, Chris returned to the couch. "What do you want me to do?" Chris asked, slightly confused about what he could do.

"Can y-you … um… sleep in the bed with m-me?" Amy asked, scared of the reaction. Chris slightly blushed, but realized that she wasn't going to get back to sleep without him there. Reluctantly, he agreed. Walking to the room with her in tow, he noticed the curtains were slightly open, casting a slight moonlight on the bed, where tears were shown to be on the pillow. Chris got onto the bed and let Amy return to her position. Thinking quickly, Chris swapped Amy's teary pillow with his dry one, flipping the teary pillow over and placing it down. Amy covered back up and looked at the boy laying next to her. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Amy reached over and kissed Chris on the forehead, like he did to her only a few hours before. Chris blushed slightly but relaxed soon after. "You know Amy, if you ever get locked out of your house at night again, you'll always be welcome here." Chris smiled when he saw her happy reaction. "Thanks, Chris. By the way, I didn't realize it until I was going to bed, but it was Friday when I called the locksmith. They're closed on the weekends." Amy looked down slightly, only for Chris to pick her head up by lifting her chin. "Don't worry. You can spend the weekend here if you want to. We'll just make sure to wash your clothes at night."

Amy reached over and gave Chris a huge hug. "Thank you so much! I can't believe you're being so nice!" Chris blushed again, but managed to stay calm. "It's alright. Okay, Amy. Once again, good night and pleasant dreams." Amy cuddled close to Chris, causing her to conform to the way he was laying, making Chris a little uncomfortable. However, Amy seemed content, even grabbing his hand and placing it over her side, just under her chest. Chris decided to let her sleep her way as long as she was happy. He spent the last few moments he was awake smelling the fragrance coming off her clean quills, falling into a content sleep as well.

**Note: I do not own George Carlin's stand up specials, though I do have "Life is Worth Losing" on DVD. RIP George. You will always be missed. **

**Please Read and Review Everybody! **

**~DemonFiccer~**


	2. Chapter 2 Amy's Dream, Chris's Wakeup

**Disclaimer: See Profile**

**Bold: Yelling or loud emotion**

_Italics: thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: Flashback**_

Italics with Dream: Dream sequence

Chapter 2: Amy's Dream, Chris's Wake-up

The night passed quietly as the two teens slept together in Chris's bed. The window illuminated the two with the moonlight, which returned fully once the rain stopped. Chris and Amy slept peacefully, knowing that Amy was content and safe now. Chris was peacefully dreaming, unaware of the pink hedgehog's involuntary turn. Amy was now facing Chris, with their faces only a few inches apart. Chris still slept, dreaming peacefully all the while.

_Chris's Dream_

_ Chris was walking down a dirt path, enjoying the view and perfect weather. He looked on his left and saw Amy walking next to him. Looking on the right, he saw Sonic walking (he wasn't sprinting, surprisingly) with a smirk on his face. Looking behind him, he noticed that nobody else was with them. _'That's odd'_ thought Chris. _'Where are Tails and the others?'_ Shrugging his question off, he turned back and continued his relaxing walk. Occasionally, he stole a peek at the two hedgehogs alongside him. Sonic kept smirking and walking, blissfully unaware of Chris's peeks. Chris also noticed that Amy was carrying her hammer on a sling, something he hadn't seen her do before. _'Hmmm. Where'd Amy get the sling? She never used one for her hammer before.'_ Once again, Chris shrugged off the thought and continued to walk. However, he did notice something else about the pink hedgehog. _

_ Every time he looked, Chris noticed Amy was also stealing a glance. Amy didn't realize Chris saw her, but clearly didn't try to hide her glances very much. Chris figured that Amy was glancing over at Sonic, who was still smirking and walking, focusing on the path ahead. Chris was as happy as can be at the moment. He was walking with his best friend in the entire world (Sonic) and the friend whom he helped the night before (Amy). _'You know, it's odd,'_ Chris thought to himself. _'I remember helping Amy feel better last night, but I don't remember waking up this morning or even starting the walk. Oh well, no matter.'

_ Soon, Sonic opened his eyes a little wider and stopped. "Hey, I just forgot. I've got to go see Tails in his workshop today." Sonic explained as Chris looked back at his idle friend. "I've got to go now. I'll see you guys later." Sonic said before speeding off towards Tails's workshop. Chris simply smirked and continued walking down the path, Amy at his side. Chris snuck a peek at Amy and started wondering. _'What? She's still staring like that? Does she know Sonic isn't there anymore, or is she just doing that on purpose?'

_ After what felt like hours walking down the path, a bench came within sight. Chris and Amy decided wordlessly to take a break and sit down. Chris looked over at Amy slightly and saw she still had that longing look. "Uh, Amy? Why are you still looking like that? Don't you know Sonic isn't with us anymore?" Chris asked the girl, clearly confused about her expression. The question stopped her look, but quickly gave her a blush over her face. "I know Sonic's not with us now." Chris was clearly confused about her answer. "Then why were you still having that look you were giving Sonic the entire time he was with us?" He asked the blushing pink hedgehog. _

_ "Actually, Chris. I wasn't giving Sonic that look." Amy looked into Chris's face as she let out the reply. "Then, who were you giving that look to?" Chris asked, not getting the hint. Amy held his face in her hands as she stared into his eyes. "I was giving you that look, Chris. I… I love you, Chris." Chris sat there, frozen in shock at the confession. Amy continued to stare into his eyes, leaning closer to him, their lips reaching closer and closer. "Kiss me, Chris. Let my first be with you." As the couple's lips got closer, about to connect…_

_If you don't want me to, then tell me. It's too easy loving you… _

End Dream

Chris's eyes opened and he sat up in his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he reached to his side and picked up his cell phone. He knew from previous uses that the song playing on the phone was his alarm. Shutting off the music, he looked at the phone's time. "Huh? 6:00 a.m.? Damn it." He cursed quietly to himself, realizing he forgot to shut off the alarm the day before. "Ah, forget it." He shut the phone and placed it back where it was, choosing to go back to bed for a little while longer. He looked to his other side and saw Amy, peacefully sleeping. Chris saw she had turned over in her sleep. _'At least she didn't wake up from the alarm.'_ Chris thought. He laid back down on his back and started to return to the temptation of sleep, all the while thinking one thought. _'What a weird, but great dream.'_

At the same time Chris fell back to sleep, Amy woke up slowly. She rubbed her eyes and saw Chris laying on his back, asleep. Amy looked at her phone and noticed it was 6:02 a.m. "Well, it is a Saturday." Amy said quietly, laying back down and putting her phone away. "A few more minutes won't hurt." Amy shut her eyes, almost immediately falling asleep.

Amy's Dream

_Amy found herself in the middle of an apartment. More specifically, in the apartment of a close friend of hers. She looked around, but didn't see him anywhere in the room. _'That's odd,'_ Amy thought. _'I'm sure he wouldn't allow me in here alone. Where is he?'_ Amy started walking around the slightly familiar apartment, entering the small hallway towards his room. She saw the room was slightly ajar, and decided to enter. As soon as she entered the room, she saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. An arrangement of candles was set on the floor in the shape of a heart. Each candle was pink and had a beautiful odor. Standing in the middle of the large arrangement was a young man, only 18 years old. She saw the happy but serious look on his face. Dressed in a white tuxedo, black tie, white pants, and white shoes, he stood confidently, locking eyes with hers. _

"_Amy," the young man started, "I've only known you for 6 years, but I know that I love you. I've helped our friends through thick and thin, but I always looked out especially for you. I know that we probably don't belong together, and you've probably got your heart set on another, but I feel I must ask, if only to know for sure." The boy knelt down on one knee, pulling out a satin box out of his jacket pocket. Lifting up the box to her sight, the boy looked at her directly, saying six words that would change her life forever. _

"_Amy Rose, will you marry me?" The boy asked her, opening the box and showing a beautiful diamond ring. The band seemed to be gold, with a large diamond sitting on top. A ring of emeralds surrounded the diamond. Amy was stunned at the question, and floored by the ring. After looking at the boy and thinking for about a minute, she spoke. "Yes, Christopher. I will marry you!" Amy ran towards the ecstatic boy, embracing him in a hug. As her lips approached his, she heard him speak. _

"_Amy… Amy… AMY!"_

End Dream

Amy opened her eyes to a shocking sight. Chris's face was only inches away from hers, their lips close to meeting. Chris's eyes were wide with shock, unsure of what just happened. "Amy, can you please let go of me? Your grip is like a vice, and I can't move." Amy realized that in her dreaming state, she had grabbed and held on to Chris tightly. The sudden action caused Chris to wake up, and he called to her, trying to wake her up when she tried to kiss him in her sleep. Blushing madly, she released the teen, who got up immediately. Chris blushed until his face was like a tomato, surprised and slightly excited. After a moment of silence, Chris started towards his dresser. Grabbing a towel, he headed towards the bathroom door. "I'm going to take a shower. You can do whatever you like right now, okay?" Chris explained and headed to the bathroom, knowing he'd have to start with a cold shower this morning.

Amy sat up in the bed, a look of shock and fear still on her face. After the door closed (which she didn't notice), Amy snapped out of her stupor. She picked up her phone and looked at the time. "7:04 a.m. Well, I guess I should start getting ready for the day." Amy said to herself as she got out of bed. She went into the living room and found her clothes in the dryer. She grabbed them and headed back to the bedroom. Looking around, Amy found a towel with a note on top.

_"Amy, in case you need one in the morning, here's a towel for you. – Chris" _

Amy grabbed the towel and walked towards the bathroom door. Seeing the door slightly open, she figured the room was vacant. Amy entered the bathroom, completely caught up in her own little thought process. "What a weird dream," Amy said aloud as she started getting undressed, taking off the shirt. "I know I care for Sonic, but that dream. When I saw Chris kneeling down, proposing to me, I just felt so happy and at ease." Amy continued talking to herself as she stripped off the shorts and boxers she was wearing. Walking naked towards the tub, she placed her towel near the sink. "I wonder. Do I really love Sonic? Or is it Chris I love? Now I'm really confused about…" Opening the shower curtain, she stopped mid-sentence as she realized four things.

The shower was already turned on.

The shower was occupied already.

The boy in the shower heard every word she had just said, and

They were staring at each other in shock, both completely naked.

Amy and Chris both were shocked, Amy at her four realizations, and Chris at hearing what she said and about seeing Amy naked. Both shouted the same exact thing…

"OH SHIT!"

**I was planning on making the shower scene another chapter on its own, but I thought this would make a better cliffhanger. **

**Please Read and Review! Chapter 3 should be started soon!**

**~DemonFiccer~**


	3. Chapter 3 Shocks, Showers, and Secrets

**Bold: loud emotion or yelling**

_**Bold Italics: Flashback**_

_Italics: thoughts_

Chapter 3: Shocks, Showers, and Secrets

Amy and Chris continued to gawk at each other, not from lust but fear. Amy's eyes traveled down Chris's body, all the while keeping her head in place. He wasn't very muscular, but he had a good built on him. The boy's 5'6" frame was very fitting for him. His few muscles on his arms dripped with cold water as the shower continued doing its thing. Her eyes traveled down his slightly built chest and down to his sturdy stomach. Despite her attempts, her eyes refused her wishes and peeked lower, seeing _that_ spot of Chris's anatomy. Amy's mind, in its shock, couldn't make out any thoughts, but if it could, it would think something like this: _'Holy shit! I can't believe it. How does he keep that thing hidden? It's got to be at least ten inches long!'_ Making things worse for her was the fact that the water was dripping off of Chris's manhood, making it even harder for her to keep from fainting.

Chris, meanwhile, also was betrayed by his eyes as they traveled down Amy's frame. The pink hedgehog's petite 5'5" frame was slim, but well built. Her arms had slight muscles, which were hard to see due to Amy's fur. Her curves could have made any man fall over and pass out. Her shoulders, strong but thin, were followed by Chris's eyes until he saw her breasts. Amy's chest was a fair size for her frame, a modest C cup. Her dark pink nipples jutted out slightly from the flesh- colored mounds, slightly hardened and erect. His eyes went further and saw Amy's stomach was well-toned and strong. Somehow, he managed to avoid the next stop of Amy's body and went down to her legs. Her legs were shapely and long, but also very muscular. Amy's years of chasing after Sonic were to thank for that.

Chris's eyes again started back towards the forbidden area, which Chris couldn't stop. Her thighs were a medium build and slightly muscular. They were a flesh color, like most of Amy's front. Amy's sides had a small line of pink fur, which Chris guessed led to her back, which was definitely furry. Chris's eyes finally made it to the point of no return. Chris blushed like mad when he finally caught sight of Amy's flower. Any man, once again, would pass out from the beauty of it all. Her lower lips were a beautiful pink, only a single shade lighter than her fur. Chris noticed that the lips were glistening, moist, wet. If Chris's mind could have worked at that point, he would have thought, _'How is she already wet? She hadn't gone near the water yet. And why is only that part of her body wet? How is the rest of her dry… oh, OH!'_

Both stood there silently, eyeing each other's bodies. After a tense minute of looking, their eyes made their way back up at_ just_ the right time to lock into each other. As soon as their eyes locked, all hell broke loose in the bathroom. Amy and Chris freaked out simultaneously, Amy grabbing her towel and running out the door, while Chris quickly closed the curtain. Amy ran out of the bathroom door and slammed it quickly. Amy and Chris both leaned on a wall, blushing red as vine-ripened tomatoes. Both had the same thought as their minds finally started back to work: _'Oh Fuck! He/She caught me staring!'_

Chris stood back up in the shower, the cold water still running. Chris lowered his head as he started washing himself. "Great. Just fucking great!" Chris said aloud, sure Amy couldn't hear him over the water. "After that little incident, I know our friendship is through now!" Chris slammed his fist into the wall, ashamed and angry at his realization. "Why did I have to forget to lock that door? Why?" As he rinsed off, Chris grabbed the bottle of shampoo and started working on his hair. "Amy's going to be so pissed when she gets over the shock. I can guarantee one of two things is going to happen after I get out. Either she's going to slam that hammer of hers into me, or I'm going to slam it into myself. I only hope that Amy's willing to overlook this accident and let our friendship continue." Chris rinsed off his hair and started to turn off the water. As he did so, he noticed that one part of him finally shrank down to its flaccid five inches. _'Bad enough Amy saw __**that**__ part of me, but she saw it at full size. What's worse is that it wasn't from that little 'incident'. Hopefully, she doesn't realize that little detail. If she does, she's going to turn into Gallagher and use __**me**__ as the watermelon.'_ As he got out of the shower, he started drying himself off with his towel. Wrapping it around him, Chris walked over to the door, ready for the violence to ensue.

Meanwhile, Amy was sitting on the ground, covered by her towel. "I can't believe I did that. How the hell did I not remember he was taking a shower? Either I was really out of it at the time, or maybe… maybe I wanted to see him." Amy blushed at her last sentence. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Our friendship is ruined. There's no way Chris is going to let this slide. I really fucked up this time." Amy looked around the room, seeing her hammer next to the door. Amy looked at it and smiled. "Well, at least I have something to knock myself out with if this gets any worse. Still, I can't believe how **big **he is. That must have been him at full size. No wonder, I'm sure any guy would be after that little adventure." Amy started to smile, knowing that at least if anything good came out of this, she got the answer to a question she once asked herself. Suddenly, she stopped smiling at a thought. _'Wait a minute. He was already fully erect when I accidently walked in on him. That means that it wasn't because of the screw up. Wait a minute, 1) He jumped out of bed really quickly this morning after I released him, 2) He was taking a cold shower (there was no steam in the room), and 3) He was fully erect by the time I saw him. Either that's what normally happens with him, or…or…'_

Amy was so caught up in her thought that she didn't notice the door she was slightly leaning on opened. Chris walked through the threshold, looking around for Amy. Quickly, he looked down and saw the pink hedgehog, deep in thought. Chris reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Amy?" Unfortunately, her shoulder wasn't covered, and Amy reacted to the feel of her skin touched by something. Instinctively, Amy grabbed her red and yellow Piko-Piko hammer, positioned herself, and swung the hammer with full force. She didn't hear the plea until after the hammer connected. "Amy, NO! WAIT!"

THWACK!

Amy looked to see Chris quickly grab a hold of a certain part of his anatomy, gasp in pain and shock, and drop to the floor. Luckily for Chris, his towel was still wrapped around his waist. Amy realized what happened and quickly went to revive the unconscious boy. After a minute of shaking, Chris finally stirred. Sitting up, he tried to speak, only for a small squeak to escape. Amy started crying and grabbed the boy in a deep embrace, crying onto his shoulder, begging for forgiveness. **"Please, Chris. I'm so sorry! I couldn't help it. It was just a reflex! Please forgive me." **Finally, Chris managed to speak normally again. "Okay, Amy. I forgive you. But, can you please let go of me now? This is really uncomfortable."

Amy broke the hug and smiled at Chris. "Thank you, Chris. I'm really sorry about that." She noticed Chris wasn't looking at her, and he was tomato red again. "What's wrong, Chris?" Amy asked the nervous boy. "Amy, you uh… you lost your towel." Chris managed to reply. Amy looked down and realized that for the second time that morning, she was completely naked in front of Chris. She yelped in surprise and searched for the towel, which fell off during her swing. Quickly finding the towel, she covered herself again. "Good. Oh, by the way, the shower's available now." Chris stood up and sat on the bed. Amy nodded and walked into the bathroom, making sure to shut and lock the door.

As soon as he heard the door lock, Chris got out of bed and did a quick damage report. He grabbed to see if he had any missing, or worse, extra, recruits. Thankfully, he found his two soldiers safe and intact. Thanking his lucky stars, he grabbed his boxers out of a dresser drawer and slipped them on. As he pulled on a pair of scarlet shorts and a turquoise shirt, he remembered what he heard Amy say right before she opened the curtain.

**Flashback**

_**"I know I care for Sonic, but that dream. When I saw Chris kneeling down, proposing to me, I just felt so happy and at ease." Chris heard Amy say as he continued to soak, trying his best to shrink one part of himself, and failing miserably. "I wonder. Do I really love Sonic? Or is it Chris I love? Now I'm really confused about…" Amy trailed off as she opened the curtain, locking eyes with Chris, who was already stunned by Amy's words.**_

**End Flashback**

"Was she serious when she said that?" Chris asked himself as he walked to pick up his blue shoes. He put his socks and shoes on, getting his wallet and his watch. Turning back towards the door, Chris shrugged, knowing he'd have to ask her later. As he turned to leave, he noticed his notepad. Grabbing it and a pen, Chris scribbled a note and left it on the bed for Amy to find. After placing the note, Chris walked out of the room and left the apartment.

Meanwhile, Amy stood in the shower, rinsing the soap off her body. Grabbing the shampoo, she lathered her quills and proceeded to rinse. Like Chris, Amy decided to take a cold shower. Amy felt like she needed one to recover from the morning's "activities". "I hope Chris isn't mad at me for hitting him with the hammer." Amy said aloud, a little fear and pain in her voice. "I would be mad still, even if the person apologized already." Amy turned off the water and grabbed the towel. Drying herself off, she stared at her reflection in the clear mirror. "I know this morning was pretty rough on the both of us. And it's only Saturday, too. Son of a bitch." Amy cursed, knowing that the entire weekend may be awkward. "Well, one thing's for sure." Amy said to herself as she got her clothes on, making sure her gloves were on properly. "We're going to have to talk about this if we want to put it behind us." Walking out of the bathroom, Amy noticed Chris wasn't in the room. Looking around, she found a note left by Chris on the bed.

"_Amy, I'm going pick us up some breakfast. I'll be back soon. We need to discuss a few things. ~Chris"_

"Well, it looks like he thought the same thing I did." Amy said to herself. Amy walked out of the room, heading towards the living room.

"Phew. It's a good thing that restaurant is right down the street. Otherwise, this stuff might have gotten cold." Chris let out a sigh of relief as he reached his door, two bags in his left hand. The bags had block letters on the side that read "Waffle House". Unlocking the door, Chris entered his apartment with the food in tow. Reaching the kitchen, Chris placed the bags on the counter gently. "Two large orders of waffles. Who would have thought that the order would be finished in only ten minutes." Chris grabbed a couple plates and cups out of a cabinet and proceeded to place the food on the plates. Just as Chris placed the waffles and glasses of milk on the counter, Amy walked down the hall into the living room. Chris looked up from getting the syrup bottle from one cabinet and saw Amy sitting on the couch.

"Amy, the food's here." Amy turned and saw Chris sitting at the counter, two plates of waffles next to him. Amy stood up and walked over to him. Chris saw her tail wagging slowly, wondering why she was so excited. As Amy sat down to her plate of waffles, she and Chris stared into each other's eyes and uttered the same thing.

"We need to talk."

**There's Chapter 3 for all readers interested. Please note I do NOT own Waffle House, Gallagher, or Sonic the Hedgehog (or Amy or Christopher). I have no clue who owns Waffle House, Gallagher owns himself, obviously, and Sonic (and Amy and Chris) belong to SEGA.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**~DemonFiccer~**


	4. Chapter 4 Breakfast and a Talk

**Bold: loud emotion/yelling**

_Italics: thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: Flashback**_

Chapter 4: Breakfast and a Talk

Chris and Amy sat across from each other, each with a plate of waffles and a glass of milk in front of them. Both teens weren't focused on the food just yet, however. The two were focused on the morning, locking eyes with each other. Both looked at each other as they uttered the same line. "We need to talk."

Chris picked up his fork and began to eat his stack of waffles. Amy just sat there, lowering her head. Chris noticed Amy was blushing again, causing him to blush slightly as well. "Amy, about what happened earlier, I'm sorry." Amy looked up at Chris, wondering what he had to apologize for. "Chris, what do you have to be sorry about? I'm the one who walked into the bathroom. I'm the one who opened the curtain and got us into that situation. And I'm the one who knocked you out with a hammer to your crotch! What could you possibly be upset about?" Chris looked at Amy, who was clearly upset with herself and fighting to hold back a sob. Chris simply sighed before he spoke.

"Amy, you're not to blame for anything. It's really my fault. If I had remembered to lock that door before taking my shower, then you wouldn't have gone in and pulled back the curtain. You wouldn't have seen me like that, and I wouldn't have seen you. Plus, you wouldn't have been sitting at the door like that. If I had locked the door, then none of that would have happened. By the way, you don't have to be upset about the last thing. The 'twins' are fine. I don't blame you for anything that happened this morning. It was all my fault." Chris looked down as he finished speaking. Amy had poured a little more syrup on her waffles and was already through with one of them. As she started on the second of the stack of five, she let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Chris. I accept your apology, but you still need to accept mine. Regardless of what could have or should have happened, all that really matters is what did happen." Chris put his fork down and took a drink of his milk. "Amy, I could never be mad at you. When you think about it, if I hadn't invited you to spend the night, then none of this would have happened at all. Honestly, you felt better, for a while at least, and you didn't get sick waiting in the rain. So, I don't regret inviting you over, even if it led to this."

Amy looked over to the boy, who had finished his third waffle and was halfway through his fourth. She looked down at her plate and noticed it was empty. "Wow. I didn't think I ate that much already!" Amy blushed again, realizing she must have looked like a pig in front of the teen.

Chris simply smiled and offered her his last waffle. "If you want, you can have this one. I'm full, anyway." Amy shook her head before finishing her milk. "I'm good." Chris shrugged and picked up the plates. Throwing away the last waffle, Chris placed the dishes into a hidden dishwasher in a cabinet and started it. Turning back to Amy, he noticed she had a strange look in her eyes. He knew immediately what that look meant. Amy, while keeping the look, saw Chris had a similar look in his eyes. Both noticed the other's expression and sighed together. _'We still have some talking to do,'_ thought both the hedgehog and the human.

Sitting across from each other on Chris's bed, the two prepared for the gauntlets about to be thrown at them. At Chris's suggestion, Amy had her trademark hammer on the edge of the bed, just in case one of them said something and needed a bop. They agreed that if someone needed one, they would simply say "hammer" and the speaker would bop themselves. Both sighed and looked up, staring into each other's eyes, trying to figure out who would be the first to run into this Hell. Finally, Chris spoke up.

"Amy, while I was in the shower, I heard a few things you said. Honestly, I'm not sure what exactly warranted those thoughts. I was shocked when I heard those, which is why it took me a few seconds to realize you opened the curtain." Looking up to the girl, Chris gripped the hammer, knowing he'll need a hit in a few seconds. "Amy, do you really love Sonic? I mean, **REALLY **love Sonic?" Chris held the hammer tight, knowing that it was about to be used on him. After a few moments, Chris realized that Amy didn't say the word, nor did she answer him. Chris thought carefully, and then spoke. "I know you don't really want to answer this, Amy. But, I'm willing to answer anything you ask truthfully, if only to try to keep our friendship from falling apart. Please, just answer my questions. Afterwards, you can cry, scream, or kill me if you want."

Amy finally spoke, albeit slowly. "I don't want to cry, scream, or kill you. I just don't want my friendship with you to suffer. I know it's been damaged, but I don't want it killed. If you think that this is the only way to save it, then I'll answer you. To be honest, I love Sonic, but I don't think I'm _in love_ with Sonic." Chris sat back, readying for his question, since they agreed to alternate. Amy looked at him in the eyes and sighed. "Chris, I'm not going to lie. I noticed your erection in the shower." Chris cringed at Amy's bluntness, but inside felt hope. _'Maybe she didn't notice it was there before it all started.'_ Amy continued. "I noticed it was erect before you started looking at me." 'Fuck,' Chris thought as he cringed again. "Why were you erect like that?" Amy looked at the blushing boy. Chris sighed, knowing he couldn't lie to Amy if he tried.

"Honestly, Amy, it was because of the hug." Chris continued to blush as he lowered his head even more, the hammer at the ready. "I woke up to your vice-grip hug and saw you were trying to kiss me in your sleep. While I was scared about that, it actually excited me a little. I just couldn't help it." Amy looked back at Chris, her face as pink as her fur. "So, I was partly to blame, after all," Amy said, trying to hold a smile to ease some of the tension. From the look on Chris's face, it didn't work. Amy just frowned again. "Amy, I don't blame you for anything. I blame myself." Chris let go of the hammer. Lifting his hands to his face, he started to speak again, obviously trying not to cry. "I'm the one who caused all of this to happen. If I hadn't been aroused by what happened, none of this would have happened, and our friendship wouldn't be at risk like this." Dropping his hands to his knees, Chris continued. "I know we can't avoid this like it never happened. That's why I'm trying my hardest to get through this. So our friendship can try to return to normal."

Amy looked at the crying boy in front of her. She crawled closer to him to try to calm him down. "It's okay, Chris. It's okay. We'll keep our friendship strong, no matter what." Amy's words helped to calm the upset teen, causing him to stop crying. Looking at each other, Amy and Chris shared a strong hug, helping both to relax. Breaking the hug, both of them looked down and spoke simultaneously, face-palming at the last part.

"**Damn my dream for causing this mess. What dream? Aw, Fuck!"**

Looking at each other, each of the teens realized they just messed up yet again, keeping secrets between them. Chris looked over to Amy, and took a deep breath before explaining his dream. Chris explained the three of them walking down the path, Sonic leaving the two, their sitting at the bench, and her confession to him, leading to the moment where they were about to kiss, until the phone's alarm went off, waking him up. When he finished, he and Amy both were shocked at the dream. Amy, trying to ease the tension once again, inquired, "I wonder what would've happened if the phone hadn't gone off?" This time, Chris actually smiled. "I guess the kiss would have happened. Just what after is a mystery." Chris finished and looked over to Amy. "So, what was your dream, Amy?" Amy flashed pink again as she began her retelling.

Amy explained finding herself in the apartment, finding a heart-shaped arrangement of candles in the bedroom. She explained how Chris was standing in the middle of the pink candles, wearing a white tuxedo and black tie, white pants and shoes. She also explained how he asked her to marry him by kneeling in the center of the arrangement. She even went into specific detail about the ring itself. By the time she finished, her blush completely disappeared from her face and reappeared on Chris's face.

"Wow, Amy. That's a dream, huh." Chris said simply, trying to eliminate his blush, but failing. Amy sat back, feeling content again. After a few moments, Chris finally relaxed a bit too and sat back. Amy remembered something she wondered when she first arrived at the apartment. "Hey, Chris. Why did you go 'efficient' on the apartment, but get extravagant with the bed?" Amy asked, patting the bed they were sitting on. Chris simply blushed and looked away before answering. "Well, I figured that if I ever met somebody someday, then I'd rather have a large bed ready instead of, say, a twin bed. This way, I wouldn't have to buy a new one and throw out an old one." Chris turned back at her after finishing his explanation. "Okay, why is the bed colored with scarlet and turquoise?" Amy asked to the boy, who didn't even flinch or blush this time. "Well, turquoise is my favorite color," Chris explained. "And, I've read that a polar opposite to turquoise, a light blue, would be scarlet, a dark red. So, I combined the two colors."

Looking at his phone, Chris noticed it was already going on noon. Standing off the bed, Chris turned back at Amy and smiled. "Amy, I was planning on going to the mall today and pick up a few things. Would you like to come with me? If you want, you can get some night clothes there, since you have to spend the night here another two nights." Amy got off the bed and smiled. "Alright, I'll go with you. But I left my money back home. I can't get any clothes right now." Chris smiled at Amy, who picked up her shoes. "Don't worry. I have about a million and a half with me in a bank account here." Chris looked at Amy's surprised face, and decided to answer the upcoming question. "When I told my parents I was staying here for a while, they gave me a little over a million dollars to last me for a while. I put the money into a savings account, and over the last few years it built up a considerable interest." Amy gawked at Chris's explanation. She knew he was rich back on Earth, but didn't think he had his wealth in her world, too. "Wow" was all she could say. "So, ready to go, Amy?" Chris turned back to Amy as he unlocked the door. "Definitely, Chris." Amy followed Chris out of the apartment and waited for him to lock up. Walking down the street to the mall, which was across town, Chris smiled as he looked at Amy. _'It feels good to know our friendship hasn't been affected much by this.'_ Chris thought to himself, before hearing Amy's voice.

"Chris, I have one more question to ask you." Chris looked over to Amy, who had a hold of her hammer. Sweat-dropping, Chris prepared for the question. "Shoot, Amy." Amy looked at him, bearing a smirk. She waited until they walked into an alley shortcut to ask. "How was my swing this morning? You know, my hammer swing?" Chris smiled, knowing his answer would either piss her off or make her laugh. He took the gamble.

"Honestly, it wasn't as hard of a swing as I thought you could do." Chris snickered a little, his eyes closed. Due to this, he didn't see Amy swing her hammer again at Chris, making sure to hit him in the stomach this time instead of the 'twins'. Chris grabbed his stomach and muttered something along the lines of "What the fuck…" before hitting the ground, unconscious. Amy laughed at this for a good minute before waking the boy up. Chris looked at Amy, who was still snickering. _'Note to self. NEVER PISS AMY OFF AGAIN!' _Chris thought to himself as the two continued to the mall, laughing all the way.

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 4. I decided to NOT have a serious cliffhanger for this chapter because BlissofanAngel apparently hates them. I'll humor her for now, but this is a rarity!**

**Next time: Amy and Chris visit the town mall**

**Please Read and Review!**

**~DemonFiccer~**


	5. Chapter 5 Mall Trip & Meeting With Sonic

**Bold: Emotion/yelling**

_Italics: thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: Flashback**_

Chapter 5: Mall Trip and Meeting with Sonic

Amy and Chris walked contently to the mall, which was about half an hour away. Chris managed to quickly recover from Amy's recent hammer attack. "Well, Amy. That one was much better," Chris spoke, hoping _this time_ it wouldn't piss her off. Amy simply smirked and leaned her Piko-Piko hammer on her shoulder. "I hope so. I put everything I had into that one." Chris and Amy shared a long overdue laugh. Despite the morning mentally and emotionally scarring them both for life, the two teens managed to return to normal ground.

After a brisk walk that lasted a good twenty minutes, Amy and Chris saw the mall within reach. '_Finally, we can take a break. My legs are killing me right now.'_ Chris thought to himself as they walked through the doors. "Amy, do you mind if we rest a bit before starting?" Chris asked the pink hedgehog, who nodded and sat on a bench. Chris followed suit and sat down next to her, keeping a small distance between them. As the two caught their breaths and relaxed, Amy looked over to the boy. "So, what was it you needed to get?"

Chris lifted his finger to his chin and thought about what he needed. "Well, first off, I'm definitely getting a new lock for the bathroom!" Chris and Amy shared another quick laugh. "But, I also wanted to pick up an IPod and a few new clothes. What do you want or need?" Amy sat back and blushed. "You don't need to get me anything, Chris. I don't want to waste your money." Chris sat back and smiled. "It's no problem, Amy. Consider it an apology for this morning." Both blushed immediately, having put the bulk of the morning out of their minds. "Hammer," was all that Chris said after that. Amy nodded and handed Chris the hammer, who swiftly smacked himself on the head before returning it. "Sorry, my mistake. It won't happen again." Chris smiled and thought, _'At least I hope.'_ The two quickly stood up and started walking through the mall. The first store the duo stopped in was "Academy." Amy looked around and seemed a bit confused. "Chris, why are we in a sporting goods store?" Chris didn't answer her and just continued walking. Of course, Amy followed him, asking again. After walking to the back of the store (and Amy asking the same question three more times, with no answer), Amy started to get annoyed. "That's it, Chris. If you won't answer, then I'll make you." Amy gripped her hammer tight, and swung it at Chris's head.

This time, however, Chris ducked at the perfect time, avoiding the hit. Chris turned around at the still pissed Amy and smiled. "Look," was his only reply to Amy's question. Amy calmed down and looked at the shelf. The shelf showed straps of many colors, ranging from camouflage to orange to even deep red. Picking up one of the red straps, Chris held it to Amy's dress and smiled. The color matched Amy's dress perfectly. Placing the strap in a basket, Chris walked to the counter, with Amy in tow. After paying for the strap, Chris walked out of the store, a confused Amy following him.

Amy saw Chris tear the tag off the strap and threw the tag in the trash. Amy saw Chris walk over to her and seemed scared. "What's that thing, Chris?" Amy asked, nervous. "Don't worry, Amy. It's a sling for your hammer. This way you won't have to carry it in your hand all over. Arms up." Amy placed her hammer down and did as instructed. Chris unclasped the sling and fitted it around Amy's chest. Clicking it into place, Chris grabbed Amy's hammer and slid it into the holding sleeve, which was resting on Amy's back.

"There you go. Now your hands are free. Let's go." Chris began to walk towards the next store. Amy followed, shocked that Chris got that for her without any reason. "Thanks, Chris. That was very nice." Amy replied as they continued through the mall. The next stop they made was in a home repair shop. Chris told Amy to wait for a moment. He ran in and came back within 5 minutes, a new bathroom lock in a bag in his hand. Amy smiled when she found out what it was. They continued to a couple of clothing stores, where Chris bought a couple T-shirts and some jeans, while Amy got a night dress and a red T-shirt with red jeans. Walking into an Apple store, Chris and Amy went straight to the IPod display. Chris bought himself a turquoise IPod with 10 GB of memory, and, after a little convincing on his part, got Amy a dark red IPod with the same memory space. As they continued through the mall, Amy saw one more store she wanted to go to. Running over to it, Chris followed her to the doors, until he saw the store's name on the façade. Chris's eyes widened as he read in big letters, "Victoria's Secret."

"No. No. Hell no. I'm not going in there." Chris blushed as Amy tried to pull him in. "Come on, what's the big deal? It's just a store." Amy questioned the blushing boy. Chris, however, was adamant. "Yeah, a _lingerie_ store! I'm not going in there. Period. Sonic's the only one who knew this, but I'll never go into three types of places. Lingerie stores, strip clubs, and porn shops. I'd rather be thrown under a bus than go into any of those places!" Amy sighed, knowing he wouldn't go in there. "Look, Amy. Here." Chris handed her a hundred. You go in there and get what you want, but I'm getting away from this store. I'll meet you in the food court when you're finished, okay?" Amy nodded and accepted the money. "Thanks, Chris! Don't worry, I won't be long." Without warning, Amy kissed Chris on the cheek and ran into the store.

Ten seconds later, Chris's hand went up to his cheek, a serious case of _"What the hell just happened"_ look on his face. Shrugging it off, Chris went on towards the food court. Just as he was approaching the food court, a storefront caught his eye. Chris noticed the sign in front of the Kay Jewelry store. **"Custom Made Jewelry! Your design, our creation! 50% off!"** Chris remembered something all of a sudden as he saw the sign. Forgetting the food court, Chris ran into the store, getting an idea. As he walked up to the counter, a worker noticed the boy. "Well, hello young man. What can I do for you?" The flamboyant worker asked Chris. "I need a custom design made, if that's okay." The worker saw Chris slightly blush, making him laugh slightly. "Okay, sir. Follow me." Chris followed the man into a corner office.

**Meanwhile…**

Amy was digging through the bins and shelves of the store, looking for some red clothes. _'I hope I can find some red ones like these,'_ Amy thought as she held up a black see-through gown. Looking around some more, she finally found a red gown. Walking to the cashier with the red gown, a set of see-through bra and panties, a pair of red slippers, and a couple bottles of perfume, Amy smiled a devious smile. _'If this doesn't win over his heart, nothing will!'_

**Back with Chris…**

Chris walked out of the store, a receipt and a ticket in his hands. The worker told Chris the order was sent in at that moment, and it should be ready for pickup in a couple of weeks. Placing the receipt and ticket into his wallet, Chris walked over to the food court, looking around to see if Amy was there. Luckily, Amy wasn't at the court yet, so she didn't see where he exited. Sitting at a table, Chris waited patiently for Amy to return. He didn't have to wait long, for Amy walked over to Chris within 5 minutes, two brown bags in her hands. "Hey, Chris. Sorry if I took a while." Amy sat down and handed Chris the change. _'What the…? I know it's Victoria's Secret, but what did she buy that cost her sixty-five dollars?'_ Chris wondered to himself as he stared at the thirty-five dollars in his hand and the bags Amy had. Shrugging it off again, Chris stood up and began to turn. "What would you like to eat, Amy? It's about 2:00 p.m." Amy thought for a moment, and then responded. "How about a pizza? Pepperoni would be nice." Chris nodded and walked over to the Little Caesar's booth. Amy looked over to her bags and pushed them under the table. "Out of sight, out of mind," Amy muttered to herself. Looking back up, she saw Chris returning with two large pizza boxes. Placing them down, Chris lifted the lid on one and pushed it over to Amy. "What would you like to drink? I forgot to ask." Amy simply asked for a Pepsi. Chris nodded and walked to a drink vendor. A minute later, he returned with a 20 oz. Pepsi and a 20 oz. Mountain Dew. Handing the Pepsi over to Amy, Chris unscrewed the cap and took a sip of his drink.

"Why'd you get two boxes?" Amy asked the teen sitting across from her. "Well, I like cheese pizza, so I got us each a large. This way, we'll have something to eat now and something for later tonight." Amy nodded in understanding as the two began to eat. As they ate, Chris happened to notice someone walking by casually. Seeing the young man's blue fur and quills, Chris recognized him immediately. "What's up, Sonic?" Chris called to the blue hedgehog, who turned and saw Chris sitting at a table. "Not much, what's up with you?" Sonic replied as he walked towards the table.

Quickly, he stopped when he noticed who was sitting with Chris at the table. "Oh, hi Amy." Sonic sweat-dropped, thinking Amy was about to chase him. Looking over to him, Amy smiled and waved. "Hi, Sonic. What are you doing here?" Amy asked, surprisingly not mad or upset at all. Sitting down at the table, Sonic spoke. "I decided to get a new pair of shoes," Sonic held up a box. "My old ones are starting to wear out. What are you guys doing here?" Chris and Amy explained how they needed to pick up a few things. Nodding, Sonic turned to Amy.

"Amy, I'm really sorry about yesterday. It's just that I can't be with anybody as more than friends. Even if Egg-head is stopped, then some other bad guy would just take his place in an instant. I don't like my friends being in danger as it is, so I'm damn sure not going to let a girlfriend be in even more danger. I hope you can understand, and we can still be friends." Sonic held out his hand, offering it to Amy to shake. _'Sonic, if you knew what Chris and I were able to put aside this morning to maintain our friendship, you'd have no worries about ours.'_ Amy thought as she beamed and shook his hand. Chris smiled at the sight, happy they managed to put this behind them. "So, Amy. Where were you earlier?" Sonic asked the pink hedgehog. "I went to your place this morning to apologize in person, but you weren't there." Amy lowered her head in embarrassment. "I accidently locked myself out of my house yesterday. It felt like insult added to injury. I called a locksmith, but they won't be able to open my house up until Monday."

Sonic looked at her, surprised. "Well, that explains the dents on the door, huh." Sonic said, pointing to Amy's trademark hammer. The three of them laughed about that comment. "Wait, where'd you go? It was raining last night, but your clothes are dry." Amy blushed a little, but Chris spoke before she did. "Well, I was walking back to my apartment when I saw her on her steps. Since she was locked out and it was raining, I offered to let her spend the night. When she told me that she's locked out until Monday, I extended the offer to the weekend." Sonic nodded again, but was shocked. "I can't believe you let someone into your apartment! Tails and Cream already are pissed at me for being able to go in anytime. You better not let them know about Amy. If they find out, the shit will really hit the fan!" Amy and Chris remembered Tails and Cream's little outburst about that. "Point taken!" The two said in unison.

"Oh, Sonic. Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?" Amy asked Sonic. He thought for a moment. "Well, I do have to see Tails at his workshop tomorrow night. Why?" Amy gripped her hammer as she asked Sonic, "Do you mind if the three of us went for a walk in the park tomorrow? You know, a little peace and relaxation?" Sonic shook his head no, until he saw Amy's puppy face. "Damn that face. Alright, Amy. We'll walk in the park tomorrow. The **three** of us." Sonic emphasized the word three to refer to Chris as well. Chris nodded. _'Figures. Amy knows Sonic won't walk with her unless there's someone there to act as a mediator in case something happens.'_ Chris thought. "Okay. We'll meet at the park tomorrow around 5 p.m. How does that sound?" Amy waited for Sonic's reply. Sonic nodded. "Alright. That'll give me time to walk with you and get to Tails's house afterward. I will have to leave around 6 p.m., though." Amy nodded and Sonic waved bye to the two.

Amy and Chris walked out of the mall, pizza boxes in hand and bags around their arms. Amy sighed contently, knowing that they can actually walk tomorrow and Sonic actually will walk with them. Chris and Amy started back towards the apartment. Chris remembered something about earlier. "Hey, Amy. Cream and Tails are still dating, right?" Amy looked at Chris, surprised by that random question. "Yeah, why?" Chris looked forward and motioned with his head. "Cream still lives at her home, right? It's right there." Amy looked at Cream's old house and smiled. "Don't worry. Cream lives with Tails right now. Her house is her parents' home right now. Why does that matter?" Chris blushed a little. "Well, it's just that if Cream saw us like this, then she'd probably assume _something_ was happening." Amy blushed a little bit as well. "Well, she's living at Tails's house right now, so we shouldn't have to worry." They continued walking past the house, unaware that the door opened, and two people left the house, seeing Chris and Amy.

Chris let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I almost forgot about what Sonic said earlier. That's just it. If she saw us, then she'd probably follow us, find out you were in my apartment, and probably have a cow. Then, she'd probably tell Tails, too." Amy nodded. "You've got a point. Hopefully, they won't find out, though." Just as Chris was about to respond, the two teens heard a couple of voices speak in unison, the words cutting them to the core.

"**YOU WERE IN CHRIS'S APARTMENT, AMY?"**

Chris and Amy looked back to see Tails and Cream staring at them, clearly pissed. As the fox and rabbit closed in on them, Amy and Chris muttered in unison.

"**Fuck!"**

**Chapter 5 is done! Next time, Cream and Tails rip into Chris and Amy. Stay tuned!**

**Next Time: It Hits the Fan!**

**Note: I do NOT own Academy, Kay, Victoria's Secret, Pepsi (or any of its other products!), Little Caesar's, Apple, IPod, Sonic, or any other name brand mentioned!**

**Note (2): I made the worker flamboyant because in movies and television shows, male workers in clothing stores and jewelry shops always are stereotypically flamboyant. No Flaming!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**~DemonFiccer~**


	6. Chapter 6 It Hits the Fan

**For those who are offended by my story, I understand. However, I will continue the story, because I do have fans that enjoy the story. I will not disappoint them to appease a few haters! Sorry.**

**Bold: Emotion/Yelling**

_Italics: thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: Flashback**_

Chapter 6: It Hits the Fan

Amy and Chris stood there, frozen in fear and shock. Tails and Cream stood, staring daggers into the two teens. Cream and Tails asked again, still pissed. **"You were in Chris's apartment, Amy?"** Knowing that he couldn't lie to the fox or rabbit, Chris sighed and answered for Amy. "Yes, she was in my apartment." Chris finally noticed something in Cream's hand. His mind took all of two seconds to realize it was a kitchen knife, halfway covered in red. _'Oh shit! What's she doing with that!'_ Chris thought to himself, trying not to show more fear. "But, there's a good reason for that, guys!" Cream and Tails looked at Chris, still slightly mad at them, but seemed willing to hear him out. "Amy got locked out of her house last night and I offered her a place to stay for the night. It was raining, and I didn't want her to get sick," he quickly explained, hoping the anger within the two animals would drop, and he wouldn't have to worry about Cream's knife.

Looking over to Amy, who nodded slowly, Cream and Tails finally relaxed. Tails shook his head, feeling a little embarrassed about the whole situation. "Sorry, guys. We didn't mean to scare you." Tails spoke after a few seconds. Looking over to Chris, he continued. "We were just a little mad that you allowed her into your apartment. After all, I remember you were hell-bent on keeping everyone out, except for Sonic." Cream nodded and added, "We felt a little mad about that. It made me feel like a second-class friend or something." Chris shook his head. "It's not like that at all. It's just that Amy needed a place to stay for the night since it was raining. I just happened to see her on my way home." Again, Amy nodded, seemingly afraid to say anything. She remembered two details that would probably piss off the two again. One was the fact that she was staying over for the weekend. The other was the incident that took place. "Amy, are you alright?" Tails asked the usually talkative hedgehog.

Amy looked up quickly at the speaking fox with two tails. "I'm okay. Just shocked a bit." Amy smiled a fake smile. _'Hopefully, Cream won't notice. She has a knack for seeing through me.'_ Cream looked over to Amy. "Amy, what are you hiding?" Cream asked the girl. _'Damn.'_ "What do you mean, Cream?" Amy asked back, keeping her fake smile. Cream wasn't convinced. "You're fake smiling, Amy." _'Double Damn._' Amy mentally cursed again. Amy smiled wider, unknowingly sealing her fate. "Amy, you're hiding something. Spill it." Tails noticed Amy's fake smile. He always knew when she beamed like that, one of two things happened. Either Sonic was around, or she was hiding something. _'Triple Damn.'_ Amy cursed again mentally. Amy sighed in defeat. _'Please, don't let Cream go after me with that knife.' _She looked up at the two animals, knowing she was in danger.

"Okay, you're right. We left out one part. The locksmith isn't available until Monday. So, I'm staying at Chris's apartment for the weekend." Amy closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable outburst. One second went by. Then two. _'Damn, we're so screwed.'_ Amy thought, still keeping her eyes closed. Finally, she heard Cream speak. "I figured that. Something like that happened to me last month." Amy looked up to Cream, finally opening her eyes. Cream continued, "They said that they were closed for the weekend, so I had to stay at Tails's for a while. I understand." Amy and Chris both let out a mental sigh of relief. Both thought the same thing. _'Please don't let them find out about __**that**__!'_ Finally, relaxing, Chris noticed Cream and Tails's attire. Cream was wearing her usual dress, but with a white apron wrapped around her waist. She also had her ears slightly poking out of a chef's hat. Tails had a white apron across his body, covering his orange shirt and blue jeans. Both had red and blue smears on their aprons. Tails also had a little red on his muzzle, next to his nose. The smear was the same shade of red as the red on the knife. "Uh, mind telling me what's going on with the knife?" Chris asked calmly, trying not to freak out.

Cream looked at the knife in her hands. "Oh, don't worry. We were making a cake." Cream explained, thinking she knew what Chris was implying. "Tails likes red velvet, so we decided to make a red velvet cake." Chris sighed in relief again, this time physically. "That's good. I was nervous you were going to use it on **us**," Chris laughed. Cream looked at Chris, and got an idea. While Amy and Chris laughed, Cream winked at Tails, as if telling him "Follow my lead". Cream turned to Chris, the knife held firmly in her hand. Holding her fingers to the red parts of the knife, she took her position. "Well, I wasn't going to, but if that's what you wanted…" Cream said, loud enough for Chris to hear over his nervous laughter. Cream ran at Chris, knife poised at the ready. Chris saw this a little too late. With Sonic-like speed, she slashed at Chris's neck with the knife, causing him to fall on his back. As he hit the ground, he saw a long line of red on his neck. _'Oh shit! She actually did it!'_ thought both Amy and Chris. Chris closed his eyes, as did Amy, waiting for the blood to shoot out, but nothing happened.

After a few seconds, Chris heard muffled laughter. Opening his eyes, he saw Amy sitting on the ground, her eyes still closed and trying to hold back sobs. He looked over and saw the cause of the laughing. Tails and Cream were on the ground, laughing their asses off. "Ha, don't worry, Chris. I was just messing with you." Chris felt the line of red and realized the joke. **"What the fuck! What the hell was that for, Cream? You nearly scared me to death!"** Chris yelled as he wiped the cake batter off his neck. Cream simply snickered and held up a red covered finger. He stood up slowly, swinging his bags in front of him, blocking most of his front from view. The reason for this, which nobody but Chris knew, was that he accidently pissed himself out of fear. Amy stood up a second later, very pissed. Placing her bags gently on the ground, she reached over behind her back and grabbed her trademark hammer out of her new sling. **"CREAM! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"** Amy fumed as she ran straight towards the rabbit, who was still laughing. Amy began to drop the hammer, only to be stopped by Chris.

**"Let me go, Chris!"** Amy yelled at Chris, struggling to escape his grasp. Chris's response was to hold her by the waist tighter, trying his hardest to keep her from hitting Cream or himself with her hammer. "Stop, Amy. It was a joke. A dark one, but a joke nonetheless. Relax." Chris calmly spoke, trying to appease her anger. Finally, Amy stopped and lowered her hammer. "Fine," was all Amy said. Releasing his grip on Amy, Chris watched as Amy returned her hammer to her sling. Walking over to her bags, Amy turned and saw that Tails and Cream had stopped laughing. Cream was sweat-dropping, realizing she almost got flattened. Wiping his eyes, Tails stood up and helped the shaken Cream to her feet. "Okay, now that that's all been settled…" Tails started, hoping to turn the attention away from the last few moments. "Sorry, guys. I'd like to stay and have more fun, but I need to get these bags home before they're stolen or damaged." Chris picked up his bags again and turned. Amy turned and did the same.

As they started back, Chris had an idea. It wasn't a great idea, but he hoped that maybe it could help ease the tension. "Hey, Tails. Cream. If you guys want to visit for a little bit, you can." Chris waited and thought to himself. _'5…4…3…2…1…"_ "Really? Cool!" Chris heard Cream exclaim. 'Just as I thought,' he thought. "We'll be over in about an hour, okay? We need to get cleaned up and put the cake away." Chris nodded, understanding that they would take about half an hour to get back themselves. "No problem. See you guys in a while." Chris and Amy started back towards Chris's apartment, both knowing how close they just came to death (twice for Chris). Walking back, Amy noticed something odd. Since she was walking behind Chris a few steps, she noticed a drop at each of Chris's steps. "Hey, are you okay, Chris?" Amy asked the boy. "Every time you step, there's a drop left on the sidewalk." Chris blushed, realizing what the drops were. "Amy, don't laugh. But, remember when Cream 'slashed my neck'? Well, there was a little 'side effect' of that." Amy walked a little closer to Chris, not sure what he meant. "What do you mean?" Chris lowered his head. _'It's never easy, is it?'_ Chris stopped walking and turned around for Amy to see. Amy saw quickly what the "side effect" was and tried her hardest to keep back a giggle. Chris turned back, knowing Amy was fighting her laughs.

Finally, Chris and Amy made it back to the apartment. Chris searched his pockets and quickly pulled out his keys. As they entered the room, Chris ran into the bedroom and slammed the door. Amy shrugged it off, knowing he was probably changing his pants and underwear. Closing the door, Amy started to unpack the bags she had. She picked up the two pizza boxes they had and placed them in Chris's fridge. _'At least he thinks ahead,'_ Amy thought as she returned to her bags. She pulled out most of her purchases, making sure to keep the "Victoria's Secret" stuff inside the brown bags. 'If Chris saw that crap, he'd probably turn redder than the dress and pass out.' Amy quickly hid the two "VS" bags and went back to the other bags. She saw one bag she didn't remember getting. Looking inside the bag, she smiled a little smile. Picking up the bag, and its contents, Amy walked towards the room.

Seeing the door closed, Amy reached out towards the doorknob, but quickly stopped. A little memory swam in her head that instant, making her reconsider. Instead, she knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing Chris, wearing a scarlet shirt he bought at the store, along with one of his old turquoise vest-jackets. He was also wearing one of his older pairs of jeans. "I'm finished dressing, Amy. If you need the room for anything, it's free." Chris smiled as he spoke. _'Thank goodness she knocked. I don't know how long she was there, but I'm glad she knocked. Note to self: Lock door when closed.' _Chris thought to himself. "Actually, Chris, I was just handing you this," Amy said as she lifted the bag. Chris picked up the bag and looked inside. Taking out the item, he laughed, followed by Amy. What he was holding was the thing that warranted the trip to the mall in the first place: the bathroom door's new lock. "I'll take care of this thing later," Chris said, coming out of his laughing fit. "Right now, we need to get ready. Cream and Tails should be here soon."

Amy and Chris finished putting away the bags and the contents, Amy making sure she hid the "VS" bags where nobody would see them. "Why don't you look for a movie we can watch? I'll get some popcorn ready." Chris asked and mentioned to Amy as he walked into the kitchen area. Amy reached over and opened the case containing the videos and DVDs. Finally, she pulled out another comedian. "How about this one, Chris? I've seen one of his specials before, and he's pretty good." Chris looked back and saw Amy picked out one of his favorites: "Lewis Black: Black on Broadway." Chris nodded and put the popcorn bag into the microwave. Amy put the DVD in the player just as someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it." Amy called as she looked into the peephole. 'Good timing.' Amy thought as she opened the door, letting Cream and Tails in.

Cream had replaced her dress with a light tan T-shirt and brown pants. Her brown shoes matched her pants perfectly. Tails had on a yellow-orange T-shirt with blue jeans. His white shoes were clean of any dirt, meaning he probably flew himself and Cream over with his namesakes. Like with most of the guys, sans Chris, they were wearing their usual gloves. "What's up?" Chris called to them as the microwave beeped. "Nothing much." Tails replied as both he and Cream looked around the room. "I know. It's not pretty. Like I told Amy, efficiency was my goal, not aesthetics." Chris pointed out, figuring they were wondering about it. "Well, it does make sense. You are living here alone, after all." Tails reasoned. Looking over to Amy, he added with a sly grin, "At least you _were_." Snickering, Tails didn't see Amy's hammer until it was too late. He stood up again, rubbing his head in pain. "Geez, I didn't think you'd be so mad about one joke." Tails muttered. Amy replaced her hammer in her sling before removing the sling and placing it next to the couch.

Chris walked over to the couch, a big bowl of popcorn in his hands. "What are you guys watching?" Cream asked, hoping it was either a romance movie or a comedy. "I bet I know what they were about to watch," Tails said, unable to help himself. "I bet you anything they were about to watch a por… never mind." Tails caught himself quickly, seeing Amy scowling and reaching towards her hammer again. _'Either I need to shut up around her, or she needs to learn to take a joke,'_ Tails thought to himself. "Anyway, what are you guys watching?" Cream repeated. Amy held up the box and Cream noticed the man. "Oh, that's the guy we watched on TV recently. I remember him. Mind if we watch, Chris?" Cream said and asked. Patting the couch, Chris replied, "No problem. Hop on up. Uh, no offense." "None taken," Cream said as she and Tails sat together between Amy and Chris.

After an hour and a half of listening to Mr. Black's talk of "moo cow fuck milk" and flying for 22 hours to go to New Zealand, as well as other topics, the quartet stood up and stretched. Picking the movie up, Chris bent over backwards a little to realign his spine. "What do you guys want to do, now?" He asked the trio. Cream and Tails looked at each other, both having no idea. Tails looked at his phone and gasped. "Whoa. It's already 8:00 p.m.! We need to go, Cream." Cream checked her phone and agreed with Tails. As the two left the apartment, waving and saying goodbye, Chris followed to lock the door after them. Amy yawned and scratched her neck. Chris looked at Amy, yawning as well. "I guess it's time to go to bed." Chris spoke as he walked to pick up the blanket and pillow. Placing the items on the couch, he walked back to his room and prepped the bed for Amy.

Amy walked in and noticed Chris was in the bathroom. She found the bed ready and the window closed fully, the curtains covering the entire window now. She sat down on the bed, taking her boots off. _'Tomorrow, we finally get to walk in the park. Just me, Chris, and Sonic.'_ Amy thought happily to herself as she placed her boots to the side of the bed, against the wall. Meanwhile, Chris was working on the bathroom lock. _'I should have done this a long time ago.'_ Chris thought to himself as he worked. _'Tomorrow's going to be a good day. I wonder if Amy's going to succeed this time. Hell, she went into "Victoria's Secret", which even she rarely would go to, she invited Sonic to a walk in the park, and she had enough sense to use me as a mediator. Even she knew if it was the two of them, Sonic would refuse and run off. She's definitely got something big planned for Sonic. Well, best of luck to her.'_ Chris finished up the lock and gave it a few test uses. It worked perfectly. "Finally, it's done." Chris muttered as he left the bathroom.

Seeing Amy laying on the bed, Chris walked up to her and tucked her in, just as he did the night before. "Good night, Amy. I'll see you in the morning." Chris walked out of the room, leaving a happy Amy trying to get to sleep. Amy was feeling giddy about the day at the park tomorrow. _'I hope my plan works.'_ She thought as she went to sleep. Chris walked over to the couch. Picking up the blanket, he set himself up for the night. As he lied down, resting his head on the pillow, he thought more about the adventure that today was. _'Can this day get any weirder?' _Chris thought as he suddenly spied a slip of paper under the remote control. Picking up the paper, Chris opened it and read the message written on it:

_"Chris, be careful. I don't know about Amy, but Cream is sensitive. If she's like Cream, you need to make sure you're gentle. ;) Tails"_

"God damn it, Tails," Chris muttered to himself as he folded the paper and put it in his pocket. He rested his head and fell asleep thinking of how he's going to sort out this perverted fox.

**There's Chapter 6 finished. Finally. I definitely needed to finish this after that little spat I had. I still feel like a jackass, but at least I can try to get over that feeling. My mind and ass are still hurting, and I'm done putting up with it. **

**Note: I do NOT own Victoria's Secret, Sonic, or Lewis Black: Black on Broadway (Once again, I only have a copy of the DVD. Good work, Mr. Black. Good work.) **

**Amy: Hopefully, nobody wants to flame us for this.**

**Me: Let them. (Starts rubbing chicken grease on some large stakes)**

**Tails: Is one of those for Amy's use? (Snickers)**

**Amy/Chris/Me: GOD DAMN IT, TAILS!**

**Amy: NO, THIS ONE'S FOR YOU! (STARTS CHASING TAILS WITH A STAKE)**

**Tails: HELP! **

**Me (face palming): Please Read and Review! (Looks when hearing Tails scream) Amy, no! The pointed end goes there! Not the round end! **

**Amy: Okay! (Tails screams again)**

**~DemonFiccer~**


	7. Chapter 7 Deja Vu and Day at the Park

**Me: Hello, again! Welcome back to A Friend in Need! **

**Amy: I hope you're not doing a disclaimer. **

**Chris: After the shit he's been through, he probably needs one.**

**Me: Well, I'm compromising. Oh, where's Tails?**

**(Tails walks in, rubbing his ass and moaning.)**

**Tails: You're an ass, Amy.**

**Amy: Sorry, I didn't realize I grabbed an ungreased stake.**

**Me: Oh, brother. Anyway, this story is rated M for mature readers. If an Amy/Chris story offends or disturbs you, leave now. I feel no sympathy for Flamers.**

**Tails: TRUST ME, HE'S RIGHT!**

**Bold: Emotion/yelling**

_Italics: thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: Flashback**_

Italics with Dream: Dream

Chapter 7: Déjà Vu Dream, Disturbing message, and Day at the Park

Chris rolled about on the couch, experiencing a dream. To Chris, this dream was familiar.

Chris's Dream: 

_ Chris found himself walking down a familiar dirt path, walking alongside Amy and Sonic. _'What do you know? We're walking in the park already. I didn't think Sonic was going to show up early. He usually tries to avoid Amy,'_ thought the teenage boy. _'Then again, he's probably trying to avoid her anger, too.' _He finished his thought. Looking over, Chris noticed Amy's hammer in a red sling. _'Good to see that sling I bought her is getting some use.'_ Chris smiled as he walked with the two hedgehogs. Looking over to Sonic, he noticed the cerulean blue hedgehog was smirking and focusing on the path_. 'Sonic looks happy. If he only knew what Amy was going to spring on him (even though I don't know), he'd probably not be smirking like that.'_ Chris thought sneakily as they continued on. After a few more minutes of walking, Sonic picked up his phone and nodded. "Sorry, guys, but I have to go. Tails is waiting for me." Sonic pointed out as he showed the time to his friends. 6:00 p.m. Amy nodded at this, having an odd look on her face. "Okay, Sonic. We'll see you later." Chris noticed Amy's face. 'Clearly, she's upset. I guess she didn't want it to end yet.' Chris thought to himself. "Later, Sonic." Chris replied before Sonic ran off towards Tails's house._

_ After a few minutes of walking, Chris found a bench and walked over to it to take a break. Amy followed suit immediately. Chris noticed that Amy once again had that look she was giving to Sonic. "Amy, Sonic's gone. You do know that, right?" Chris asked the hedgehog, who nodded. "I know, Chris. I know." Amy said as Chris looked at the sky. The night sky was finally kicking in, Daylight Savings Time having finally ended that morning. "Amy, why are you looking at me like that?" Chris asked the pink hedgehog, who giggled slightly. "Chris, don't you know? I was giving you those looks the entire walk. I…I love you, Chris." Amy spoke up, stunning the boy. Amy continued staring at the teen, her face moving closer to his. As their faces grew closer and closer, their lips were only inches apart. As they were about to connect…_

_CRASH!_

End Dream

Chris found himself on the ground. In his rolling about, he accidently rolled off the couch and hit the floor. Luckily for him, there was nothing near the couch for him to hit his head on. "Damn it," Chris muttered quietly, hoping he didn't wake Amy up. "That hurt." Standing up, Chris yawned and picked up his phone. He flipped it open to look at the time. "4:30 a.m.?" Chris questioned as he read the clock. He looked out the window and noticed the sky was slightly lighter. "What the hell? How is the sky light at this time? That's… oh wait," Chris stopped as he checked the date on his phone. "Yep. Daylight Savings Time ended this morning. I forgot." Chris muttered as he yawned and stretched. Chris started walking around, knowing there was no way he'd be able to get back to sleep now. Chris fixed a bowl of cereal and walked back towards the couch. _'Well, if I can't get to sleep, I'll watch a DVD or something.'_ The teen thought as he walked towards the TV. Searching quickly, he came across another comedian. "Alright, I forgot I had this one." Chris whispered as he picked up the case. Placing the disk in the player, Chris placed the case down on the dresser. Chris sat back and watched as the beginning of "Larry the Cable Guy: Git-R-Done" played. As Chris watched the comedian wearing plaid shirts with missing sleeves, he laughed quietly, trying not to wake up a sleeping Amy. _'If she woke up this early because of me, then I know I'd be screwed,_' Chris thought to himself as Larry continued talking about his crazy family and other silly topics.

As the video ended, Chris stood up and returned the disk. Walking back to the kitchen area to deposit his empty bowl, Chris wondered about his dream. 'Why did that dream happen again? I must be losing my mind or something.' Chris thought to himself. 'Regardless, I know Amy loves Sonic, so these dreams are only causing embarrassment and trouble.' Chris walked back to the living room and picked up his phone. "6:30 a.m. Amy's probably going to wake up soon." Chris muttered as he walked over to his trusty laptop. Sitting at the desk, Chris decided to spend a little time doing some internet surfing.

Amy rolled around in the bed, muttering something incoherently in her sleep. After a few minutes, her eyes shot open as she awoke. Yawning and stretching, Amy reached for her phone. "7:30 a.m. Wow, I usually don't get up on Sundays until around noon." Amy said to herself as she hopped out of bed. Grabbing the red shirt and jeans she bought yesterday at the mall, Amy walked over to the bathroom. Closing and locking the door, Amy smiled, knowing there wouldn't be a repeat of Saturday morning. Meanwhile, Chris was finished surfing the web and started checking his e-mails. There were two new e-mails, one from Tails and one from Sonic. "Knowing Tails, he's either apologizing or screwing around again. I'll read Sonic's first." Chris muttered as he double-clicked on Sonic's message.

_To: Chris_

_From: Sonic_

_Don't forget about the walk in the park today. Remember, you're the mediator here. Amy would kill me if I ran off again. See you around 5. _

"Sonic, you have no idea." Chris muttered and laughed a little. Looking at the message sent by Tails, Chris debated whether or not he should read it. Finally, he gave in and double-clicked Tails's message.

_To: Chris _

_From: Tails_

_Attachment: happy time video_

_- Hey, Chris. Sorry about the comments yesterday. I'm in the doghouse now. As a token of apology, here's a video for you. There's a message at the end of it. _

Chris clicked the attachment, feeling a little better. _'Well, what do you know? Tails actually apologized for screwing up like that. Hopefully, he'll stop making those perverted thoughts like…'_"WHAT THE FUCK!" Chris yelled as the video began. Tails, being the perverted joker he was, sent Chris a home video clip of Cream in the shower! Closing out the video, Chris blushed redder than Amy's dress. "Tails, you are a sick son of a bitch!" Chris muttered to himself, trying his hardest to erase the image from his mind. Chris scrolled down the message, seeing Tails's little message. "Bet that surprised you, huh? ;)" Chris was about to hit the delete button, but stopped at the last second. _'No, I won't delete this. I've got a better idea.' _Chris logged off and sat down on the couch, thinking of when the perfect time would be for his revenge.

Amy walked out of the bathroom, dressed in her red shirt and jeans. Pulling on her boots, she began to think more on the day. _'Well, the walk in the park is later tonight, so what am I going to do now?'_ Amy stood up and walked out of the room, going towards the living room. Amy entered and saw Chris sitting on the couch. "Good morning, Chris." Amy said, telling him that she was there. Chris looked around and saw Amy. "Good morning. I hope you slept well last night." Chris replied as he turned back around. "I already ate earlier, so tell me what you'd like and I'll get it for you." Amy sat down at the couch and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'll just heat up the rest of my pizza from yesterday," Amy replied, pointing towards the fridge. Chris shook his head. "Amy, it's too early for that. How about some cereal or something like that?" Amy looked at her phone. "Oh, it's only 9:00 a.m. I forgot I woke up early. I usually wake up around noon on Sundays." Chris stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Amy followed him quickly.

Opening up the cabinet, Chris pulled out a cereal box. "Do you like Frosted Flakes, Amy?" Chris asked the hedgehog, who nodded and grabbed a bowl. Chris opened the box up and poured some of the corn flakes into the bowl. "Chris, what are we going to do today? We won't meet Sonic until around 5:00 p.m." Amy asked the teen, who was returning the box to the cabinet. "Well, how about a movie? That's a good way to pass the time." Chris returned to Amy, a gallon of milk in hand. "Sure, that sounds like a good idea." Amy agreed as Chris poured her some milk in her bowl. After Amy finished her cereal, the two sat down on the couch. Chris had looked around while she ate, and found a few movies for them to watch. Amy laughed when she was shown the three movies. Amy and Chris sat down and watched "Jackass", "Jackass Number Two", and "Jackass 3-D". With each movie playing, Amy and Chris laughed at the silly and dangerous antics of Johnny Knoxville and his friends. By the time the third movie ended, the teens noticed the time and decided to get ready. Amy, having already taken a shower, let Chris have the bathroom. Chris locked the bathroom door and started his shower. Amy, meanwhile, was pacing the room, waiting for Chris to come out so they can leave. "Hopefully, my plan works out this time. I hate to admit it, but I'm nervous." Amy droned on to herself. After a while, Amy checked her phone. "Okay. Its 3:45 p.m. If Chris hurries up, then we should be able to make it to the park around 4:30." Amy spoke to herself, waiting for Chris to finish. A few minutes later, Chris walked out, fully dressed. His shirt was a light turquoise color, with scarlet streak-like patterns. His blue jeans were a new pair he bought at the mall.

"Ready to go, Amy?" Chris asked the hedgehog, who was still pacing around. Amy looked up and saw Chris was out and dressed. "Well, it's about time! Let's go!" Amy grabbed Chris by the wrist and dragged him out of the apartment, making sure to grab her sling and hammer on the way out. Chris finally got loose from Amy's grip, holding his wrist. _'Geez, she's really ready to get Sonic. Well, I just better make sure I don't do anything stupid.' _Chris thought to himself as they continued walking toward the park.

Eventually, Chris and Amy made it to the park. They waited for about half an hour for the blue hedgehog. _'Maybe he chickened out, after all.'_ Chris thought as he pulled out his phone. 4:59 p.m. Chris watched the phone's time, knowing once 5 hit, Amy would hit the roof. _'God, I hope he does show up. If not, I'm fucked!'_ Chris thought to himself as he watched Amy out of the corner of his eye. Within seconds, the clock turned 5:00 p.m. As soon as it did, however, a blue blur zipped past the two, quickly backing up and stopping. "Sonic! Right on time!" Chris said, thinking, _'Thank God. That was close!'_ Sonic shrugged. "You said 5, and its 5 now. What do you expect?" Sonic said with a slight smirk. Chris nodded and looked over to Amy, who was simply standing there, a strange look on her face. "Amy, are you okay?" Sonic asked the pink hedgehog, seeing her odd look as well. This snapped Amy out of her trance. "What? Oh, don't worry. Nothing's wrong." Amy quickly replied. Sonic and Chris shrugged her behavior off and the three started down a path.

As they walked, Chris's dream started to kick in again. _'The trio walked down the dirt path.' _Chris shook his head, shaking out the thought. Sonic noticed, but said nothing. The more they walked, the more Chris's dream would return to his memory. _'The sky was beginning to darken as 6:00 approached.'_ Again, Chris shook his head. Sonic smirked at his friend's actions. _'Bet he's thinking of someone,'_ Sonic thought as he smirked. Every few moments, Chris would shake his head to clear out random pieces of his dream. After a while of walking, Sonic stopped in his tracks. Chris and Amy looked at him, confused. "It's almost six. I have to go see Tails." Sonic explained. Amy and Chris nodded as they remembered that detail. Sonic waved bye before dashing off towards Tails's house. 'Knowing Tails, Sonic's bound to learn of his little antics soon.' Chris thought as he watched Sonic's blur disappear.

Continuing their walk, Chris spotted something all too familiar. The two approached a park bench and sat down for a little rest. Chris looked up at the night sky and sat back. _'Today was a good day. No worries, just movies and a walk with a couple friends.'_ Chris realized something, making his eyes open wide. _'Wait a minute. Amy didn't try to hit on Sonic once. Wasn't that the point of the walk in the first place?'_ "Hey, Chris." Amy said suddenly, snapping the teen out of his thoughts. "What is it, Amy?" Chris asked the girl, turning to look at her. Amy smiled a caring smile. "I just wanted to thank you for letting me spend the weekend with you. I'm sorry if I was a burden." Chris shook his head. "You weren't a burden, Amy. Provided, we had a little 'accident', but that aside, it was still a very interesting weekend." Amy nodded and began to blush. Chris spotted this and scratched his head. "You okay? You seem a bit scared or something." Amy looked down and muttered something Chris' couldn't hear. "What was that, Amy? I didn't hear you." Chris asked the hedgehog. Again, Amy muttered something, this time a little louder. "I … l…." Chris didn't catch it again. "Can you speak up? I can't hear you." Amy looked up at Chris and sighed. "I…I…I love y…you," Amy muttered again, this time barely loud enough to hear it. "I love you." Amy finally said straight, loud enough for Chris to hear clearly.

Chris sat there, a look of shock on his face. The entire dream flashed back into his mind all at once. _'The sky. The path. Sonic's running off. It all happened!'_ Chris thought quickly. He noticed another detail taking place. Amy's face was approaching his, slowly but surely. Chris realized what was going to happen. His face involuntarily moved forward, causing his face to approach hers. Their faces were soon close, their lips only apart by a few inches. The two pairs of lips were about to connect…

**Me: Chapter 7 is officially done! By the way, in case you're wondering why Tails is such a perverted nut in this story, it's because my roommate is like Tails. He's very smart and mechanically gifted. However, he's also a pervert and a jackass sometimes. He said he loves Tails, so I decided to give Tails his personality. No flaming Tails fans! Blame my annoying roommate! **

**Chris: He is a pain in the ass sometimes.**

**Me: Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 8: Embarrassments and-**

**Amy: What the hell kind of end is this!**

**Chris: I think it's a cliffhanger, Amy.**

**Amy: I know what it is! **

**Me: Calm down, Amy! Chapter 8 will be done soon. **

**Amy: I'LL SHOW YOU SOON! (Pulls her hammer out of the sling)**

**Me: RUN AWAY! AHHHH! Oh, don't forget, Read and Review! AHHHH!**

**~DemonFiccer~**


	8. Chapter 8 Embarrassments and Emails

**Me: Welcome Back! **

**Chris: Where's Amy?**

**Me: Shut up! (Whispers) She's looking for me right now. She's still pissed about the cliffhanger.**

**Chris: That sucks.**

**Me: I know, and… crap! (Ducks behind a corner)**

**(Amy walks into room)**

**Amy: Hey. Anyone see Demon?**

**Chris: Nope. Haven't seen him.**

**Tails: He's hiding behind the corner over there. (Points to Demon's hiding place)**

**Amy: Thanks. (Starts running) I got you NOW!**

**Me: (running away) TAILS, YOU ARE GONNA GET IT NOW!**

**Note: I do not own Larry the Cable Guy: Git-r-Done or Frosted Flakes. (I only own the Larry DVD)**

**Bold: Emotion/yelling**

_Italics: thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: Flashback**_

Chapter 8: Embarrassments , Everlasting Kiss, and E-mails

Chris and Amy were sitting on the park bench when Amy confessed her love to Chris. As Chris sat stunned, Amy started moving her face towards Chris's. Chris involuntarily moved his face closer to hers at the same time. Just as their lips were about to connect…

FLASH! FLASH!

Chris and Amy pulled away to see what caused the flashes. Chris blushed and Amy grabbed her hammer when she saw who was responsible. "That was way too cute!" Cream squealed as she lowered her camera. "I know. Now we can show everyone who doesn't believe what we say!" Tails added with a grin. Chris and Amy both were beet-red, Chris with embarrassment, and Amy with anger. **"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" **Amy fumed at the rabbit and fox. Amy turned to Tails. **"And what about you? Sonic said he had to meet with you at his workshop!" **Tails snickered at her question. "I finished my work earlier because Cream helped me. When Sonic called on his way to my house, I told him he didn't have to go anymore." Tails explained, fighting back laughs at his two friends' expense. "Sonic told us over the phone about you three walking in the park, so we decided to see you guys." Cream continued. Pointing to Tails, she added, "Tails suggested we bring these cameras with us. He said we might see something worth photographing."

Chris and Amy turned and stared daggers into the fox's eyes. Tails sweat-dropped at this, thinking of a way out of Amy's hammer's range. "I…uh…" was all he could say. _'Shit, I got nothing.' _Tails thought to himself. Amy jumped off the bench, her hammer in hand. Tails cringed, knowing the attack was going straight for him. Cream stood in shock as Amy's hammer approached Tails's head. Just as she was about to hit Tails…

"Amy, stop!" Amy froze in place at Chris's demand. Looking back at the teen, she seemed surprised. "But, he pulled yet **another **asshole move! You want me to leave him alone?" The pink hedgehog asked the human. Chris nodded, reaching into his pocket. "Don't worry. You're not going to be the one to teach Tails a lesson. Cream is." Chris pointed out. Both Amy and Cream seemed confused about this, while Tails sweat-dropped again as he saw Chris pull out a folded slip of paper. _'Oh, fuck! He wouldn't.'_ Tails thought as he saw Chris approach Cream. _'He would.'_ Tails sighed mentally in defeat. "Cream, Tails left this little note in my apartment for me. I think it would be good if you read it. Humor me." Chris requested, handing the rabbit the paper. Tails took a step back, waiting for the fireworks. Amy looked over, confused. Chris noticed, remembering she didn't know about the note. "Hey, Cream. Amy didn't see the note, so why don't you read it aloud?" Tails flinched. _'Fuck!'_ was his only thought. Cream shrugged and opened the paper, starting to read. "Chris, be careful. I don't know about Amy, **but Cream is sensitive.** **IF SHE'S LIKE CREAM, YOU NEED TO BE GENTLE! ;) TAILS!" **Cream finished the note, getting angrier with each passing word. Cream looked over to the fox, fire burning in her eyes. Chris recognized that look. Only Amy and Cream used that look, and only when they were hardcore pissed.

Shaking violently and a stress mark appearing on her forehead, Cream took a step towards the two-tailed fox. "Tails," Cream started through gritted teeth, **"What is this about?" **Tails started to back up again, realizing he was fucked. "It was a joke! Right, Chris? Amy? It was a joke!" Tails defended, trying to get support. He looked over at the two teens. Chris stood there, an evil grin plastered on his face. Amy was extremely pissed. Her hand was gripping the hammer so tight, one might think the handle would snap. _'Shit. I'm totally fucked!'_ Tails thought to himself. Picking up his phone, Tails made an escape. "Whoa, look at the time! I have to go! Bye!" Tails shouted as he took off running. Cream looked over at the two for a second. "I'm sorry. I'll take care of him when I catch him." Cream said through gritted teeth. Chris took it a step further. "Cream, make sure you check your e-mail in about two hours. Believe me, you'll have plenty of ammo to use on Tails." Chris watched as Cream nodded and ran off, planning to tear Tails a new one.

Amy looked over to Chris, a look of confusion on her face. Chris saw the look and nodded. "Don't worry. I'll show it to you before I send it to her. But I'm warning you now, you will get pissed off about it." Amy sighed, knowing Chris wouldn't lie about that. Replacing her hammer, Amy looked back at the boy. "I think we should get back now. It's getting late." Chris nodded at this, and the two teens walked out of the park and back towards Chris's apartment. As they walked, Chris saw Amy had a forlorn look on her face. _'Amy seems really upset about something. I hope she'll feel better.' _Chris thought as the two entered town.

After about half an hour of walking, Chris and Amy made it back. As Chris locked the door, Amy ran into the bedroom. Chris swiftly followed her, seeing that Amy had her head buried in one of the pillows. "Amy, what's wrong?" Chris managed to ask before Amy's sobs rang through the room. Amy continued to cry, not answering his question. Instinctively, Chris placed a hand on Amy's head and began to pet her quills. This action seemed to help calm her down a little, as she started purring a bit as she cried. After a few minutes, Amy stopped crying and was only purring. Chris stopped petting Amy's head, causing her to look over to him.

Amy sighed. She knew he was going to ask again, which he did. "Amy, what's wrong?" Amy looked over to the boy and tears started to form again. "I'm sorry, Chris. I just feel broken right now. I really messed up earlier today. I shouldn't have confessed like that to you, and I shouldn't have leaned toward you like that. I'm sorry if I scared you or made you upset." This time, tears started to fall. Amy's eyes were closed, so she didn't see Chris sit down next to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Chris smiled to the crying girl. Using his other hand to wipe away her tears, Chris sighed. "I'm not upset, Amy. Nor am I scared. I'm just surprised about this. After all, I figured you were still after Sonic." Amy opened her eyes and saw the boy sitting next to her, one hand on her shoulder. Chris continued, looking directly into her open eyes. "I think I understand why my _dreams_ kept ending the way they did." Amy interrupted him, asking "**Dreams**?" Chris nodded. "Yes, dreams. I think I understand. Fate wanted it to happen in its own way. The dreams I had conveyed that, but always ended at the moment before the kiss. I think Fate was looking for a way to push us together for it." Amy smiled, understanding. "So, you're not upset or scared by my actions, or my confession?" Amy asked the boy, fear still in her voice.

Chris gave her a look that told her it would be okay. Chris leaned forward a little, his face directly in front of hers. "Amy, I'm not upset about anything. I swear." Chris responded, a twinge of compassion in his voice. Amy still wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?" She asked, still fearing a bad reaction. Chris leaned forward and muttered, "Does this answer your question?" The instant he finished asking, he leaned forward and connected their lips together. Amy's eyes widened at this, but soon relaxed. The kiss did more than answer Amy's question. It seemed to warm and mend her heart. Amy felt as if she was in a state of bliss, feeling all of her pain, frustrations, anger, and fears simply dissolve away. Amy felt at peace, letting out a low purr during the kiss. Amy felt the kiss and knew instinctively that it wasn't one of friendship, or even sympathy. This kiss was one of pure love. She sighed and relaxed completely.

The kiss only lasted about a minute, but for Amy it felt like a lifetime. When Chris broke the kiss, Amy stopped purring and looked back at him with sorrowful eyes. _'She didn't want it to stop,'_ Chris thought. He reached over and pulled Amy into a tight embrace. Amy quickly grabbed Chris, returning the hug. However, Amy ended up crushing Chris as she always did latching on to Sonic. "Amy… can't breathe…" Chris managed to stutter, gasping for breath. Eventually, Chris and Amy separated, both looking at each other with a look of happiness and relief. Chris stood up, holding his hand out for Amy. "I think it's time to send Tails into the doghouse for good." Chris said as he lifted Amy off the bed and to the floor. The two walked to the living room and over to Chris's laptop. "Chris, what exactly are you talking about?" Amy asked the boy sitting at the laptop. Chris blushed a little and looked down. "I'm warning you now," he said quietly, "Tails really did something bad this time, and you can't get mad at him. That's Cream's job." Amy nodded slowly, and Chris lifted the front of the computer, revealing the screen saver. He moved the mouse pad, causing the internet site to be revealed. Typing in his email address and password, Chris entered his e-mail account. Holding over the e-mail Tails sent him, he looked at Amy with a solemn warning. Amy nodded, and Chris double-clicked the message. Amy read the message as it appeared:

_To: Chris_

_From: Tails_

_Attachment: Happy Time Video_

_ - Hey, Chris. Sorry about the comments yesterday. I'm in the doghouse now. As a token of apology, here's a video for you. There's a message at the end of it. _

Amy looked at Chris, who still was blushing madly. "What's wrong with that, Chris?" Amy asked the teen. "Just click the attachment, Amy. You'll see what's wrong." Chris replied as he stepped out of the room, taking Amy's hammer with him. _'I really don't want Amy to fly off the handle and get to Tails.'_ Chris thought. Amy, meanwhile, moved the mouse over and clicked on the link. _'What's wrong about a happy video? Why is Chris so nervous, and what does this have to do with Cre…'_ "WHAT THE FUCK!" Amy screamed as she saw the video of Cream in the shower playing. Unlike Chris, who stopped the video within 5 seconds, Amy sat there, stunned. She watched the entire 3 minute video, shocked that Tails would send such a video of their friend, his _girlfriend_, to someone as a joke! "Tails, you are so fucked when Cream finds out!" Amy sputtered as the video ended. Closing the video, Amy saw a scroll bar. Scrolling down, she saw Tails's little message. _"Bet that surprised you, huh? ;)"_ Chris walked back into the living room and saw Amy, her mouth agape at what she just saw. "Did you stop it quickly like I did, or did you watch the whole thing?" Chris asked the stunned girl. "The whole thing." Amy said, her face as red as her shirt. Chris nodded, understanding that Amy was appalled by the video. Smirking, Chris sat back at the laptop. "Watch this, Amy. Tails is going to be fucked in about five minutes. And not in the good way." Chris replied as he typed a quick message and sent it, along with a screenshot of Tails's message and copy of the video, to Cream's e-mail address.

**At Tails's House**

Tails was working on the X-Tornado while Cream was pouring over her e-mails. She really ripped into him when they made it back, evidenced by the cross bandages on his cheek and arm. Cream sat at the computer, bored and confused. _'Chris said to check on it, but I don't see anything from him here.' _Cream thought as she clicked and deleted the spam. However, a new message popped up on the screen. Cream noticed it was from Chris and quickly popped it open.

_To: Cream_

_From: Chris_

_Attachments: Happy Time Video ; Screenshot_

_ -Hey, Cream. I want you to look at the Screenshot attachment first, then the video. Also, make sure Tails is with you when you view them. Send us a reply as soon as you're done. _

Cream looked over to Tails, who was still working on the Tornado. "Tails, come see for a minute. I need you to see something with me." Cream called to her boyfriend. Tails nodded and walked over to Cream, not knowing what he was getting into. Cream clicked the screenshot attachment first. Both Tails and Cream read the message Tails sent to Chris. Cream seemed a little confused, while Tails turned white as a ghost. _'Oh, no. No! Please tell me he didn't!'_ Tails thought as he saw Cream reach over to the other attachment. As Cream clicked on the attachment, she heard Tails throw his tool to the side and mutter one word: "Fuck!"

**10 Minutes Later, Chris's Apartment**

Chris and Amy waited patiently for Cream to respond, laughing about how it must be going. Soon, a new message popped up in Chris's inbox. Clicking on it, he saw it was from Cream.

_To: Chris and Amy_

_From: Cream_

_Attachment: Tails Picture_

_ -Thanks for letting me know about this little video. I have deleted it and I ask you to do the same. Just so you know, Tails will now spend the next month sleeping in the X- Tornado's cockpit. In case you were wondering, the picture is one for you to keep. Enjoy!_

Chris and Amy sweat-dropped, knowing Tails had it bad for that. Chris clicked on the picture and both let out a gasp, right before falling over in laughter. The picture showed Tails, knocked out on the ground. He looked like he had a black eye, two cross bandages on his face and arm, and it looked like his one of his vice-wrenches was gripped tightly against a certain part of Tails. The picture also showed that he had what looked like the end of one of his monkey wrenches sticking out of a certain place that is usually covered by his namesakes. Chris closed out of the picture, laughing the entire time. Chris looked over to Amy, who was smiling and managed to stop laughing.

Chris looked at the phone and whistled. "Wow. It's already past 9 o'clock. I think it's time for bed. Amy agreed, and the two walked back into the bedroom. Chris prepped the bed for Amy again, while Amy walked into the bathroom to change. _'I can't believe it actually happened!'_ Amy thought happily as she got changed. Chris finished the bed and sat on it, thinking. _'I'm glad what happened has happened, but I'm still surprised. I thought she was after Sonic.'_ Chris heard the door open and saw Amy walk out, dressed in her night gown. _'Well, I guess I'll find out sooner or later.'_ After Chris tucked Amy in bed for the third time, he walked toward the door. "Chris, wait." Amy spoke, causing Chris to stop at the doorway. Chris turned back to face the girl. "Would you mind spending the night with me in here? It's a little lonely." Amy asked the boy, using her puppy face. "Alright, Amy." Chris agreed and walked over. _'That puppy face is too cute! How does Sonic ignore it?'_ Chris thought as he got into the bed and covered up. Turning around to face him, Amy closed her eyes and sighed happily, her tail wagging again. "Good night, Chris. I love you." Amy said quietly. Chris closed his eyes and smiled. "I love you, too." Both fell asleep, feeling better about the day and surprised at what Fate had in store for them.

**Me: There's Chapter 8, finished for all you fans! Chapter 9 may take a while, though. I have Finals to start studying for, so I may take a little while.**

**Amy: You suck! It was just getting good!**

**Chris: I honestly agree with Amy. (Blushing madly)**

**Tails: How can you do that to me? **

**Me: You deserved it, Tails. For those of you who are wondering, YES MY ROOMMATE DID THAT TO HIS GIRLFRIEND! AND IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED, HE CAME BACK WITH TWO BLACK EYES, AND WAS MINUS ONE GIRLFRIEND.**

**Cream: I shouldn't even forgive you, Tails!**

**Tails: Please, give me another chance!**

**Cream: Fine, Tails. I'll see what I can do.**

**Knuckles: Hey, when am I supposed to be in this thing?**

**Me: Don't worry, Knuckles. I'll try to put you in the next chapter. Hopefully. **

**Knuckles: You better.**

**Me: Please Read and Review! **

**Amy: And NO FLAMES! (Holding up a stake)**

**~DemonFiccer~**


	9. Chapter 9 Happy Hedgehog and Hidden Love

**Me (Demon): Hello, everyone! I found out one of my classes is through for the semester. So, as a celebration, I'm setting up this Chapter early!**

**Amy: About damn time, too.**

**Me: Hey, I'm surprised I actually got to work on this chapter already. Be happy.**

**Amy: Fine. Just don't mess this up!**

**Cream: Hopefully, Tails won't act like a total jackass this time. **

**Me: I don't know. My roommate's been pissing me off and Tails already is pissing a lot of people off.**

**Tails: Why do you compare me to that prick? **

**Chris: Maybe it's because of the three Sonic posters showing you and his Tails T-shirts.**

**Tails: He really has those?**

**Me: No comment. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 9.**

**Bold: Yelling/emotion**

_Italics: thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: Flashback**_

Chapter 9: Happy Hedgehog, Hidden Love, and Home Sweet Home

Chris woke up to the familiar ring of his phone's alarm. Reaching over to pick up the phone and shut it off, Chris felt a sharp pain in his hand. "Yeow!" Chris yelled at the sudden pain. Shaking his hand, Chris looked over to see the cause, only to freeze when he saw Amy lying on the bed next to him. _'Damn. I hope she doesn't wake up!'_ Chris thought as he realized she was only a couple feet from him. Luckily for Chris, Amy didn't notice his yelp or when he accidently touched the tip of her quills. She was sleeping away, purring slightly. Chris sighed in relief, before remembering about the phone. Searching quickly, Chris found it and shut it off. "6:00 a.m. Good, I can get a shower and dress before Amy wakes up." Chris muttered as he climbed out of bed, trying hard not to disturb the pink hedgehog's slumber. He quickly gathered his clothes and a towel before sneaking into the bathroom. Chris placed his clothes on the counter before turning and locking the door. "That lock is definitely proving its worth." Chris said as he began running the water.

Amy woke up to the sound of running water. She raised herself out of bed before reaching for her phone. "It's only 6:10 a.m.? Oh, man. I don't wake up until 8:00 on Mondays," she muttered as she stretched. '_Well, what's done is done. Where's Chris?'_ She thought as she pulled out a dress from a bag. Still hearing the water, Amy turned to look at the bathroom door. _'Oh, he's in there. That explains the water running.'_ She reasoned as she walked over to the door. Amy knocked on the door, only to get an "Occupied" as a response. Amy sighed and walked into the living room, deciding to watch a movie before taking her shower. Searching through the DVDs, Amy realized something. "Wait. Today's Monday! That means I can finally get into my house today!" Amy squealed, excited that she could finally go home. Suddenly, she stopped. _'Wait. What's going to happen now? Are we going to act like this never happened? Did he really mean he loved me?'_ Amy began to let her thoughts take hold, her body simply standing there, dead to the world.

She was still for a good ten minutes before being broken out of it by a hand on her shoulder. She jumped as she turned back towards the cause. Chris was standing there, fully dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a scarlet T-shirt. "The shower's open now. If I were you, I'd wait a few minutes for the water to heat up again." Chris said to the surprised hedgehog. Amy nodded, blushing, before walking over to the room. Chris began searching through the movies. "Let's see. Here's one." Chris muttered as he pulled out "Daniel Tosh: Completely Serious". Putting the disk in, Chris sat down and waited for the disk to play. _'Today, Amy can finally get back into her house. I hope she's okay with that. Well, if she's scared or nervous, she can always stay here again. I don't mind, really.'_ Chris continued to think to himself as the trailers rolled by. _'I wonder if she really meant she loved me. Did she really mean it, or was she just feeling upset about something? I know I fully meant it. Otherwise, I'd never have kissed her.'_ Chris finally saw the menu appear. Hitting the play option, Chris watched as the comedian's special began. "I do know that we'll need to keep this a secret, though. I can't imagine the kind of shit we'd go through courtesy of Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, maybe Rouge, Cream, and especially Tails." Chris said aloud as the comedian walked on the stage to begin his routine.

As the disk ended, Chris looked over to his phone. 8:00 a.m. "Alright. As soon as Amy's done in the shower, we can call a locksmith to help with her problem." Chris said as he replaced the disk in the case. Just then, Amy walked in, wearing her usual red dress. "Good morning, Chris." Amy greeted, embracing the teen from behind. Chris turned around and hugged Amy back. "Good morning to you, too." Amy broke the hug and walked towards the DVD drawer. "I see you finished watching a movie. I was going to do the same thing until you walked in earlier." Amy remarked, feigning anger. Chris shrugged it off, knowing Amy was only goofing around. Amy picked out another Lewis Black disk, but before she could pop it in the player, a knock came at the door. Chris looked through the peephole and jumped. "Shit! It's Knuckles!" Chris whispered, hoping the red echidna didn't hear him. "Uh oh, he doesn't know about my staying here." Amy freaked out before running into the bedroom. Chris put on an innocent face and opened the door.

"Hi there, Knuckles. What brings you here?" Chris asked, hoping something wasn't wrong. "I just wanted to stop by and say hey. I haven't seen you all weekend." Knuckles replied, shrugging. "You weren't trying to avoid me, were you?" Knuckles asked, raising an eyebrow and one of his fists. "No, of course not. I was just sitting around all weekend, watching DVDs. That's all." Chris quickly replied, hoping Knuckles wouldn't press the issue. Knuckles nodded in understanding. _'Good. Hopefully, he doesn't know about Amy being here.'_ Chris thought to himself. "By the way, I heard that Cream and Tails were at your apartment." Knuckles pointed out, raising his voice a little. "Mind if I come in?" Chris nodded and moved to the side. Knuckles walked inside and took a look around. "Not bad, Chris. Not bad at all." Knuckles said, impressed with the simplicity of the furnishing. Chris walked over and sat back down on the couch. "Well, I thought aesthetics didn't matter much." Knuckles nodded, and then got a sly grin on his face. "So, where's Amy?" Chris nearly fell off the couch, not expecting that question. "What do you mean, Knuckles?" Chris tried to seem innocent. Knuckles wasn't buying it.

"Where's Amy? Tails told me that she's been spending the weekend here. So, where is she?" Knuckles raised his voice again, clearly not messing around. Just then, Amy walked into the living room. "I'm right here, Knuckles. Don't worry about me." She answered the echidna. _'Damn it, Tails. You don't know when to stop.'_ Both teens thought as Knuckles again calmed down. "I heard about how you got locked out of your house. That's too bad." Knuckles spoke to Amy. Amy nodded and replied. "Yeah, I accidently locked myself out, and it was raining. Luckily, Chris was walking by and offered me a place to stay for the night. When I explained the situation about the locksmith, he let me stay here the whole weekend." Knuckles frowned. "You do know you could have called me, right?" Chris and Amy looked at him, confused. He continued, "I could have unlocked your door for you. I helped Sonic out a couple times here and there. If you want, I could do that for you in a little while. It'd be cheaper than hiring a locksmith." Amy thanked Knuckles, agreeing to that. _'At least I can actually get into my house now.'_ Amy thought.

Knuckles headed towards the front door, smiling one of his rare smiles. "I'll be around town for a while. When you're ready, just give me a call." Knuckles finished as he left the apartment. Chris looked over to Amy, who sighed in relief. "I thought he was going to ask something about us," Chris said. Amy nodded, thinking the same thing. Chris walked over and gave Amy a quick kiss. Pulling away, he spoke. "We need to keep this a secret, at least for now. Who knows what we'd have to put up with if they knew right now." She nodded, agreeing fully. "Do you want to watch a movie for now? We can always get Knuckles's help later." Chris nodded, putting the DVD in the player. Amy had chosen "Lewis Black: Red, White, and Screwed" before Knuckles showed up. The two sat down to watch the man's comedy, occasionally stealing kisses here and there.

About two hours later, after watching the old Jewish man's political humor, the couple got up and stretched. Chris returned the disk to the drawer and turned to look at the hedgehog. _'I can't believe we actually kissed last night. Well, hopefully we'll be able to keep it secret for a while.'_ He thought to himself. "Hey, Amy. It's already after 10, do you want to call Knuckles and get his help for your door?" He asked the pink hedgehog. Amy smiled as she walked towards the human. "Definitely, Chris. I can finally get back into my house. Let's give the guy a call." Amy walked over and gave Chris a quick kiss on the cheek as she pulled out her phone. Chris smiled and rubbed his cheek. "We can't do that in public; otherwise the secret will be let out. I'm worried about others' reactions." Chris pointed out as Amy continued to punch numbers in on her phone. She held her phone to her ear as the phone began to ring.

Knuckles picked up after only two rings. "Hey, Amy. I take it you're ready to get back in the house?" Knuckles asked in his usual tone. "Yes, Knuckles. Chris and I'll be at my house in about fifteen minutes. See you there." Amy hung up the phone and replaced it in her pocket. "Chris, do you mind helping me bring my bags back to the house?" Amy asked the boy, using her usual puppy face. Chris began to laugh as he shook his head. "Amy, you didn't need to use the puppy face. I was going to help you anyway." Amy dropped the face and turned around, secretly grinning. _'Awesome! I don't even need to use my puppy face on Chris! Score one for me!' _Amy thought to herself as the two gathered her bags. Amy made sure that she was carrying the Victoria's Secret bags, making sure Chris didn't see the contents. Locking the door behind them, Chris followed Amy to her house, hoping Knuckles would be there soon after.

After only about ten minutes of walking, the couple found Amy's house. As they approached the steps, Knuckles showed up, empty handed. "Hey, Knuckles, perfect timing." Chris greeted the red echidna. He noticed Knuckles had nothing with him. "Uh, how are you supposed to open the door empty handed?" The human asked Knuckles. Knuckles smirked and turned towards the door, one fist in the air. "Don't worry about it. I've done this a few times before!" The red echidna boasted confidently. He placed his fist at the door, his point at the lock. Gently placing a point into the keyhole, Knuckles turned the lock effortlessly, unlocking the door. "There you go, Amy." Knuckles said as he turned the doorknob and opened up the house.

Chris, Amy, and Knuckles stood in Amy's living room and looked around. Amy's living room was all pink, save for the TV and the lights. A pink loveseat and recliner sat on opposite sides of the room, both angled to be able to view the TV. The window curtains blocked the outside view from the trio. Chris even noticed the carpet was a bright pink. Thanking Knuckles, Amy led him out and spoke with him for a few minutes. Chris, meanwhile, began to place the bags on the loveseat. As he reached down, he noticed the two VS bags he never touched. _'I wonder what Amy bought from there. Well, I guess one look won't __**KILL**__ me.'_ Chris thought as he picked up the bags. He opened up one bag and noticed it contained a couple bottles of perfume and a pair of shoes, as well as her T-shirt and red jeans she bought. He opened the other bag and stopped in shock at what he saw. "That's what she spent that much on." Chris muttered in shock, making sure Amy didn't hear him. Closing the two bags, Chris placed them on the couch and tried to eliminate his blush. Just as it disappeared, Amy walked back over to him.

"So, what do you want to do now, Chris?" Amy asked the boy. He thought for a moment, and then spoke. "Well, since its Monday, how about a trip to the beach? There won't be many people there, seeing as how the weekend's over." Chris suggested to Amy, who quickly agreed. "I'll get my clothes ready. How about you head back to your apartment and gather a set of clothes, too? That way, we can change after we're done." Chris nodded and headed out towards the door. "Meet me in front of my apartment in about twenty minutes. See you then." Chris finished as he walked off, heading back towards his apartment.

After a quick walk, Chris made it back to his apartment. "I don't know what made me think the beach, but I don't regret it." Chris searched his closet, trying to find a pair of shorts he could use. Finally finding a pair of scarlet swimming trunks and a turquoise sleeveless shirt, Chris changed his clothes and placed his former clothes into a plastic bag. "I know the beach is about an hour away, but sneakers wouldn't do well on a beach." Chris muttered as he noticed his sneakers, still on his feet. Looking around, he found a pair of flip-flops and stuffed them into his bag. Chris took his wallet, keys, and phone and placed them in the bag as well before walking towards the front door.

As he opened the door, he saw Amy standing at the door, also holding a plastic bag. He also noticed she was still wearing her usual dress. "Hey, Amy, why aren't you dressed for the beach? I'm sure swimming in a dress is a bad idea." Chris asked the hedgehog, who simply giggled. "Don't worry, Chris. I'm wearing my swimwear under my dress. I'm not letting anyone see it until we make it to the beach." Chris nodded, understanding the point. Locking the door behind him, the two began the hour-long trek to the beach on the edge of town.

**Me: Chapter 9 is now done! Chapter 10 may take a little time to get done, though. I'm also working on a Chris/Vanilla story The Pervy ANBU suggested. Hopefully, I can get Ch. 10 of this and Ch. 1 of that finished before long. **

**Amy: I love the beach!**

**Chris: Same here. Seems Demon finally got something done right.**

**Me: I heard that!**

**Tails: Hey, what about my second chance?**

**Me: That'll have to wait, Tails. Maybe next time.**

**Shadow: I'm in Chapter 10, right?**

**Me: I guess I'll see what I can do.**

**Amy: Note, Demon does not own Victoria's Secret (VS), Sonic, Lewis Black: Red, White, and Screwed, Daniel Tosh: Completely Serious, or any other name brands mentioned. **

**Me: I do, however, have the two DVDs. They're funny, so check them out!**

**Shadow: What's Ch. 10 going to be called?**

**Me: Watch out for Ch. 10: Sunny Beach, Sleeping Shadow, and Surprise Loss**

**Shadow: I think I know what I'm going to be doing.**

**Me: Read and Review!**

**Amy: No Flames!**

**Me: BTW, NO! IT WILL NOT BE AMY'S VS APPAREL SHE'S WEARING YOU PERVERTS! (* That's for a later chapter!)**

**Amy: What was that? (Picking up a stake and her hammer)**

**Me: Fuck! Not again! (Running away)**

**Amy: Come back here!**

**~DemonFiccer~**


	10. Chapter 10 Sunny Beach and Surprise Loss

**Demon: Hello, everyone! I'm back with AFIN.**

**Amy: About Fucking time!**

**Demon: What's your problem, Amy?**

**Amy: I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you lost the damn USB drive containing the original copy of the chapter!**

**Chris: Relax, Amy. It was an accident. At least he's worked on it now.**

**Amy: I guess.**

**Demon: Thanks Chris. Sorry, but Tails will NOT be in this chapter. He will get another shot at redemption some other time.**

**Amy: Enough with this mumbling! On to the story!**

**Chris: By the way, be sure to check on the first chapter of my new story, "Love: Smells Like Vanilla", suggested by The Pervy ANBU.**

**Bold: Emotional/Yelling**

_Italics: Thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: Flashback**_

Chapter 10: Sunny Beach, Sleeping Shadow, and Surprise Loss

Amy and Chris walked through the city, trying to find a quick path to the beach on the edge of town. As expected, the streets and sidewalks were unusually empty. Chris felt a little relieved about that. Sneaking a glance at Amy, he began to think about his little 'discovery' earlier. _'What the hell did Amy buy that stuff for? Well, maybe she bought it hoping to get Sonic's attention.'_ He walked along, continuing his thinking. _'Well, I guess it doesn't really matter. She bought it, not me.'_ Amy noticed Chris seemed a little quiet, and it bugged her to no end.

"Hey, Chris," Amy started, hoping to get some reaction out of him, "are you ok? You're awfully quiet." Chris snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his name. Trying not to blush (and failing miserably), Chris looked over to the pink hedgehog and asked her to repeat the question. Amy knew something was up. _'Why is he so flustered now? He's blushing deeply, too. What was he thinking?' _She started to think, repeating her question. This time, Chris heard it and gave a simple "yep" as his response. Amy shrugged off her thoughts, and the pair continued on to the beach.

Sure enough, the beach seemed deserted. Amy and Chris found a shady tree to place their bags under, deciding to rest a little before doing anything. Each teen pulled out a towel from their bags and set them down. Amy reached over her head and began to pull her dress off. Chris couldn't help but notice the bikini Amy wore underneath her dress. 'No wonder she wore the dress. She'd be surrounded by guys if she walked through town like that.' He thought as he eyed Amy. Her perfect figure was further complimented by the lavender swim wear. The top was a lovely shade of lavender with pink flowers on the front. Each flower had white petals surrounding a pink center. The bikini bottom had a similar design, only there were more flowers on it.

Amy noticed Chris's staring and began to blush, not that he noticed it. After a few seconds, Amy threw her dress on top of his head, blocking his view and breaking his trance. Pulling the dress off, Chris turned his head, once again blushing a deep crimson red. "So, what do you want to do first, Amy?" Chris asked the girl, hoping to defuse some tension. Amy reached into her bag and pulled out a Frisbee. "Want to play for a while, Chris?" Amy asked the boy, who gladly accepted. The two walked into the sand and began to throw the toy towards each other. A couple of times, the Frisbee would fly over someone's head, causing that person to run after it. Soon, the two began to get more creative with their throws. Either by spinning before releasing the toy, or doing a flip before letting go, the two continued to toss the toy with more impressive moves. Unfortunately, Chris accidently threw the Frisbee too high and too hard. The toy zoomed past Amy and flew towards a tree. Flying into the leaves, the Frisbee disappeared from sight.

Sighing in annoyance, Amy ran to the tree, hoping to find the Frisbee. As she approached the base of the tree, she looked up. What she saw both amused and scared her. There, sleeping on a branch of the tree, was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog! However, that wasn't was scared and amused her. Sitting comfortably on top of the sleeping hedgehog's head was the Frisbee! Chris ran up to Amy and saw she was staring up into the tree. Taking a look for himself, Chris instantly freaked out when he saw the black hedgehog sleeping on the branch, the toy on his head. "Oh, damn it!" Chris muttered, hoping to not wake Shadow. "How are we going to get it now without waking him up?" Amy agreed, adding "If he finds the Frisbee on his head, he's bound to get pissed." Warily, Chris began to climb the tree, taking extra care not to shake the tree and wake Shadow.

'_Please, don't let Shadow wake up! Please!'_ Chris thought as he inched up closer to the figure. Finally within reach, Chris began to reach towards the Frisbee. '_Almost there…'_ He thought as he grabbed the toy. _'Got it!' _As soon as he gripped the toy, Shadow's eyes popped open, revealing his crimson eyes. Turning his eyes over to the nervous boy, Shadow spoke in his usual, emotionless voice. "What do you think you're doing?" Chris was scared as hell now. Dropping the Frisbee for Amy to grab, Chris searched his brain for any kind of reply. He found none. "Uh…I uh…" Chris stammered, not able to think of anything to say. Shadow sat up, seemingly ready to attack. Chris panicked, not knowing what he could do. Suddenly, his grip on the tree loosened, causing him to fall towards the ground, a solid ten feet away. Amy gasped as she saw the human falling, too stunned to do anything. Shadow, however, sprang into action. He jumped off the branch and landed on the ground, catching the boy in his arms just in time.

Sweating nervously, Chris managed to stutter out a "Thank you" before Shadow placed him down. Again, Shadow spoke in his usual tone. "Don't worry about it. Now, once again, what did you think you were doing?" Chris managed to calm down enough to give an honest answer. "Amy and I were throwing a Frisbee, but it flew into the tree. I had to climb up to retrieve it, and I was grabbing it when you woke up." Shadow took a good look at Chris, making sure he wasn't lying. Finally, he gave off a small smirk. "I understand. By the way, Chris. Next time, watch where you throw it. I know it landed on my head, right? It could have clonked me." Sighing in relief, Chris smiled back at the ebony hedgehog.

"So, Shadow. Why exactly were you sleeping in that tree, anyway?" Amy asked, not sure of the answer she'd get. Shadow looked over to her and shrugged. "I usually sleep in the tree. I come here whenever I need some time to myself. The beach is usually empty during the week, so I use it as my own little haven." Chris and Amy nodded, understanding what he meant. Shadow looked around a bit and lost his smirk. "So, seeing as Amy's here, I'm guessing Faker's here. Where is he?" Chris sweat-dropped at Shadow's name for Sonic. "Actually, Sonic's not with us. We just decided to come to the beach by ourselves." Amy nodded, agreeing with Chris's answer.

Shadow looked at the pair and smirked again. "Amy, tell me. Did you give up on Faker and go after Chris instead?" Amy and Chris both blushed at this question. Amy tried her best to make up an excuse and deny the accusation, while Chris began to think to himself. _'Fuck! There goes keeping it a secret! Even if Amy lies, Shadow will know. He can always tell when someone's lying!' _Amy, however, thought she had a good lie in mind. "No, Shadow. I'm still looking after Sonic, but I just didn't want to go to the beach alone. I asked Chris to go with me." She told the hedgehog. Chris just looked at her, impressed. _'Damn. That was pretty good. Hope Shadow buys it.'_ Shadow looked over to Amy for a few seconds, and then smirked. "I should have guessed. You never want to go anywhere alone. Too bad Chris here got roped into going with you." Chris sighed in relief, while Amy began to get pissed at the remark. However, she decided to let it go, knowing getting mad might blow the cover. Shadow stretched and looked at his watch. "I have to go home now. I'll talk to you guys later. Bye." Shadow said as he pulled out a blue chaos emerald. "Chaos Control!" Shadow disappeared in a flash of light.

Walking over to the towels, Amy and Chris returned the Frisbee to its original location. Amy stretched a little and motioned to the water. "Want to swim a bit? I'm sure the water's fine." Chris nodded and followed the pink hedgehog towards the sea. Both teens made it into the water, stopping where it was up to their necks. Chris and Amy looked at each other, smiling and happy to be together. "I can't believe Shadow bought that lie. I thought he could see right through liars." Chris muttered, causing Amy to grin with pride. "He's not as good as he claims he is." Chris leaned forward and kissed Amy on the lips, holding her close to him. She kissed back, the two of them keeping steady in the water. After a couple of minutes, the couple separated for some air. "Feels good to be able to do that," Chris said to his love. Amy blushed and nodded in agreement. Just as they were about to kiss again, a large wave splashed on top of the couple, knocking them under water for a minute.

Chris resurfaced quickly, looking around trying to see Amy. A few seconds later, a frazzled Amy popped out of the water, scanning the area desperately. "What's wrong, Amy? You seem flustered." Chris asked the worried hedgehog. Amy looked at him and blushed deeply. "The wave made me lose my top, Chris. Can you help me find it?" Chris began to blush at the situation, but agreed to help look for it. After a few minutes of scanning the water, Chris saw an outline in the dark water. Diving down, Chris looked and saw the bikini top, caught on a rock. Retrieving the top, Chris turned around to go up. As he did so, however, he caught sight of two underwater objects that he didn't plan to spot.

Up above the surface, Amy waded in place, still scanning the water. She noticed the water in front of her beginning to turn a slight red, instantly making her glad the beach water was fresh water. Seconds later, Chris popped his head out of the water, holding his nose with one hand and the bikini top in the other. He gave Amy the top and quickly swam to shore. "What's gotten into him?" Amy asked herself as she replaced the top onto herself, covering up her breasts. Swimming back to shore, she saw Chris on his towel, still holding his nose. Confused, Amy looked down and noticed a drop trail of blood leading to the boy. Putting two and two together, she realized what must have happened.

"You saw my chest again, didn't you?" The girl asked Chris, who nodded in reply. Amy blushed and sat down on the towel. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Amy. I just turned and saw them. I freaked out and needed to get out of the water." Chris apologized and explained, finally removing his hand from his nose. Amy nodded in understanding before the two laid back on their towels for a while. After a couple of hours of relaxing, Chris yawned and looked at his bagged phone. "Amy, I think we ought to head back for now. It's already after 3:00 p.m." Amy agreed, and the couple began packing their stuff before heading back to the city.

**Demon: There's Chapter 10! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Amy: I did, but why did I lose my top like that?**

**Chris: (blushing madly)…**

**Demon: Sorry. I'm a college freshman and a guy. I needed to add some sexual embarrassment. It keeps the story interesting for male readers.**

**Amy: Bullshit!**

**Demon: Shadow, did you like your role?**

**Shadow: I did, but I could tell Amy was fucking lying.**

**Amy: Again, Bullshit!**

**Demon: Anyway, Chapter 11 should be done sometime soon. Hopefully before the 9th of December. Same goes for the second Chapter of the ChriNilla story. (ChriNilla suggested by Mr. GoodWriter96)**

**Amy: Read and Review. Also, No Flames!**

**~DemonFiccer~**


	11. Chapter 11 Rouge's Plans and Redemption?

**Demon: Welcome back to AFIN!**

**Chris: You see Amy lately? **

**Demon: Yeah, she's bringing a few friends here for this chapter.**

**Chris: Friends? **

**Demon: Writing buddies of mine. They're going to pop in here and there.**

**Amy: I'm back, and with some new friends!**

**Xios: What's up, doc?**

**GoodWriter: This ain't Looney Tunes, Xios. (Smacks Xios on head)**

**Xios: Ouch, what the hell was that for?**

**Demon: Chill! Anyway, Chris, meet Mr. Goodwriter96 and Xios the All Knowing Nobody!**

**Xios: Hello!**

**GoodWriter: How've you been?**

**Bliss (walking in): What's up? Wait… New Friends! Awesome!**

**Demon: Alright, everyone's here! Bliss, disclaimer please.**

**Bliss: Hell No! Read the fucking profile page!**

**Demon: Good enough!**

**Bold: Emotional/Yelling**

_Italics: Thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: Flashback**_

Chapter 11: Rouge's Party Plan and Redemption for Tails (?)

The two were walking back towards Chris's apartment, having changed into their dry clothes back on the deserted beach. Chris seemed calm, but Amy was in deep thought. Chris noticed Amy's look and turned to her. "Something wrong, Amy? You seem worried." He asked the hedgehog, who snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, I'm alright. Just thinking is all." She replied, hoping he would accept that and end it. Chris, however, wasn't buying it. "Amy, don't give me that. I know you're worried about something. Don't even try to hide it. What's wrong?" Amy stared back at him in silence, unwilling to break. "It's about Shadow, isn't it?" Amy froze completely when Chris asked that part. Looking down, she finally answered him.

"Yeah, it's about Shadow. As you know, he can tell when someone's lying. I'm worried that he may not have believed my lie. What if he catches on about us?" She started to tear up, knowing how much Chris wanted to keep their relationship a secret. Chris just nodded and tapped her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Amy. If Shadow figures it out, then so be it. We will have to let the others know sooner or later, right? If they find out on their own, then it's fine. That can't be helped." Amy brightened up a little, seeing that Chris wasn't upset about that thought. Deciding to help Amy relax, Chris looked around the empty street. After scanning the area, Chris lifted Amy's face up and gave her a quick kiss.

Amy relaxed fully when Chris kissed her. 'Wow, I'm gonna have to get used to that.' Amy thought, giggling a little to herself. Chris broke the kiss, wondering what she was laughing about. "Are you alright?" Amy stopped giggling at this point. Still smiling, she replied, "Yeah. I just thought something to myself. That's all." Smiling, Chris held Amy close to him while they continued to walk. Unfortunately for the couple, Chris didn't look at the buildings. Had he done so, he would have noticed a dark figure standing on the roof of a building, its wings spreading for flight.

"Well, well. This is quite interesting," The figure muttered to itself. "I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it. This will be fun, to say the least." With that, the figure flew off, planning a little shock for the kissing couple down below.

As the two continued to walk, Amy's phone began to ring. While Amy fished her phone out of the plastic bag, Chris slowly listened to the lyrics, surprised that Amy picked Eminem's "The Real Slim Shady" as her ringtone. Finally, Amy picked out the phone, taking a quick glance at the Caller ID before answering. "What's up, Rouge?"

"Hi, Amy. I haven't heard from you in a while. I heard blue boy left you high and dry, or should I say, _high and wet_ Friday. Are you feeling better?" Amy snickered, remembering the rain that night.

"I'm feeling much better. Chris helped me out that night." Rouge was interested in hearing where this was going.

"What do you mean? Chris took you on the rebound or something?" Rouge could almost see Amy's blush at the question, despite it not being a video phone. Forgetting one detail from their friends, Amy spoke back.

"No, Rouge. Chris found me outside in the rain and offered to let me spend the night at his apartment. He didn't _take me on the rebound_." She waited for a response, but got nothing. "Rouge, are you still there?"

"Chris let you in his apartment! What the fuck!" Rouge screamed into the phone, loud enough for Chris to hear it too. Both Amy and Chris blushed, remembering how the others reacted similarly. "Let me take care of this, Amy." Chris whispered, taking Amy's phone for a minute.

"Yeah, Rouge. I let her in. By the way, you do know you could blow the speakers on the phone doing that, right?" Rouge was about to reply, then remembered he was right, which is why she had to replace her phone three times already. Calming down, she continued.

"Why did you let her in the apartment? You wouldn't allow anyone but Sonic in with you!" Chris took a breath, knowing what was to come next.

"Rouge, I know what's going to happen now, but I'll tell you. So far, I've let everyone in, except you and Shadow." Chris held his hand up and open for Amy to see while he spoke. Amy knew what he did that for, and counted while he closed his fingers. 5…4…3…2…1…

"YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Rouge screamed into the phone, not caring about the speaker anymore. Chris wisely held the phone away from his ear before she went off.

"Look, Rouge. If you want, I'll let you in to take a look later. What, if anything, do you want with Amy?" Chris decided to end this before someone went deaf.

"Tell Amy to meet me at my house in twenty minutes. You can come along, too. Just hurry up and get here." Rouge replied before hanging up.

Chris closed the phone and looked to Amy, whose expression read a mix of fear and amusement. "Rouge wants us to meet her at her house in twenty minutes. Let's get going." Amy replaced her phone, following Chris down the street. While they were walking, Rouge smirked a little, closing her phone.

Amy and Chris found Rouge's house within five minutes, being as they were still walking during the phone call. Reaching the door, Amy swallowed and knocked. After a couple of seconds, a lock was heard being undone, and the door opened. Rouge greeted the human/hedgehog pair with a simple "Hello". The two shared a similar response while walking into the house. Chris took a look around, having never been there before. The walls were all lined an odd yet exotic blend of black and purple stripes. In the middle of the odd patterns were a number of small pink hearts, not unlike the one on Rouge's jumpsuit. Her furniture had a similar color scheme, minus the hearts. "Nice place you have, Rouge." Chris muttered before turning to look at Amy, who wasn't impressed with the walls (She was there before). "Hopefully, your apartment looks nice, too. Otherwise, I'd be a little disappointed." Chris turned back and looked at the bat, just now noticing what she was wearing.

Instead of her usual jumpsuit, Rouge was wearing a black bath robe with a gem-encrusted belt. Her feet were covered by purple slippers, which had a diamond-like gem pattern as well. Chris shook his head and continued to speak. "So, Rouge. What did you want us here for?" While asking, his mind raced with one thought. 'Please don't be a sex-related thing! Please!' Rouge guided the pair into her kitchen, where she had a notebook on the kitchen island. "I'm planning to throw a party Friday night, but I need a little help. Do you guys mind?"

Amy spoke almost immediately. "Of course! I'd love to help you! What do you say, Chris?" The boy knew that Amy was going to help no matter what he said, so he simply nodded and took a seat with the bat and hedgehog. "Well," Rouge started, "The party is going to be on Friday night, like I mentioned a minute ago. So, everyone should be good for the weekend. That in mind, do you think there should be any alcoholic drinks?"

Amy said she wasn't sure, while Chris thought about it. "Well, the only ones we know of that are legally old enough are Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and you, Rouge. You are all 23, except for Shadow, who's 22. Amy and I are both 18, and Cream and Tails are both 16. Assuming that's all who's attending, I'd say you should only get enough for the four of you. What's next?" The next hour was spent giving suggestions to Rouge for her upcoming party. After all the kinks were worked out, Rouge led the couple out, thanking them on their assistance.

Amy and Chris passed his apartment, deciding first to go to Amy's place. Since their apartments were only a few minutes away, it didn't take them long to reach Amy's pink house. "If anything, that will always remind us of the night that started everything for us." Chris mentioned, pointing out and referring to the dents in Amy's door. "Maybe, but I have a different memento for the night." Amy slyly said, clinging to Chris's arm. The boy blushed slightly as the two walked into the hedgehog's house. Amy dropped off her bag, making sure to take her phone and keys out of said bag. "Chris, I have a question." Amy started, which caused Chris to look at her. "Since you let me spend the night at your place, would you like to spend the night here?" Amy saw Chris's face turn redder than Knuckles's fur at the question.

"Are…are you sure, Amy?" Chris asked nervously, stunned she would ask him that. Amy smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'm sure. I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't serious." Chris thought for a moment, finally accepting the offer. "Good. Now, let's go drop your stuff off and get your clothes for the night!" Amy grabbed the boy's hand and practically dragged him out of the house, heading for his apartment. All the while, the dark figure was watching them. With her super hearing, the figure heard everything the couple said and smirked. "They're really getting along well. There's no way in Hell they'd be this far if she was with Sonic. That party may come in handy, big time." The figure spread her wings out and flew off again, plotting.

About half an hour later, Chris and Amy returned to her apartment. Chris held a different plastic bag, this one holding a change of clothes and a couple of DVDs. Smiling, the couple arrived at the doorstep, stopping immediately. Amy noticed a box on the stoop, wrapped up in a bow. "What the hell?" Amy muttered as she picked up the slightly heavy box. "I wonder who left this here." Chris shrugged, opening the front door easily. "Well, we'll find out in a minute. Come on." The pair walked into the living room, Amy walking towards the table. Placing the box down carefully, she looked over to Chris, who had put his bag on the counter.

Wrapping his arms around her, Chris embraced Amy tightly, lovingly. Amy smiled, enjoying this sensation. "Let's open this box up first. Then, we'll hold each other." Amy managed to say, causing Chris to willingly release the hedgehog. Amy unwrapped the box and began to open it. As she lifted the lid, she noticed a familiar scent. _'Red velvet.'_ Amy thought as she looked in the box. Sure enough, there was a red velvet cake with a cream cheese frosting sitting gently in the box. Chris saw the cake, surprised, and noticed a tag on the edge of the box. "Look at this, Amy." He said as he removed the tag. Chris read the message on the tag out loud.

"_This is a cake Cream and I made this morning. I suggested we give this to you. Consider it my apology. I hope you can forgive me. –Tails"_

Looking at Amy, Chris gave her a look that seemed like "Should we trust him?" Amy looked at the cake, then back at him. "Well, if Cream helped make it, I guess we can trust him." She replied, getting a shrug as a response. Walking into the kitchen for a knife and some dishes, Amy asked Chris to place a movie in the DVD player. Chris nodded, reaching into his bag for a DVD. He came across "Jeff Dunham: Controlled Chaos" and went to place the disc in.

Returning to the table, plates, forks, and glasses of milk in hand, Amy giggled when she saw the comedian's box. "I love watching his specials. Is this his recent one?" Chris nodded, taking the plates and glasses from his hedgehog girlfriend. The two began to watch the comedian's act while Amy cut into the red velvet cake.

**Demon: Chapter 11 is caput!**

**Amy: I can't believe Tails did that! That was so nice!**

**Tails: Well, if I can't prove anything by that, here's a chocolate cake for everyone to eat.**

**Amy: Thanks, Tails! (Bites into a piece)**

**Rouge: Yeah, thanks! (Begins eating)**

**Bliss: I trust you Tails. (Eats a piece of cake)**

**Xios: Why not? (Grabs a piece)**

**GoodWriter: Thanks, buddy! (eats a piece as well)**

**Demon: I don't think I'll eat any. Thanks, anyway.**

**Tails: Why not?**

**Demon: My birthday was the 3rd. I still have some cake from that to finish off.**

**Tails: Okay then. (-_-)**

**Demon: Sorry, guys. I probably won't have another AFIN chapter up until January. I may get the ChriNilla story another chapter soon, though. Thanks again for the ChriNilla pair name, GoodWriter.**

**GoodWriter: You're welcome, Demon.**

**Demon: Don't forget to check my profile. I have a new poll up!**

**Amy: Read and Review!**

**Tails: No fl-**

**Xios: May I?**

**Tails: Sure.**

**Xios: No flaming my buddy! (Points towards greased stakes) **

**~DemonFiccer~**


	12. Chapter 12 Secret Knowlege and Together

**Demon: Welcome back to A Friend in Need. **

**Chris: Finally! **

**Amy: What the hell took so long?**

**Demon: Christmas break and new class adjustment. **

**Bliss: Hope nobody wants to kill ya for taking so long. **

**Demon: They can wait it out. True fans will be patient.**

**Snivy: Here here!**

**Bliss: Who's this?**

**GoodWriter: This is Snivy Terphione, formerly known as Xios the All-Knowing Nobody.**

**Snivy: How has everyone been?**

**Demon: We've all been good? You?**

**Snivy: Well…**

**(Everyone but Demon moans)**

**Demon: What's wrong everyone?**

**Amy: Well, we all felt sick last month.**

**Bliss: We think it may have come from the cake Tails gave us.**

**(Tails walks in, whistling)**

**Tails: Hey, everyone!**

**(All others glare at him)**

**Tails: What?**

**Demon: Did you do something to the cake you gave everyone last month?**

**Tails: Uh, gotta go! (Runs away)**

**(Everyone, minus Chris and Demon, chase Tails)**

**Chris: At least I didn't get a piece.**

**Demon: Thank god I had my own cake.**

**Chris: Right, well, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 12: Secret Knowledge and Sleeping Together

Chris and Amy watched the special of Jeff Dunham, laughing at his newest puppet, A.J., and the many different parts the ventriloquist/comedian discussed onstage. "I don't know about you, Amy, but I like Walter most." Chris said as the credits began to roll. Amy shook her head. "Walter's funny, but he's not my favorite. Mine's Achmed the dead terrorist. 'Silence! I kill you!' That's pure gold!" The hedgehog responded, which Chris agreed with for the latter part.

After returning the disk to its case, Chris looked over to Amy, then the clock on her wall. "Well, it's only 6 p.m. What would you like to do?" The human asked his pink girlfriend. Amy thought for a moment, before coming up with another DVD. "What about watching that comedian you told me about before? What was his name, John Pinette, I think?" She asked Chris, who nodded quickly. "That's right. He has a new special on DVD. However, I left it back at my apartment. Do you want to go with me to pick it up?"

Amy thought for a moment before nodding. Picking up the dirty plates and glasses from their cake, Chris had Amy get a plastic bag to carry the DVDs in. He figured they should bring more than that one disk, seeing as how they're taking the time to go to the apartment anyway. Amy tapped her foot on the ground, her hand on the door knob. "Will you hurry up, Chris? We can deal with the dishes when we get back!" She whined to her boyfriend, who appeared at the door a minute later. "Sorry," he started, "but I don't think a messy home is a good home." Amy shook her head as the couple left the house. "I swear Chris, sometimes I wonder."

As the two made their way back to Chris's apartment, they were discussing something they had been for a bit. "So," Amy began, "Who do you think will be the first to catch on?" Chris looked around a little before responding. "Personally, I think Tails and Cream, since they pulled that stunt in the park, but my gut tells me either Sonic or Shadow will get wise." Amy shrugged, saying Sonic probably won't find out easily, since **she's** been the one obsessing over **him** lately. Chris was about to reply when his phone began to ring.

"_All the moves like Jagger, I got the moves like Jagger…" _Click!

Chris hit the talk button and put his phone to his ear. "Hey Shadow, what's up?" Amy looked at Chris in surprise, amazed he knew who it was already.

"Not much, Chris. Rouge's been bugging me about something." Shadow responded, surprisingly sounding like he's in a good mood.

"She's been bugging about seeing my apartment, right?" Chris asked, confident.

"You got it right. So, do you mind if we show up at your place? If only to shut Rouge up?"

"Sure, Shadow. In fact, Amy and I were heading to my place right now. We'll meet you there." Chris replied, sweat dropping at the last part of Shadow's request.

"Wait, Amy? Why is she going to your apartment? Isn't her house open?" The ebony hedgehog asked Chris. "Rouge told me about Amy staying over and all that."

"Well, she left something back there, so we're going pick it up and a couple DVDs to watch." Chris partially lied.

"Alright. We'll see you there then. Bye."

"Bye, Shadow."

Chris pushed the end button, stopping the call. "Great. Rouge and Shadow are gonna be stopping at the apartment to check it out." The human sighed, knowing trouble could be brewing. Amy was thinking of something else altogether.

"How'd you know that was Shadow just now?" She asked the boy. Chris looked at her before answering. "Well, I've got everyone's number assigned to a specific song for a ring tone. This way, I can tell who's calling just by the ring." Amy slyly smiled. "So, Chris. What song do you have for my number?" She asked the human, who blushed immediately. "Uh, just a song," Chris laughed the question off. Not satisfied with his answer, Amy sneaked her phone out and called his phone, waiting for the ring. As soon as the ring began, both teens were blushing like tomatoes.

"_Touch my body; throw me on the floor…"_

Looking over to Chris, Amy smiled through her blush. "Wow, perverted much?" Chris began running towards his apartment, trying desperately to shut off the ringer. Amy looked at the blushing boy with a devious smirk. "So, that's my ring for you. Interesting." She replied to herself.

Soon, the couple managed to arrive at Chris's apartment. Finally losing his blush, Chris fished his keys out of his pocket, while Amy waited. _'Hopefully, Shadow and Rouge won't show up yet,' _Chris thought to himself, unlocking the door. _'I need to find something to "find" for Amy's excuse.'_ Opening up the door, the human and hedgehog entered the dark apartment. "Let's try to hurry this up. The faster Shadow and Rouge get here, the less time we have to establish our…" Chris trailed off as he flicked the lights on. Amy froze, as did Chris, as they saw the sight in front of them. Shadow and Rouge were standing in the living room, both smirking to themselves.

"Well, well. What was that about establishing something?" Rouge said slyly. Shadow looked up, his smirk not shrinking. "What's going on here?" He directed to the hedgehog, who was gripping Chris's left arm tightly in fear and shock. "Uh… well… uh…" Amy stuttered, unable to form words. Chris managed to speak. "How'd you two get into my apartment? It was locked!" Shadow looked at him, his smirk remaining. "You do remember I can use Chaos Control, right?" Shadow took the human's silence for a yes and looked back at Amy.

"Well, I uh… oh! There's the DVD I left here!" Amy blurted out, rushing over to pick up the Daniel Tosh DVD that Chris watched earlier. _'Good going, Amy. I hope they buy it.'_ Chris thought as he saw Amy try to convince the black hedgehog. Rouge's smirk disappeared, as did Shadow's. "Are you serious about that?" Shadow asked the girl, almost as if he didn't buy it. "Yeah, I let Chris borrow it last week and I wanted it back." Amy laughed, while praying in the back of her mind. Shadow shrugged indifferently. "Whatever." Looking up to Chris, he continued, "Mind showing us around, Chris?"

After a moment of realizing Shadow spoke to him, Chris agreed and showed the ebony hedgehog and the bat around his comfy apartment. As usual, he mentioned that he didn't care about appearance, which Rouge was constantly bringing up. After an agonizing half hour, Shadow and Rouge had seen the entire living arrangement. "Well, gotta go! Bye, guys." Rouge said in her usual flirtatious voice. Shadow grabbed her arm and shouted "Chaos Control", making the two disappear in a flash of light.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Chris went to pick up a pile of DVDs, including the John Pinette disk that started the entire trip. "Alright, are you ready to go, Amy?" Chris asked the hedgehog, who was already at the door. "Yeah, let's go." The couple locked the front door and began walking back to Amy's house, seeing the sunset in all of its glory.

On a building's roof nearby, a flash of light appeared, being replaced immediately by Shadow and Rouge. Shadow smirked slightly, looking at the couple walking away. "Well, it seems you're right. They are a couple. Go figure." He muttered, which Rouge picked up. "Of course I'm right. What do you expect?" Rouge replied, pulling on her black outfit she wore from spying on them before. "Besides, didn't you figure it out back at the beach?" Shadow turned away to look at her. "I did think it, but I had a doubt. You know Amy swoons over Faker all the time, so I thought she was still for him." He said, his smirk gone and replaced by a look of indifference.

"Well, it doesn't matter now." Rouge said, pulling her mask on. "All that's important is that we know and nobody else does. I think we should keep it a secret, for now." Shadow looked at her, a devious look on his face. "What are you planning, Rouge?" He asked the bat, who started flying away. "You'll see soon enough. Goodbye, Shadow. See you later." She called before flying into the sky. Shaking his head, Shadow had a feeling Rouge was going to do something embarrassing.

Amy and Chris finally made it back to her pink house. After replacing the bag on the table, Chris dug the disk out and placed it in the player. "Do you think…" He began, wondering if he should finish. "Do you think… that they know about us?" Amy looked up to him and smiled. "I don't know, Chris. But, it doesn't matter. They're going to find out one way or another, so it doesn't matter. Let's just enjoy the movie, okay?" Chris sat down next to Amy and kissed her cheek. "You're right, Amy. Let's just focus on the movie." The two teens sat back and enjoyed the humor of "John Pinette: Still Hungry".

Two hours later, after the video ended and Chris picked it up, the two were lying in Amy's bed. The hedgehog yawned loudly, making Chris chuckle and yawn as well. "They say yawning is contagious." Chris said, causing Amy to wonder. "If that is true, I wonder if this is." She spoke. Before Chris could ask what she meant, Amy kissed Chris and tackled him down. The two continued the kiss for a few minutes before both needed air. Breaking the kiss, the couple looked at each other, happy as can be. Chris began petting Amy's quills, getting yet another purr out of the girl. "Good night, sweet Rose." He whispered, getting a "good night" as a reaction. Just as the two were about to fall asleep, Amy said something that got to the human.

"The saying goes, every Rose has its thorns. You are my thorn, Christopher Thorndyke."

**Demon: There's chapter 12.**

**Amy: What a weird ending quote.**

**Chris: Interesting, though.**

**Demon: The thought had occurred to me just as I was finishing the chapter. Every rose has its thorns…**

**Amy: My last name is Rose…**

**Chris: And my last name is Thorndyke. **

**Bliss: Weird.**

**Snivy: But, pretty cute, if you ask me!**

**GoodWriter: I wonder if anyone else ever thought of that.**

**Demon: Well, chapter 13 should be up sooner or later. Until then, read and review!**

**All others: NO FLAMING!**

**~DemonFiccer~**


	13. Chapter 13 Saving Sonic & Slipped Secret

**Demon: Welcome back to A Friend in-**

**Amy: Shut the hell up and get on with it!**

**Demon: What's your problem?**

**Chris: She's just pissed about Tails's prank.**

**Bliss: Yeah, where's that twin-tailed bastard?  
>Demon: Don't worry. GoodWriter is taking care of him. Look at the screen.<strong>

**(The others look at a television monitor)**

**(In another room)  
>Tails: Why the fuck am I tied up?<strong>

**GoodWriter: Why do you think? Your little prank made us mad.**

**Tails: Don't you mean pissed? **

**Snivy: Shut up! (Smacks Tails across the face)**

**Tails: What was that?**

**Snivy: Bitch-Slap Attack!**

**Tails: That's fucked up. Ow! (Snivy slaps him again)**

**GoodWriter: You're just lucky Demon took away my AK-47.**

**Tails: What are YOU gonna do, GoodWriter? Bleep me to death?**

**GoodWriter: Nope, something worse. (Snaps his fingers)**

**(Justin Beiber's "Baby" plays)**

**Tails: NNNNOOOOOO!**

**(Back with the others)**

**Demon: I like that song, but only that one.**

**Bliss: Talk about cruel.**

**Chris: And they say water boarding is torture.**

**Amy: Stop that fucking music NOW!**

**Demon: God, man. Oh yeah, I was requested by a friend of mine (college friend) to add a lime for once. So, be warned. It's pointed out in the stor-**

**Amy: Shut the hell up and get this thing going NOW!**

**Demon: Alright, that's enough! Amy, take this Midol and shut the fuck up!**

**Amy: (**

**Demon: Shit! (Runs away, Amy following him with a hammer)**

Chapter 13: Saving Sonic and Slipping Secret

The sun's rays peeked through the window in the bedroom, shining onto the bed and illuminating the couple sleeping together. However, this was not what woke the pair up. Instead, they were woken up by a familiar device, but, for Amy, unfamiliar sound.

"_Just eat it, eat it, just grab an egg and beat it…"_

The two woke up almost simultaneously, Chris reaching over to grab the phone, seemingly out of instinct. Hitting the talk button, Chris placed the phone to his ear, his eyes still closed. "Hello. What is it Sonic?" Chris said groggily, still half-asleep.

"Hey, Chris. I need your help." Sonic replied into the phone, his voice sounding slightly urgent.

"What do you need help with, Sonic?" Chris asked, fully awake now. Amy, however, was still struggling to wake up.

"Well, I beat Egghead the asswipe's latest attack, and now I've got a huge mob going after me. I think it's the paparazzi. Wait, let me check. Yep, it's the paparazzi alright." Sonic answered, sounding rushed and worried. "Do you mind if I stayed in your apartment for a bit, until the press calms down?"

"Sure, Sonic. I'll be there, don't worry. When do you think you'll arrive?" Chris asked, getting out of bed, Amy haphazardly following him.

"Well, at this rate, I'd probably get there in about half an hour. Just make sure there's no press around, okay?" Chris smirked at Sonic's request.

"I'll do what I can. It's not my fault they show up there occasionally just to talk about you." Chris heard Sonic laugh a little at this.

"Alright, Chris. I'll be there in about half an hour. Bye." Chris heard a click, signaling the talk ended.

Hanging up the phone, Chris looked over to his girlfriend, who was walking alongside him, almost as if in a trance. Chris looked at his phone, getting a shock. _'6:15 a.m.? Lord, Egghead really gets up early, doesn't he?'_ He thought to himself as he went for his shoes. Chris picked his shoes up, as well as Amy's, and proceeded back to the bed, Amy following him all the while.

Getting a little agitated at Amy's zombie-like walk, and remembering a reference from somewhere, Chris led the hedgehog back to the edge of the bed. As she stood at the edge, Chris reached a hand out and tapped her on the forehead with his palm. As he did this, he shouted "Sleep!" On cue, Amy fell back onto the bed, instantly asleep. Chris smirked at what just happened. "I can't believe that worked!"

After a quick fifteen minutes of dressing himself and waking Amy up fully, the two were on their way to Chris's apartment. Chris had explained everything, except the "Sleep!" part, to the hedgehog, who just smiled and rubbed her head. "Hey Chris, I want to know something." Chris looked over to the hedgehog and smiled. "Shoot." Amy looked over to him. "Why do you have 'Eat it' for Sonic's number? I'm just curious."

Chris just shrugged. "Well, when I was putting the songs to the numbers, I remembered Sonic going nuts about the chili dogs, and that song popped into my head." Amy nodded and thought for a moment. "By the way, Amy. I changed your ring on my phone too, so that doesn't happen again!" Amy blushed at Chris's last admission. "Really? Let's see what it is now!" She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Chris's number again. This time, the song was different from the last time.

"_Together forever, no matter how long, from now until the end of time…"_

Chris shut off the phone and continued walking. Amy was astonished and happy. She clutched Chris's arm tightly as the walked to the apartment. Chris didn't mind, since it was still early and nobody else was around. The two found their way to the human's apartment and unlocked the door. The couple managed inside, now waiting for the blue blur himself to show up. The wait didn't last long. Within seconds of closing the door, a knock was heard. Chris opened the door and Sonic bolted inside.

As he locked the door again, Chris looked through the peep hole. Sure enough, a minute later, a mob of paparazzi ran past the apartment. Sighing in relief, Chris looked over to the blue blur. "Those bastards ever go off duty?" He joked, making the two hedgehogs laugh. Chris noticed that Sonic was, shockingly, catching his breath. _'Sonic's never winded, not even running all day! What the hell?' _He thought. "Hey, Sonic, are you okay? You seem tired out." The human asked Sonic, who nodded.

"I'm alright. I just had to run immediately after fighting Egghead's latest fuck up." Sonic grinned, causing the others to. "So, what was his latest fuck up, anyway?" Amy asked, using air quotes on the words "fuck up". Sonic sat down before responding. "He made some giant mecha again. This time, it looked like Egghead himself, just about fifty feet taller. Same weight, though." Chris smirked; Sonic always made a fat joke about Egg man whenever he could.

"Anyway, dumbass armed the mecha with a lot of different weapons, like bombs and rockets. He also armored the robot with steel plated armor. But, dumbass put the weak spot of the robot in its crotch area. Apparently, he thought I wouldn't '_hit below the belt_'. Let's just say the dumbass learned a new lesson." The others laughed, which Sonic joined in after a few seconds.

"Of course, the press wanted a scoop of you when you won, and here we are." Chris finished, laughing. "Yeah. At least I'm not TMZ worthy." The human chuckled at Sonic's reply, while Amy sat there confused. "What's TMZ?" She asked, causing the two boys to look over to her. "Well, TMZ is a website devoted to celebrity-based bullshit. Basically, anytime something big or slanderous happens, the site finds out like that." Chris finished, snapping his fingers at the last part.

"Oh, neat." Amy replied. Sonic smirked. "Actually, Weird Al actually made a parody song based on it. It's a parody of 'You Belong with Me' by Taylor Swift." Amy perked up, asking if they can hear it. "Sure, we can hear it." Chris answered, holding up his phone. "I have it on my phone. Here we go." Chris scanned through his phone, finally hitting the play button for the song. Amy noticed the beat was similar to the song it portrayed.

You're sort of famous

A minor celebrity

And so it only makes sense The world would be

Obsessed with every Single thing you do

Sonic smirked when this part came up, while Amy kept listening, unsure of the song.

_**They're running 'round**_

_**With their camcorders in the night**___

_**They lurk impatiently**____**In hope that they just might**_

_**See something real embarrassing You do **_

_****__**The bad hair day and sweat-stained t-shirt**___

_**That's the story that **_

_**They're gonna feature**___

_**With exclusive pics**____**Of your flabby behind**___

_**You think you're all alone**_

_**But that's right when you'll find **_

_****__**A bunch of paparazzi**_

_**Popping out of nowhere**___

_**Cameras in your face**____**And then suddenly**___

_**You're on TMZ**___

_**You're on TMZ**___

Chris and Sonic began singing along to the song, both enjoying the parody song.

_**Following you When you're walking down the street**___

_**And asking stupid questions**____**While you're trying to eat**___

_**So you cover your face **_

_**Thinking to yourself**____**"Hey, isn't this creepy?"**___

_****__**And they're out there praying**____**You'll have a big meltdown**___

_**And take 'em on a little car chase**____**Through this whole town**_

_**They'll be there with you**____**When you're going to jail**___

_**First on the scene**____**For every wardrobe fail**___

_****__**You just picked up some transvestite**___

_**Seconds later**____**It's up on the website**___

_**Get a vegas wedding**_

_**A quickie divorce**___

_**And they'll be**____**Sneaking in**____**Snapping pictures, of course**___

_****__**And if they ever catch you**____**Picking your nose**___

_**Or stumbling down the street**____**On a drunken spree**___

_**You're on TMZ**___

_****__**Stalking you, just waiting by your front door**___

_**Trailing you through**____**Airport security**_

_**They're with TMZ **_

_**They're with TMZ **_

Despite the next part being barely heard, the two boys sang along with it perfectly, allowing Amy to fully hear it. 

_**[We caught this oscar nominee picking up DOG POOP**___

_**Is that a baby bump? **_

_**I pronounce her guilty, of leaving the house while FAT**_

_**Look who's drinking COFFEE,**_

_**Everything celebrities do is FASCINATING]**__**  
><strong>_

_**Oh, let me tell you**___

_**It's getting to the point**___

_**Where a famous person can't**___

_**Even get a D.U.I**____**Or go on a racist rant**___

_**Those guys are all around**___

_**So you really shouldn't dare**___

_**Go to every club in town**___

_**If you've lost your underwear**___

_****__**Seems that every single time**___

_**A star decides to shave her head**___

_**Or ram their car into a tree**___

_**They're on TMZ**___

_****__**If they catch you peeing in the bushes**___

_**Later on, that night**____**Well, I guarantee**_

_**You're on TMZ**___

_**You're on TMZ**___

_**You're on TMZ **_

_**Every single celebrity Knows they're gonna be **_

_****__**There on TMZ**_

As the two finished the song, Amy sat there, surprised by both the two boys' singing and the song itself. "Wow." That was all Amy could say about what she had just witnessed. Sonic and Chris began to chuckle, both of them knowing that the basic idea is the same as Sonic's situation. "Well, I am a bit of a celeb here, but I've never done anything like that before." Sonic joked. The three all laughed at Sonic's statement.

The trio spent the rest of the day just listening to music (mostly Weird Al material) and laughing. A couple of times Amy needed the others to explain to her the parody, like "Smells Like Nirvana" and "Skipper Dan". Each time, either Chris or Sonic would describe the point of the parody, which Amy seemed to understand soon after.

Around 8 p.m., Sonic stood up and stretched. Unknown to Chris, Amy, or Sonic, Sonic's wallet fell out of his jeans as he stood up. "Well, guys, it's time for me to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sonic said before speeding out of the house. Amy and Chris waved goodbye to him before returning to the music. Amy seemed enthralled into "I'm Sexy and I know It" by Lmfao and was dancing to it. Eventually, Chris noticed the time read 9 p.m. and frowned.

"Well, Amy, I think that's the end for today." Chris said to the hedgehog, who stopped dancing in disappointment. "Do you mind if I spend the night again?" Amy asked the human, who didn't blush this time as he agreed. "Of course, my lovely Rose." He said, causing Amy to shudder. Smiling, Chris walked into the bedroom, intent on getting ready for bed. Amy, however, followed him in with a different goal in mind. As Chris made it to the door and opened it, his girlfriend tackled him from behind, causing them to land on the bed with her on top.

**Warning: This is what I've been lead to believe is called a "Lime". If you are not 18+, skip to the next part, where there will be a bit left over to read.**

Rolling over, Chris looked up to the hedgehog lying on him. "What is it, Amy? Why'd you tackle me like that?" Chris asked the girl, who replied by crashing her lips onto his. Amy dominated over Chris, not letting him get a chance to fight back. Her tongue invaded his mouth, causing his to invade hers. The two tongue wrestled for a few minutes, before Amy pulled away for breath. While Chris was stunned, Amy smirked, a lustful look in her eyes. "Ready to take it up a notch?" She asked as she began to slip out of her dress. Still shocked and recovering, Chris watched in awe as Amy stripped out of her red rubber dress, leaving her in her red see-through gown.

Chris stared in amazement at Amy's underwear. Thinking for a second, it dawned on him where he'd seen it before. _'That was in the Victoria's Secret bag!' _He thought to himself, surprised that she was wearing it now. "I thought that was for Sonic!" He managed to speak this time, surprisingly. "Well, now you know you were wrong!" Amy replied, a devious smirk on her face. She grabbed Chris's hands and placed them on her covered, but visible, breasts. Letting go, she saw and felt his hands grab and massage her mounds. Amy moaned in pleasure at the sensation. Chris was so into his motions that he didn't notice Amy pulling on his pants zipper. Amy yanked down his pants, revealing a pair of turquoise and scarlet boxers.

Realizing what Amy had done, Chris began pinching Amy's sensitive nipples, getting a louder moan out of her. Amy was in heaven at this point, already having her vision become fuzzy. "I can't take this anymore. I'm going to… going to…" She managed to say before being interrupted.

**End of Lime**

"Hey, guys. I left my wallet here!" Sonic's voice was heard as he walked back into the apartment. The blue blur walked to the open bedroom door. "Have you guys seen my wall… HOLY SHIT!"

Amy and Chris stopped their actions immediately after hearing Sonic scream. The both looked over to the shell-shocked hedgehog, who had the "deer caught in the headlights" look. Sonic, the hedgehog who fought off Egg man on a constant basis, handled Earth in stride, fought the Meterex fearlessly, and was known as a fearless hero, was shocked into silence at the sight before him. His best friend, and his fan girl-turned-friend, were half naked together in front of him!

Amy and Chris immediately jumped up, causing Sonic to see Amy fully, since her gown was see-through. The human and hedgehog heard the hero mutter "Holy Shit" one more time before he hit the floor, unconscious.

**Demon: That takes care of that! A Weird Al, Pokémon song, and Lime in one chapter!**

**Snivy: Wow, that's just, wow.**

**(Amy and Chris run off, still undressed)**

**Bliss: Sonic, wake up!**

**(Sonic is on the ground, still out cold)**

**GoodWriter: Let's try this. Sonic, I have a chili dog for you!**

**(Sonic doesn't move at all)**

**Snivy: Damn it!**

**GoodWriter: I thought that would work.**

**(Tails walks in, muttering "Baby")**

**Tails: What the hell! First you torture me, then you kill Sonic? (falls down, out cold)**

**Demon: Shit, now we have two unconscious friends. **

**Snivy: Well, anyway. Demon doesn't own any songs mentioned in this chapter or any other chapter he's written. **

**Demon: Though I do have a few on my MP3 player.**

**GoodWriter: Read and Review!**

**The Godfather: No flaming!**

**Demon: Oh, Fuck no! GoodWriter may have kicked you out, but you're NOT joining me! **

**GoodWriter: Demon, catch!**

**(GoodWriter throws Demon a stake, while Demon throws GoodWriter his AK-47)**

**Demon: Ready, GoodWriter?**

**GoodWriter: Oh yeah! (cocks the gun)**

**The Godfather: Oh, shit.**

**(The Godfather runs away, GoodWriter and Demon following him)**

**~DemonFiccer~**


	14. Chapter 14 Discussion & Disturbing Gift

**Demon: Welcome back to A Friend in Need!**

**Amy: That was so embarrassing.**

**Chris: I know. Demon, why'd you do that to us?**

**Demon: I needed a little humor and suspense. Give me a break.**

**Skagui: Yeah, give him a break.**

**Amy: Who's this?**

**Demon: Skagui, meet the crew. Guys, this is Skagui.**

**Skagui: Nice to meet you.**

**Amy: Where's Snivy and Bliss?**

**GoodWriter: Snivy went to watch over Tails and Sonic, who are still out cold.**

**Amy: And Bliss?**

**Demon: She's still with LSLV, but she's not here anymore. **

**Amy: So, you replace her with this ass?**

**Skagui: Watch it, Amy. (pulls out a SMG)**

**Amy: I'll shut up.**

**GoodWriter: Oh right. What happened to the Godfather? After we chased him down, I left. What happened to him?**

**Demon: Well, go open the window curtain and see.**

**(Confused, GoodWriter opened the curtain, everyone else looking over)**

**All except Demon and GoodWriter: Holy Shit!**

**GoodWriter (stunned): You didn't…**

**Demon (smirking): Yeah, I did it.**

**(Outside in the back yard, a large stake with the Godfather's impaled body, was sticking out of the ground)**

**Amy: I can't believe you killed him!**

**GoodWriter: Why'd you do that to him?**

**Demon: He threatened to kill us all after you left. What do you think I'd do?**

**GoodWriter: Wow, Demon. Wow.**

**Demon: Consider it a warning to all other threats. **

**Chris: Uh, anyway, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 14: Discussion and Disturbing Gift

Chris and Amy remained awake throughout most of the night. Occasionally, one would take a short nap, while the other continued watching. The pair had been watching over Sonic, who was still out cold from his earlier "discovery". Amy had replaced her dress on her, while Chris got his pants back on and zipped up, as if nothing had happened. Of course, both knew something happened, or would have. This was, of course, evidenced by one passed out blue hero that was currently on Chris's couch.

During the night, Amy and Chris would discuss different topics. One of the main topics was Rouge's party, which was set for two days from now. "This is really becoming difficult," Amy had mentioned to the human, "I mean, we're supposed to keep this secret from everyone, and yet Rouge and Shadow are probably suspicious, who knows what with Cream and Tails, and now Sonic caught us in the act!" Chris nodded nervously, still looking at the blue hedgehog. "I know, Amy. This is tough, but we have to try to keep this a secret for the next few days. Unfortunately, I think Sonic's an exception. We don't have any choice but to tell him. I doubt he'll think it was a dream." Amy nodded in worry.

The night eventually turned into day as the sunlight peaked into the room. Amy was currently nodding on and off, while Chris was staring blankly at Sonic, his eyes almost glazed over. Finally, Sonic stirred, causing Chris and Amy both to instantly sober up and stand, bracing for the impending hell. The blue blur sat up, shaking his head. _'Oh man, what a nightmare. I'm glad it wasn't real. That was one hell of a vivid dream, though.' _He thought as he opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He froze when he noticed that he was in Chris's apartment, and that the couple was standing near him, looking at him in fear. A thought instantly came out of Sonic's mouth. "It wasn't a nightmare, was it?" Involuntarily, Amy and Chris shook their heads.

The two hedgehogs and human sat in Amy's living room, each looking in anxiety. Sonic had rushed them to Amy's house, figuring there was enough drama in the apartment already. Sonic stared at the couple, who were holding hands. "So, you two are together, huh?" Sonic asked, knowing full well the answer. Chris and Amy nodded their heads. "Yeah. We became a couple recently. Very recently." He finally spoke, Sonic nodding as a result. "When?" The hero asked quickly. This time, Amy spoke up. "I told him I loved him on Sunday. We officially become a couple on Friday."

Sonic looked over to her, confused. Getting what Sonic was confused about, Chris spoke up. "We're planning on telling everyone about it on Friday. Rouge is planning on throwing a party Friday, and we figured it'd be a good time to tell everyone." Amy nodded in agreement. Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Also, maybe you should watch when you do that kind of stuff. Imagine if Cream or Tails walked in and caught you." The couple blushed immediately at this thought. "Anyway," Sonic continued, "don't worry about it. I'll keep your secret safe, alright? Just try to hide it a little more. I'm sure the others could pick up on it if you're not careful."

Chris and Amy nodded in agreement. "You make a good point, Sonic. We'll try to be careful." Amy replied. After a few moments, everyone breathed a sigh of relief, knowing the disturbing incident was behind them. Sonic stood up and walked toward the door. "Well, it's been fun warping my mind and all, but I have to go shopping." The blue blur opened the door and stepped outside. Amy, interested, stopped him. "What do you have to go shopping for?" Sonic looked over to the pink hedgehog. "I need to get some new clothes for Rouge's party. Her dress code's really stupid, but she wants it followed." Sonic noticed the couple had odd looks on their faces.

"There's a dress code for the party?" Chris asked in disbelief. He knew Rouge would never have people wear formal clothes. Sonic smirked. "Yeah. She wants the attendees to dress in outrageous clothing. Her exact words were 'total opposite of what you usually would wear'. She's batty, but creative." Sonic waved his goodbye and sped down the street, most likely to the mall.

Chris walked to the door and stepped outside. "I'm going to head back to the apartment for a little while. How about we meet up in about an hour and we can go shopping for the clothes then? I'm sure Rouge will probably be mad if we don't comply." Amy agreed fully before running over and grabbing Chris in her usual death hug. "Amy… can't breathe…" The human sputtered out, causing his girlfriend to release her death grip on him. "Okay. I'll be back here in about an hour. Later, Ames." Chris said as he walked away. Amy's heart fluttered. 'He never called me Ames before. Sonic was the only one to do that, and that was rare.' She happily thought as she watched her boyfriend walk down to his apartment.

Chris managed to arrive at his apartment within fifteen minutes. He planned on changing his clothes before heading back to Amy's place. Locking his door, Chris went into his bedroom to change. Ten minutes later, he walked out wearing a turquoise shirt with scarlet flames on the bottom and a pair of scarlet jeans. He was also wearing Amy's red sling, complete with hammer, which she left in the apartment when they rushed to her house. Picking up his wallet, phone, and keys he placed on the table, Chris unlocked the door and opened it.

Stepping outside, the human saw Sonic running towards him again. As expected, the blue blur stopped just in time, a strongbox-sized box in his hands. "Hey, Chris. Where's your 'girlfriend'?" Sonic poked Chris as he asked. The human shrugged. "Amy's still at her place. I wanted to change clothes before we went to the mall. We're getting the clothes for Rouge's party." Sonic nodded and walked alongside his friend. After a few minutes, Chris was in front of Amy's steps. Sonic held the box out for the human, who grabbed it. "What's this?" He asked the hedgehog, who seemed to be trying to fight a snicker.

"Don't worry, Chris. It's just something for you and Amy. That's all. I have to go now. See you guys later!" The blue blur zoomed off, a confused Chris in his wake. Shrugging, Chris walked into Amy's house, aware she couldn't swing at him this time. "Hey, Ames. I'm back!" He called into the house as he entered the living room.

A few minutes later, Amy entered wearing another of her usual red dresses. Her wet quills suggested she had finished taking a shower just prior. "What's that?" She asked, pointing to the box in Chris's hands. "I don't know. Sonic gave it to me while I was coming here. I wonder what it is." He muttered as he opened the lid. Inside the lid was another box, which was slightly smaller. Removing the box, he noticed a paper still in the bigger box. As Amy opened the second box, Chris picked up the paper and read it.

"_Just in case you guys repeat last night. Sonic"_

Chris looked at the paper in confusion before hearing Amy yell. "Damn it, Sonic!" Chris looked over and his face paled at the second box, which was filled to the brim with boxes of Trojan condoms. Chris's face went from pale to beet red in embarrassment. "Fuck me running." He muttered.

**Demon: Chapter 14 is finished.**

**Amy and Chris: …**

**GoodWriter: Wow.**

**Demon: You didn't think Sonic would really let them off without a little ribbing, did you?**

**Skagui: Valid point. **

**Sonic: Still, Demon. I thought Tails would do something like that.**

**(Snivy walks in)**

**Snivy: What did I miss?**

**Skagui: Read the script. You'll see, Snivy.**

**Snivy: Thanks, Bli… holy shit! New friend! (Grabs Skagui in a hug)**

**Demon: Alright girl, let go of Skagui. I don't need another dead body around here. The code is 1 allowed.**

**Snivy: What are you talking about?**

**GoodWriter: Go look out the window and look down.**

**(Snivy walks toward window)**

**Demon: Anyway, read and review!**

**GoodWriter: No flaming!**

**Snivy: Holy shit!**

**Amy and Chris: …**

**~DemonFiccer~**


	15. Chapter 15 Clothes Shopping & Condemned

**Demon: (sounding grumpy) Welcome back to A Friend in Need!**

**Skagui: About time you updated, asshole.**

**Demon: Yeah, yeah, I heard that before. You… what the hell?**

**Skagui: What?**

**Demon: You're a girl now? Bro, I mean Bra, I know you can change genders with your watch, but come on!**

**Skagui: Fine, asshole. (Pushes button on her watch. In a flash, Skagui turns male again) Happy now?**

**Demon: Look dude, you need to change before this, alright?**

**Skagui: Dick.**

**Demon: (shaking in agitation) Whatever. Where are Amy and the others?**

**(Amy walks in with Snivy and GoodWriter)**

**GoodWriter: You're actually updating? Yes! Snivy owes me twenty bucks! I bet her you'd update within the next week.**

**Snivy: You're really updating now? Fuck.**

**Demon: (an anime-style stress mark seen on his forehead) Yes, I'm updating.**

**Snivy: You better make up for the absence. **

**Demon: (clearly angry) I know, alright? This chapter will be a bit longer than usual for that reason. Get off my fucking back!**

**Amy: Why are you so pissed off?**

**Demon: I can't find my deck, alright?**

**Amy: Your what?**

**Demon: My deck, dammit! My yugioh deck! I'm supposed to be in a tournament this weekend and I can't find my fucking deck!**

**Skagui: Do you mean those cards in those black card sleeves?**

**Demon: Yes!**

**Skagui: Ah, shit. I kinda dropped them in the toilet. I was looking at them. Sorry!**

**Amy: Why were you looking at them on the toilet?**

**Skagui: I wanted to see them badly and I had to go. Give me a break.**

**Snivy: Uh, Demon? (Everyone looks at Demon, visibly shaking and his eyes full of rage)**

**Demon: You… mother….fucker… I'm… going… to… kill… you!"**

**Skagui: (pulls out his SMG) You're going to what?**

**Demon: Fuck your SMG! That deck cost me over a grand to make! AAHHH!**

**(Demon chases after Skagui, who shoots at Demon, to no effect)**

**Amy: (whispering to GoodWriter) What they don't know is I made a fake copy of Demon's deck and put them in those sleeves. The real deck is in my purse.**

**GoodWriter: You're evil, you know that?**

**(Skagui throws his empty SMG at Demon, who's running at him with a stake)**

**Skagui: Shit! **

**Amy: Anyway, before you see the bloodbath, here's the chapter.**

Chapter 15: Clothes Shopping, Condemned Building, and Compromising Position

The couple was walking towards the mall, where they planned on getting some new clothes. Both were still fighting a furious blush from Sonic's earlier "gift". "I can't believe Sonic did that to us." Chris muttered, shaking his head. Amy sighed, knowing it wasn't the end. "I'm thinking Sonic has more planned for us. My gut tells me he and Tails are going to team up after we reveal our relationship." She replied, shaking a little. Despite the risk of being seen, Chris grabbed the hedgehog and wrapped her in his arms, keeping her close. "It'll be alright. They're our friends, so I doubt they'll go to the extreme." He assured his girlfriend, at the same time feeling her heartbeat.

The two continued their walk, finally making it to the shopping mall they entered the day before they confessed their love. Walking through the front door, the pair looked around for a clothing store. Eventually, they found a store that sold a wide variety of clothing styles. "Let's go inside and see if we can find something." Chris suggested. Without answering him verbally, Amy bolted into the store, Chris walking in behind her. _'Figures she'd go hedgehog-wild _(sorry, bad pun)_ when it came to shopping.'_ The human thought as he walked to the men's section. He began searching the shelves and the racks for clothes that are, in Sonic's words, "the total opposite of what he'd normally wear."

Amy was busy looking at red dresses, surprisingly. After spending a couple minutes looking, a realization occurred to her. "Wait a minute, I forgot my purse. Dammit! What now?" Hanging her head in shame and embarrassment, she sauntered over to the men's section, where she saw Chris looking at some black shirts. "Chris," Amy asked, finally looking up. "I forgot my purse back at home. I'll pay you back if you pay for me. Would you… why are you looking at black clothes? You said you hated wearing black." Chris turned to her, confusion clear on his face.

"Well, first off, I'll pay for you. Don't worry about that. Second, we're supposed to be looking for clothes opposite our usual dress. Remember?" Chris replied and asked, the last part causing Amy to blush in embarrassment. She gave Chris a hug in thanks, but also tried to hide her blush. "Thanks, Chris. And, I kind of forgot about that part. I have to start over again." After a moment, Amy released the human and walked back to the women's section. Shaking his head, Chris went back to his shopping.

After close to a half hour of looking, both headed to a dressing room to change. Each shopper stepped into a room and locked the door. A few moments later, Chris emerged from the room, embarrassed about the choice he made. He was wearing a black and grey denim jacket, which was open and revealing a black "Your Blood Here" muscle shirt. His lower half consisted of black denim jeans with silver snaps and buttons in clear relief. He had a black and white belt with the Taoism symbol as the buckle. His feet were outfitted with black combat boots, with black and white socks slightly visible from the top of the boots. His wrists sported large black spiked bands, where the spikes had a slight red color to the tips, representing blood. His neck had a large choker with a skull pattern on the front. He wore a black wig that had a spiked top and a diamond-shaped white area on the front, near the forehead (if you want an easy image, think of Odd from Code Lyoko's hair, but black and white). Finally, his face had some black paint on, which came from the bottom of his eye to the bottom of his face, as if he was crying black. Stepping into the female dressing rooms, Chris waited anxiously for his girlfriend to finish, hoping he could replace his outfit soon.

After fifteen more minutes (and a few mumbled swear words from Chris), Amy finally exited the room. The instant Chris saw her outfit, he was stunned. Amy's torso was covered by a number of thin straps, which criss-crossed once over her breasts, making sure to cover her nipples from view. However, the strapped shirt did little else in the way of covering her body, as the straps mostly just went around random parts of her top half, the only other real cover up being her navel. Her lower half was covered by what looked like a thong attached to some straps. Luckily, the thong part kept everything hidden, but there wasn't anything else cloth-wise. The straps on the sides went down to her shoes, which were high heels with pointed toes. It seemed the straps were adjustable, as the top of the "pants" she wore (i.e. the thong strap) held an adjustable device for the straps on her legs. Each leg had two straps going around her leg to keep the main strap on her leg in place. It also seemed her shoes were able to attach to and detach from the straps. Her face was usual, but her quills had a black band around them. In short, she looked like some kind of dominatrix, minus the whips and leather suit.

As they stared at each other for what seemed like forever, it seemed like they were trying to make sure it was their lover they were looking at. Chris didn't have much trouble in that respect, but Amy looked like she couldn't recognize her boyfriend. "Can… can we pay for this stuff and get out of here? I'd like to get out of these clothes." Chris spoke, causing the hedgehog to snap out of it and nod. As they returned to their rooms, they both were sporting a deep blush. _'I can't believe Amy chose that! God help me.'_ The human thought as he wiped off the paint on his face. In the other room, Amy was thinking too. _'I didn't recognize Chris at first! He looked way different than he usually does. I can't believe I couldn't recognize my own boyfriend!'_ She thought shamefully, putting her dress back on.

As the two walked up to the front counter, Chris couldn't help but ask Amy something. "Hey, Amy. Are you going to wear something over that outfit on the way to Rouge's party?" Amy blushed, realizing what kind of attention she might get on her way to and from the party. "I forgot about that. Can we find me a cloak or something?" She replied and asked her boyfriend, who put a hand on her shoulder and nodded. A few moments later, a scarlet-red cloak in hand, the pair went up to the clerk. As the clerk, who was a red robin, checked out the clothes and accessories, she took notice of the two buying the clothing.

"I apologize, but why exactly are you buying this stuff? You two don't seem like the kind of people to buy this." She asked the pair, who blushed and lowered their heads. "Do you know Rouge the Bat?" Amy asked, knowing it was a long shot. "Why yes, I do. She's one of the store's best customers! Why do you ask?" Both raised their heads in relief. "Well, she's throwing a party on Friday," Chris explained, "and the dress code is opposite of our usual dress. Hence, why we're buying this stuff." Chris blushed a little at the last part. "I understand. Rouge can be a bit odd at times. Here you go." The clerk handed the bags to the teens. Chris paid for the clothes and the pair walked out of the store, their heads held high (or at least, as high as you could with doing something as embarrassing as that).

Walking back to Chris's apartment, Chris seemed to be in thought. "Hey, Amy." He finally spoke. Looking over to her boyfriend, Amy asked what's on his mind. "About our outfits. When the others see our outfits, how surprised do you think they'll be? Mildly surprised or 'shit-yourself-shocked' surprised?" He asked. Amy looked at her bag before answering. "I think your outfit will surprise them a little. But, I think they'll probably shit a brick at my outfit." Chris scratched his head before agreeing. Both smiled at each other, knowing they'd shock their friends for sure.

Finally making their way near Chris's apartment, the pair noticed a bulldog hammering a paper to the human's door. "What the hell?" Chris muttered as he walked up to the door. "Excuse me, sir. What's going on?" Chris asked the bulldog, who was wearing a leather jacket with the letters C.I. on the back. The dog turned around, looking at the human. "Are you Christopher Thorndyke?" The dog asked in a gruff voice. "Yes, I am. Is there something wrong?" The human replied. "I'm with the city inspector. I'm afraid that the building has been condemned. The scheduled demolition is tomorrow. I'm afraid you have until tomorrow morning to move your possessions. I'm sorry." The dog explained before walking away.

Chris and Amy stood there in shock for a few minutes, trying to take in what happened. Chris tore off the paper on his door and read it.

"_Dear Mr. Thorndyke, I regret to inform you that the apartment building you are currently staying in has been condemned for destruction on the following day. Please remove all possessions you plan to keep by 8 a.m. tomorrow morning. City Inspection Services, G.U.N."_

Chris slinked down the wall, unable to take in the news. "I'm homeless. What am I going to do now?" Chris held his head in his hands, trying not to break down. Amy sat down and hugged Chris. "Chris. You were so nice to let me stay with you. Would you like to live with me?" She asked the upset human. After a few seconds, Chris looked up to Amy, seeing a face of sincerity. "Are… are you sure, Amy?" Chris asked the hedgehog. She smiled and nodded, helping him up. They smiled at each other and embraced. "Thanks, Amy. That's really nice of you." Chris said quietly as they hugged. "We should move in anyway, seeing as we're together." She said with a wink.

During the next few hours, the couple managed to pack up most of Chris's belongings. Since Amy's house wasn't far off, they made trips to drop off some of his things. Eventually, the only thing remaining in the old apartment was Chris's king size bed. Chris muttered something about how it came back to bite him in the ass, causing Amy to laugh. The pair grabbed the mattress, which was the only part of the bed left, and began to walk out. Chris decided not to lock the door, seeing as he wasn't returning and there wasn't anything left for anyone to steal. "I feel like a mover right now." Amy muttered, causing the human to grin.

Finally entering Amy's house for the last time that day, and leaving the front door open, the couple entered Amy's guest room, unable to close the door at the moment. Carefully, the two placed the mattress down, next to all of Chris's other belongings. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Chris looked around. "I guess we could worry about setting this stuff up later on. I think we need a break." Amy nodded, and then started to smirk. "So, where were we?" Just as Chris turned to look at her in confusion, Amy tackled Chris to the mattress.

**Lemon/Lime alert!**

Once again, Amy crashed her lips on Chris's, preventing him from speaking. This time, however, Chris managed to turn things around in his favor. Rolling them over, Chris managed to get on top. He took control, forcing his tongue into her mouth, which she happily accepted. Chris rubbed her breasts, which were covered by her dress. In response, Amy began to grab at his zipper. She pulled his zipper down as he began to work her dress off her. Soon, Amy was completely naked on the bed, and Chris's pants were off. The entire time this was happening, they kept their lips locked. Chris reached his hand out and began to rub Amy, starting at her shoulders. They broke their kiss long enough to get some air.

Chris began to lower down, rubbing Amy's mounds and pinching her pink nipples. Amy moaned from this, before grabbing at Chris's shirt. Chris quickly pulled off his shirt before resuming his attention to Amy's chest. Soon, Amy's moans were getting louder, forcing Chris to attempt to silence her by kissing her again. Amy's hands managed to find their way to the hem of Chris's boxers and yanked down quickly. Chris's eyes widened when he felt his erect member escape from the boxers, but continued his work.

After a few moments, Chris took his hand lower, directly to her drenched flower. Amy immediately moaned when his hand made contact. Seizing the opportunity, Chris plunged his index finger into her warmth, earning a sharp gasp from the hedgehog. As the human began thrusting his finger in and out, Amy decided to have some fun herself. Without warning, she reached her hand out and gripped Chris's ten inch manhood, slowly stroking. Chris began to moan into Amy's mouth, like she was in his. Taking the initiative further, Chris added his middle finger into the mix, and began thrusting faster. Amy began moaning almost constantly, and her body was starting to jerk. In retaliation, she sped up her movements on his manhood.

Both lovers continued their actions, speeding up when the other did. Both were feeling immense pleasure from their first experience. They constantly broke the kiss to moan and breathe. Both knew their climax was approaching, but decided to hold off. Each was determined to make the other release first. If facial expression told their progress, clearly Chris would be losing this game. However, judging by body movement, Amy was extremely close, as her entire body jerked to Chris's thrusting.

Unfortunately for the couple, fate stepped in, apparently tired of this never-ending tug of war. Both teens immediately tensed up as their orgasms finally hit. Chris felt Amy's walls tighten around his fingers, making him unable to move them. Amy felt the human's member tense up fast. Both shouted in ecstasy as they felt their own releases. Chris felt a gush hit his hand, while Amy felt a long stream of Chris's seed gush onto her stomach.

Both lied there, trembling while they waited for their climaxes to cease. After a couple of seconds, Amy's walls relaxed, allowing Chris to remove his hand. At the same time, Amy removed her hand from Chris's manhood. Both looked at each other in the eyes, sealing their love for one another in their minds. They were silently contemplating grabbing a condom from the strongbox Sonic gave them, but…

**End Lemon/Lime**

THUMP! THUMP!

Two large thumping noises broke the lovers from their stupor. Remembering they forgot to close the doors, they immediately looked over in shame, expecting Sonic to be there. Instead, what they saw nearly made them shit themselves in fright. Lying, unconscious on the floor, was Cream and Tails. Both were clearly out cold, a chocolate cake on the ground near them, ruined. Chris and Amy looked at each other, worried that their secret may have just been blown again.

**Amy: (embarrassed) There's the chapter, folks! God, why does he do this?**

**Snivy: I like it. It's funny and cute at the same time.**

**Chris: Yeah, but this is ridiculous.**

**(Demon walks up to the group, dragging Skagui by the collar.)**

**Demon: 'Sup! I see you guys found my newest chapter.**

**Amy: Yeah, and it's embarrassing. Oh, you're feeling better?**

**Demon: Yeah, I am actually. Skagui's just lucky that I dropped the stake when I chased him down.**

**Skagui: (muttering) Yeah, completely fucking lucky.**

**GoodWriter: Demon, remember what we discussed earlier?**

**Demon: Right! Attention all readers and ChriAmy fans. If you like ChriAmy, GoodWriter gave me an idea. Please, if you are a fan and draw fanart, please draw some ChriAmy art and upload it to Google Images.**

**GoodWriter: This way, everyone who likes the pairing could enjoy it.**

**Chris: Just what we need. Porn images of us. Fucking great. (sighs)**

**GoodWriter: It's not porn! It's fan art! There's a difference.**

**Amy: Whatever.**

**Demon: Alright. Read and Review!**

**Chris: No flaming!**

**Amy: Demon, I have to confess something.**

**Demon: What is it?**

**Amy: You didn't lose your deck.**

**Demon: What?**

**Amy: (blushing) I took your deck and made a fake copy of it. **

**Demon: You stole my deck?**

**Skagui: And got me beaten up pointlessly?**

**Amy: Shit! Sorry! (runs away)**

**Demon: AMY! (chases her with a stake)**

**Skagui: YOU ROTTEN BITCH! (runs with another SMG after Amy)**

**All others: -_-'**

**~DemonFiccer~**


	16. Chapter 16 Staging a Scene & Surprise

**Demon: Welcome back!**

**GoodWriter: How'd your tournament go?**

**Demon: Well, I got my ass handed to me in the first round. Oh well.**

**Chris: At least you aren't angry anymore.**

**Skagui: Well, let's say we had some "fun".**

**(Amy walks in, bandaged up a bit)**

**Amy: You two suck.**

**Demon: Well, take my deck from me and make me beat Skagui to a pulp, and you'll pay for it.**

**Skagui: You're just lucky I ran out of ammo before we cornered you.**

**Amy: Bastards.**

**Chris: Calm down, Amy. I'm sure they're sorry.**

**Amy: Fuck you.**

**Demon: Not now. Wait until the story for that.**

**Amy: I really hate you right now.**

**Demon: Anyway, before Amy tries to play "hide the hammer", let's go to the next chapter!**

Chapter 16: Staging a Scene and Secret Surprise

"Shit! Shit! Shit! What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Amy freaked as the pair redressed. The hedgehog kept looking at her boyfriend, then her fallen friends. "What are we going to do?" She repeated, fear evident in her voice. Chris, having finally finished dressing, grabbed Amy by the shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. "Relax, Amy. It'll be alright. I promise. Just calm down." He requested, holding her steady as she finally calmed.

"But, what can we do? I mean, you know Tails and Cream are going to tell everyone! What can we do?" Amy asked the human, who looked over at the unconscious couple, deep in thought. "Well," Chris began, almost to himself, "we can't make them forget what they saw. But, what if we convince them they were mistaken of what they saw?" The pink hedgehog looked at him, confused. Chris sighed and looked over. "Think about this. What if we made them believe that they either dreamt of what they saw, or imagined it? They might dismiss it and forget about it. If they bring it up, we'll just have to deny it."

Amy looked over to the pair on the ground, then back at her boyfriend, whose face was showing some deep thinking. "I get what you mean, but the question is how?" She finally asked the human, breaking him out of his thoughts. Looking over, Chris smirked. "Alright. I have an idea. It may be extreme, but if we pull it off right, it just might work." Amy brightened up immensely at his reply. "What do you have in mind?" She asked. Chris's grin grew into a piano. "Help me lift them up and get them to Tails' place."

Now, most people would assume that people would react oddly if they saw two people carrying two unconscious people on their backs through town. Of course, in Mobius, that must not be very odd, as nobody paid any attention to Chris and Amy, who were currently carting Tails and Cream all the way back to Tails' workshop in Mystic Ruins. Amy, who was carrying Cream, looked over to the Tails-toting Chris. "This plan of yours better work, Chris. I feel like an idiot right now." Chris did his best to shrug, walking carefully down the sidewalk. "I feel odd, too. But, hopefully this will work." He assured her.

As the two walked, they came across a bakery, which ironically was run by Vanilla. Chris remembered the cake that Cream had dropped and ruined back at the house. 'That might be important. I better make sure.' He thought. Placing Tails on the ground, Chris stretched his arms. "I'm going inside for a second. Watch Tails for a second, okay?" He asked Amy, who took this time to catch her breath and relax her shoulders. She nodded before sitting down, watching Chris enter the bakery. Luckily for Chris, Vanilla wasn't working today. Instead, he saw a different friendly face standing behind the counter.

"Espio? What the hell are you doing here?" Chris asked, surprised to see the chameleon ninja there. Espio opened his eyes, looking at his customer. "I work here. Vanilla gave us three jobs here. Good thing too, cause to be honest, our detective agency sucks." Espio had a point. Team Chaotix, as they called themselves, hadn't had a case in over three months. Even then, their most recent case was finding a lost ring that was accidently flushed down a toilet. Charmy the bee complained about having to search the septic tank for a week.

"Anyways, what would you like?" The ninja asked, getting to the point of the visit. Chris looked at the display case, trying to find a cake similar to the one Cream dropped. Eyeing what could have been the cake's twin, Chris pointed out his choice. Espio wrapped the cake up and tied the box. "That'll be $18.50." Espio rang up the order, which Chris paid with a twenty. "Keep the change." He said, picking up the box. "See you around, Chris." Espio called as Chris left the bakery.

Amy looked up to see Chris walk out with a box in hand. "What's that for?" She asked, confused. The human looked over to the girl. "Well, Cream and Tails had a chocolate cake with them. If they wake up and notice it's missing, they might get suspicious. So, we have to do what we can to keep the image correct." He explained, picking Tails up and getting him back on his shoulders. Amy shrugged, having put Cream back on her back.

The couple managed, after close to an hour, to arrive at Tails' place. Chris found that the front door was open, surprisingly. "I guess Tails forgot to lock the door." Chris muttered as they walked in. They placed the two unconscious teens on the couch before sighing in relief. _'Thank goodness they didn't wake up. We really wouldn't be able to explain if that happened!_' Chris thought, looking at the sleeping pair. Setting the cake box down, the human began to grin. "Okay. Let's get started." Amy smiled.

Chris and Amy walked out of the house quietly, the empty cake box in hand. Amy made sure to lock Tails' door before they left the area. Once they were a safe distance from the house, both burst out laughing, falling over. "I can't believe you thought of that!" Amy said, wiping tears from her eyes. Chris, who was getting over the laughing fit, grinned like an idiot. "Like I said, it was an extreme idea, but it should work." The pair began walking again. "Besides, I left a hundred for them. At least if they find out, I'll have paid them back for it." Amy snickered. "Yeah, but just doing that was priceless. I'm just glad they didn't wake up." "I'm glad you took care of Cream." Chris responded. Both continued walking back to town.

As they entered town again, Amy stopped short. Looking back, Chris glanced at his girlfriend. "You ok?" He asked. "I forgot I had to do something. I'll be back at the house later, okay?" Amy replied. "The door is unlocked, so don't worry about that. Later!" Amy bolted off, leaving Chris in confusion. "Weird." He muttered as he continued walking.

Amy walked into a small building on a small road. Looking around, she noticed a worker reading a magazine behind the counter. "Excuse me, sir." Amy walked up and spoke, snapping the young raven from his sports magazine. "Yes, what can I do for you?" He asked kindly, placing the magazine away. "I need a copy of this made, if you don't mind." Amy reached into her pocket, pulling out and handing something to the raven. He looked at it and smiled. "No problem. If you wait here, I'll have it done in about five minutes." Amy nodded and sat on a chair near the wall. _'I know I'd have to do this sooner or later.'_ She thought as she watched the worker disappear through a door.

Chris was walking past the mall when his phone rang. Noting the default ring playing, Chris figured the number was an unfamiliar one. Pushing the talk button, Chris cleared his throat. "Hello?" He paused for a second, hearing the other side. "Really? Already? Sure, I can pick it up now. I'll be there in a few minutes. Yes, I have it with me. Thanks." Chris ended the call, surprised at the call. He placed his phone back in his pocket and made a beeline into the mall.

Amy waited patiently for a few moments before the raven walked out, carrying a small box. "The original is in here with the copy. I made the copy using a silver-colored metal, as opposed to your gold-colored one. That'll be $3.25." Amy, not minding which metal was used, paid the raven and walked out, knowing she took care of one situation already.

Chris walked out of the store, a small bag in hand and a large grin plastered on his face. "I can't believe it was finished already. Well, that just makes things that much easier." Chris muttered as he walked back to the house. Passing by the bakery, the human decided to pick up a cake for him and Amy. Walking in, he was greeted with two very familiar faces. "Oh, shit." He mumbled, placing the bag in his pocket.

Amy made it back to her house first, noticing that Chris wasn't there. 'What? I figured he'd be here first. I guess I was faster than I thought.' She thought as she opened the box and removed her item from it. She walked back to the bedroom, hoping to organize Chris's belongings a little.

"Chris? What are you doing here now?" Espio asked the human, who had a stunned look on his face. Chris wasn't shocked that Espio was there. He was stunned to see Shadow picking up a cake there. 'Fuck! I just can't catch a break!' The human thought bitterly as he walked to the counter. "I need to buy a cake." Chris said calmly, hoping Shadow won't start anything. Espio looked confused. "Again? You bought a cake only about an hour ago." Espio said, causing Shadow to look at the human suspiciously. "I bought that cake for Tails earlier." Chris quickly said, which wasn't a total lie. Shadow smirked.

"Really? I thought you would have gotten it for Amy." Shadow said, careful to not show he knew. Chris blushed, shaking that idea off. "No, no. I bought it for Tails. He was busy and needed me to pick it up for him." Chris clearly lied. Shadow, deciding to stop, shrugged, paid for the cake, and chaos controlled out. Chris breathed a sigh of relief. "Shadow's good at scaring the shit out of people when he wants to." He muttered. Espio agreed before continuing the sale.

"By the way, I forgot to ask earlier. Are you guys going to Rouge's party Friday night?" Chris directed to the clerk, who nodded. "Yeah. Vanilla gave us the weekend off, so we're all going to the party. Personally, I think its bullshit we have to dress opposite what we would, but you know that bat." Espio said, shaking his head at the last part. "Anyway, which cake would you like?" Chris looked at the shelves, scanning carefully before spotting a white cake with a rose design on top. "I'll take the rose cake." Espio nodded and took the cake out. Chris paid for the cake, waved goodbye, and exited the bakery, heading home.

Amy was watching TV when Chris walked in, a box in his hands. "Another cake?" Amy asked, surprised. Chris placed the cake on the table, smiling. "Well, I figured we could use something to help us relax a bit from that." He explained to his girlfriend. Amy nodded in understanding. Chris got some plates ready as Amy cut the cake. "So, what are you watching?" He asked Amy, who looked over to the TV. "It's called Mind of Mencia. It's pretty funny." She replied. Chris looked over, recognizing the Honduran comedian. "I remember seeing him before! I love this guy." Chris smiled.

Chris and Amy spent the next few hours watching "Mind of Mencia" and the many jokes Carlos Mencia spoke. Despite the racial jokes, both felt the humor was excellent. After the marathon ended, Chris looked at his phone. "Amy, I think we should go to sleep. It's already 10 p.m." Amy looked at her boyfriend in surprise. "Wow. We spent three hours watching TV. Wow." She said, shocked. The couple went to Amy's room, holding hands. As they covered up, they looked each other in the eyes, love clear in them. "Chris, I have something for you." Amy said, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out her box, opening it up for him to see. Chris's heart broke in happiness when he saw the silver key. "I made you a key for the house. Since you live here, I felt you should have the key." Chris smiled warmly at Amy's kind gesture. Chris took the key and put it in his pocket. "Thank you so much Amy. I really appreciate it." He kissed Amy on the forehead. _'I'm really going to have to get her something to show my appreciation for her.'_ He thought as he hugged her.

"Good night, Amy." Chris whispered as he kissed Amy on the lips. Amy returned the kiss before replying. "Good night, Chris." The couple fell asleep with each other in their arms.

**Meanwhile, at Tails' house…**

Cream awoke with a headache. Rubbing her head in pain, she looked around, letting her eyes adjust. "Whoa, what happened?" She closed her eyes for a second, trying to calm down. When her eyes closed, she remembered what she saw. _'Oh my god, Amy and Chris were…!'_ She popped her eyes open, realizing what she saw. Looking around, she noticed the cake on the counter. _'Wait, I could have sworn I was holding that when we saw…'_ She thought. She looked around and saw an empty bottle of wine. Checking her breath, she noticed a small hint of wine. "I don't remember drinking wine. What the hell…" She saw Tails passed out, some wine on his muzzle.

Looking down, she noticed she was completely naked, and some wine was on her chest fur. "Oh god, did we…?" She muttered, shocked. _'Oh shit! That means, I just dreamt what I saw. But, we… we…'_ Cream looked at Tails, fury growing within her. "TAILS!" She shouted, waking the sleeping fox in a start. "What, what, what?" He frantically yelled, before immediately grabbing his head in pain. Looking up, Tails saw a pissed off Cream. Looking quickly around, he saw an empty wine bottle, some wine on his chest fur, and some on Cream's chest. His eyes widened as he realized what must have happened. "Oh shit…" He muttered.

**Demon: Well, there's chapter 16.**

**Amy: We are bad, aren't we?**

**Chris: Yes we are.**

**Skagui: So, is the party going to happen soon?**

**Demon: Within the next few chapters, dude.**

**Skagui: Good.**

**GoodWriter: This is really interesting. Don't you think they're going to realize what you two did?**

**Demon: Don't worry. Cream's already pissed off because of the scene. She'll beat the fuck out of Tails so much that he'll never remember it.**

**Skagui: Wow. So, what did Chris get?**

**Chris: Nothing!**

**Amy: Chris, what is he talking about?**

**Chris: Demon!**

**Demon: Enough! The answers will come soon enough! Don't worry, Chris. I'll help ya.**

**Chris: Thanks.**

**Demon: Read and Review!**

**Chris: Don't flame us!**

**Skagui: Seriously, what did he get?**

**Demon: Skagui… (holds up a stake)**

**Skagui: Please, try these on for si… what the hell?**

**(Skagui pulled for his guns, but they were gone)**

**Demon: Ahem. (holds Skagui's guns in his hand)**

**Skagui: FUCK!**

**~DemonFiccer~**


	17. Chapter 17 Store Run and Secret Date

**Demon: Welcome back everyone!**

**GoodWriter: What's up?**

**Demon: Not much, but we lost another friend.**

**Bliss: What do you mean?**

**Demon: Skagui fell out a window and broke his legs. He'll be back next chapter, but he'll be in a wheelchair. So, be good.**

**GoodWriter: You didn't push him out the window, did you?**

**Demon: No! I'm appalled you would even THINK that!**

**(Demon starts fake sobbing)**

**GoodWriter: Jeez, man. Calm down.**

**Demon: Alright.**

**Snivy: Anyway, can we get to the story now?**

**(A loud slam is heard, followed by yelling)**

**Tails: DEMON!**

**Demon: Shit! Here's the chapter. Guys, hide!**

Chapter 17: Store Run and Secret Date

The couple woke together to the sunlight passing into the room. Stretching, Chris searched the area for his phone, which he found on the dresser near the bed. He opened his phone to see the time. "8:00 a.m. Guess it's time to get up." He said as he stood up, Amy following his lead. "How was your sleep?" The hedgehog asked her boyfriend. Chris looked to her and smiled. "One of the best night's sleep I've ever had. You?" He replied and asked. "Perfect." She answered, smiling.

The two walked into Amy's living room, yawning and stretching. "So, what do you want to do today?" Amy asked, walking into the kitchen. Chris thought for a moment before his eyes lit up. "Well, I was hoping to do something alone today. You don't mind, do you?" He asked, hoping she wasn't against it. Amy returned with two bowls of cereal, smiling. "I don't mind. I could use a day with the girls, to be honest." Chris received one of the bowls and sat at the table with his girlfriend. _'I've got to get something for her. I just know it.'_ He thought confidently as he ate his breakfast.

"Hey, Amy," He started a few moments later. "I have a suggestion. How would you like to go out to dinner tonight? I was thinking maybe somewhere like Olive Garden." He finished, looking at Amy's surprised face. "But, won't that blow our cover?" She asked back, concerned. Chris shrugged it off. "Don't worry. If anyone sees us, I'll say it's a thank you for letting me move in with you. Besides, the party's tomorrow night, so if the secret accidently gets let out, so be it." Amy thought for a moment, before speaking up.

"But, I don't have a dress for somewhere that nice." Amy protested, to which Chris shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Here." Chris reached into his wallet and pulled out a credit card. Amy looked at it, confused. "You trust me with your money?" She asked, almost sarcastically. Chris smiled. "Well, kind of. That's a prepaid card. I usually get one or two whenever I don't want to carry cash on me. That card has $500 on it. Use it anyway you want to." Amy looked at the card and back at him, happy. "Tell you what," He continued. "I'll go get a suit and set the reservation, and you and the girls could go dress shopping and whatnot. Here." He reached back in the wallet and pulled another two $500 cards.

Amy was elated. She knew Rouge and Cream would love to go shopping for a while. But, she also felt guilty about taking Chris's money. "Chris, I appreciate all of this, but I don't want to spend your money like that. It makes me feel guilty." She tried to hand back the three cards. Chris just smiled and pushed them back in her hand. "Just consider it the rent for the first month or two." He said with a wink. Amy smiled before walking over and grabbing him in a death hug. Chris managed to separate them before he suffocated. They shared a quick kiss before Chris went to change.

Chris was walking through the mall, looking for a tailor. He had already seen Amy walking with Rouge and Cream, who seemed a little stressed out. He decided not to get involved, figuring it had to do with what they did to them. Chris was looking about until he finally found a formal wear store. He walked in, hoping to find someone to help him. It wasn't long before he found a peacock working on another customer. _'I better wait. After all, it won't do any good if I interrupt them. Besides, I've got the time.' _He thought as he took a seat on a bench, looking over. _'Still, I wonder who's getting a suit made this early… besides me.'_ He face palmed at the thought. He turned to look at the customer, who was finally leaving the fitting section. _'At least I'm not with Amy right now to risk anything. God knows what would happen if we were spotted again by someone, especially…' _

"Shadow!" Chris said aloud, sadly a little too loud, getting the customer's attention. Smirking, the black hedgehog walked over to the human, the tailor walking behind him. "Hey, there Chris. What are you doing here?" Shadow asked slyly, figuring it involved a certain hedgehog. Chris froze, not prepared for this. "Well, I uh…" He started, trailing off for a moment. Suddenly, a thought dawned on him. "I'm getting a suit done. I heard Bunnie and Antoine were getting married so I decided to get a suit ready." Chris said, lying through his teeth.

Back in Knothole, Bunnie and Antoine were reading a newspaper when they both suddenly sneezed. "What the hell? I hope I'm not getting sick." Bunnie said, rubbing her nose with her mechanical arm. Antoine, who had a handkerchief, muttered, "Who knows, maybe someone's talking about us." Bunnie scoffed. "Yeah, right, and Amy's going to stop chasing Sonic." She retorted before returning to her paper.

Shadow looked at Chris, who was inwardly sweating bullets. "That would make sense, I guess. Well, I got what I needed for Rouge's damn party. So, I'll see you later." Shadow exited out the store, leaving Chris to breathe a sigh of relief. The peacock walked up to the human and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, sir. Are you here for a suit?" The peacock asked. Chris nodded, standing up. "Yes, sir. I am." The peacock smiled and waved his hand over to the fitting area. "Follow me."

Amy, Cream, and Rouge were walking through the mall, looking for a good dress store. Cream was still venting to the girls about Tails's stupidity and what happened. Rouge laughed at the rabbit's plight, but Amy remained silent, inwardly freaking out. "I swear that damn fox needs to quit pulling this shit!" Cream said, sighing. "I mean, you wouldn't believe what that wine made me dream." Amy looked at Cream. _'Please, not that.'_ She thought as Cream trembled in anger. "I dreamt that I saw Amy and Chris here having sex! Can you believe that?" She said. _'Fuck.' _Amy kicked herself inside at not locking those doors.

Rouge burst into laughter at the thought. "Wow, I can't believe you dreamed something like that. What do you think, Amy?" The bat asked, looking over to the blushing pink hedgehog. "Oh, uh… I think that's crazy!" She said, snapping out of her thoughts. "Clearly, you shouldn't have wine anymore, Cream." She finished. Cream looked at Amy, smiling. "Yeah, I know. Tails should know I don't handle wine well." Amy laughed a bit, trying to hide her nervousness. "Anyway, I can't believe Chris gave you those cards." Rouge told Amy, changing the subject.

Amy smiled. "Well, thing is his apartment is getting demolished today, if not earlier. So, he needed a place to live. Since I have room, I offered him to live with me. He told me to consider it the rent for the month." She grinned, happy she didn't lie that time. "Well, enough chit-chat! Time to shop! Oh, here we are!" Rouge said as she pointed to a store façade. Looking up, Amy saw the sign: "Danielle's Dresses".

"By the way, Amy, I have a question." Rouge said as they entered the store. Amy looked at Rouge, curious. "Well, what is it?" She asked. Rouge looked at Amy with a serious look. "Why do you need a dress right now, anyway?" Amy smiled, inwardly searching for an excuse. After a second, a bright idea hit her. "Well, I heard that Bunnie and Antoine are getting married sometime soon, so I was hoping to get a dress for it early." Rouge looked at her for a minute before shrugging. "Makes sense to me."

"ACCHOO!" "Damn it!" Bunnie shouted after her sneeze. Antoine, once again, used his handkerchief to wipe his nose after his sneeze. "I think we're coming down with something." He said, returning his handkerchief. "Fuck. Oh well." Bunnie looked back for her newspaper. "So," She started, causing Antoine to look at her. "When are we going to send the invites to the others?" Antoine sighed in frustration. "Will you stop asking me that? I'll send them when you pick a god damned date!" He yelled before walking out of the room. _'I just HAD to pop the fucking question. Damn you and your advice, Rotor. Damn you.'_

Chris walked to the counter, a wrapped bag on a hanger in hand. "So, do you really have a wedding to attend, or were you just getting Shadow off your back?" The peacock asked the human, who smiled. "Well, Shadow's been pestering me about someone, and I just needed an excuse to avoid it now. So, how much?" The peacock rang the purchase up and handed him the bill. "A tailor-made suit, matching shoes, shirt, tie, and hat, that comes up to $321.00." Chris handed a prepaid $500 card to the peacock, telling him the value and to keep the change. "By the way, I'd like you to have this, on the house." The peacock handed Chris a long but thin box. "It's a special piece that I think would fit your outfit well." Chris took the box and thanked the kind bird. As he left the store, the peacock waved him off, happy to see the human was satisfied.

Chris walked over to a familiar jewelry store. Walking into Kay's, he noticed the same flamboyant worker at the counter. "Excuse me, sir. I need some help." Chris requested as he approached the worker.

The girls walked out of the mall, each carrying an assortment of bags, and Amy an additional hanger. "Well, I'll see you guys later. Thanks for spending time with me." Amy called as she left. "Thanks for taking us shopping!" Rouge called out as Amy ran to her house. 'As soon as I get home, I'm taking a shower and getting ready.' She thought happily as she bolted to her house, almost rivaling Sonic.

Chris walked out of the mall a few moments later, a small plastic bag stuffed carefully in his pocket. "Alright. Time to get home." He said as he walked back towards Amy's, no… their house. 'I hope Amy likes them. It took forever to find them.' He thought as he headed home.

Chris walked into the house, carrying his bags. Hearing the sound of water, he figured Amy was taking a shower. He looked at the clock, noticing the time was 5:00 p.m. Chris took out his phone and dialed up a number, waiting for the other end to pick up.

"_Olive Garden."_

"Yes, I'd like a reservation for 7:00 tonight, if that's possible."

_"Let me check. One moment, please."_ The sound of typing can be heard. _"Yes, that is available. Party of how many?"_

"Party of 2, please."

_"No problem. What name should it be in?"_

"Christopher Thorndyke."

_"Okay, Mr. Thorndyke. Reservations for tonight at 7:00, party of 2. We'll see you then."_

"Thanks. Goodbye."

Chris hanged up the phone just as Amy walked out, clad in a towel. "Who was that?" She asked the human, who turned away. "Just setting up the reservation, that's all. Get ready. The reservation is for 7:00, about two hours from now." He explained, getting a nod from Amy. "Alright. If you need a shower, go ahead and take one." She walked into her room and closed the door.

Chris walked into the bathroom, locking the door before starting the shower. As he slipped his clothes off, he started thinking. _'I hope Amy enjoys tonight. At least tomorrow night, it'll all be out in the open.'_ Chris stepped into the shower, hoping to get ready.

Amy waited downstairs, waiting for Chris to appear. "Funny. The stereotype has the man waiting for the woman to get ready, yet here we are." She said, laughing to herself. She was wearing a sleek strapless black dress with silver gemstones lining the left side. Her wrists were adorned with silver bracelets with turquoise gemstones imbedded within. Her feet were covered by black stiletto heels. A black headband, replacing her usual red band, finished her outfit. Hearing the stairs creaking, Amy looked over. "About time you… you…" She trailed off.

Chris walked down the stairs, a black tuxedo suit adorning his frame. His jacket was opened slightly, showing a turquoise vest over a crisp white dress shirt. In the jacket pocket was a small turquoise handkerchief. His black pants were kept up with a black belt with a turquoise buckle. His solid black shoes shined, contrasting his unseen white socks. A black fedora hat perched on top of his orange hair, a turquoise band around the felt rim of the hat. Chris wore a pair of turquoise gloves and a turquoise tie as well. What surprised Amy the most was the cane in his hand.

The cane was the gift the peacock gave to Chris. It was a long and slender cane, shining brightly. The cane itself was made out of black stainless steel, topped with white bands on the top and bottom. It could easily be seen as a giant magic wand if it weren't for the turquoise diamond-shaped handle. All in all, Chris was a millionaire, but with the suit and cane, he looked like one. "Wow." Amy said, amazed. Chris just chuckled before meeting his girlfriend at the couch. "I believe we should go now. Our reservation is in half an hour." He calmly stated, taking in Amy's appearance. The pair matched up well with each other, even though they didn't plan on the other's clothes. The pair held hands as they left for the restaurant, about fifteen minutes away.

Chris and Amy entered the restaurant, eyeing the nice inside of the place. They approached the waiter at the podium. "Reservation for Thorndyke, party of 2." Chris said, taking off his hat. "Let's see. Theo, Thomas, ah, here we go. Christopher Thorndyke, party of 2. Come with me. I'll bring you to your table." The three walked farther into the room, finally stopping at a booth near the window. "Here you go, sir. A waiter will be here shortly to take your order." The man walked back to his post, while Chris and Amy sat down.

"This is so nice, Chris. I'm glad you did this for me." Amy said, happy and excited. Chris placed his cane and hat near him on the seat, taking off his gloves as well. "No problem, Amy. I'm glad we're able to do this. Although, maybe we shouldn't go over the top too often, you know?" He asked, pointing to the stuff he placed down. Amy giggled and agreed. "At least we still have this stuff for the future, right?" Chris nodded in agreement.

"By the way, did Rouge or Cream ask you why you were getting the dress?" He asked, seeing Amy blush in response. "Don't be too embarrassed. I met up with Shadow in the clothing store, and he asked me why I was getting a suit. I lied and told him I heard Antoine and Bunnie were getting married." Amy burst into giggles after hearing that. "What's so funny?" Chris asked, confused. Amy wiped her eyes. "That's what I told Rouge when she asked me about the dress!" Both shared a quick laugh before the waiter showed up to take their orders.

The couple walked into the house, full and happy. "That was the best lobster I've ever eaten." Chris said, removing his hat. "It was the ONLY lobster I've ever eaten." Amy said shyly. Chris smiled and hugged the hedgehog. "Don't worry, Amy. Any time you want lobster, I'll get it for you." Amy smiled as they walked into the bedroom. Chris removed his suit and placed it, as well as his cane, in the bag that the suit came in before hanging it up. Amy did the same with her dress, leaving both of them in their underwear.

As they climbed into bed, Chris's eyes lit up. "Oh, wait a moment. I almost forgot something. Hang on a moment." He rushed out of the room, leaving Amy confused. A moment later, he returned with a small flat box in hand. "Here you go, Amy. Consider it a thank you for letting me live here." Amy opened the box and nearly burst into tears at the lovely pendant and earrings inside the box. The pendant was a beautiful pink topaz gem encased in a ring of white gold. It was beautifully cut and was attached to a white gold chain. The earrings were also white gold with a pink topaz stone in the center of each.

Amy threw herself into Chris's arms, sobbing in happiness at the human's generosity. "Thank you so much, Chris. I don't deserve someone like you." She sobbed into his chest, which he didn't mind. Hugging her tighter, Chris responded. "Don't say that. Truth is, I don't deserve someone as nice as you. You're the perfect girl." Amy looked at Chris, both with tears in their eyes. "I guess we don't deserve each other, huh?" She asked the human, who smiled. Remembering the famous phrase from D.L. Hughley, Chris responded. "Yet, we have each other. Ain't that a bitch?" The two laughed as they fell asleep, happily in each other's arms.

**Demon: How was that?**

**Amy: Very nice. **

**GoodWriter: Very lovely, to say the least.**

**Snivy: So, is the party going to be soon?**

**Demon: Probably the next chapter. **

**Bliss: About damn time.**

**(Stomping is heard and getting closer)**

**Demon: Aw, fuck. I forgot about Tails. I got an idea.**

**(Tails walks in, pissed off)**

**Tails: What the fuck Demon! How could you do that to me and Cream? I'm going to kick your…**

**Demon: (Taps Tails on the forehead with his palm) Sleep!**

**(Tails falls unconscious immediately and hits the floor)**

**Demon: Thank you "Whose Line Is It Anyway?" **

**Snivy: Well, that was interesting.**

**Demon: Anyway, see you next time! Read and Review!**

**Bliss: No flaming!**

**GoodWriter: Demon, honestly. Did you push Skagui out the window?**

**Demon: No, dammit!**

**~DemonFiccer~**


	18. Chapter 18 Time to Party,Telling Secrets

**Demon: Welcome back!**

**(Skagui wheels in, happy)**

**Skagui: Thanks!**

**Demon: Actually, I meant welcome back to AFIN, but that works too.**

**Skagui: Asshole.**

**(Demon sighs)**

**Demon: Anyway, how was your vacay?**

**Skagui: Well, it sucked. The hospital had a no gun policy. Fuckers.**

**GoodWriter: At least you're back.**

**Bliss: Yeah, it's getting interesting now.**

**Amy: Yeah, the party's finally here!**

**(Amy starts dancing for no reason)**

**All others: -_-'**

**Demon: Anyway, it's about time to get the chapter going.**

**Snivy: Hell yeah! (Smacks Skagui on the leg in excitement)**

**Skagui: OW! God damn it!**

**Snivy: Sorry.**

**Demon: Alright, onward!**

Chapter 18: Time to Party and Telling Secrets

The sun rose slightly, signaling dawn. The light began to expose itself to the homes of the city. To one house, the sun seemed to focus its light. A small beam of light peeked through a window, which was mostly covered by a pink curtain. A small gap between the curtains allowed the beam to pass through, finding its target. Annoyed at the light blinding her, even with her eyes closed, the pink hedgehog sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Damn sunlight." Amy muttered, fully awake. Removing her hands, she looked around the room, which was mostly dark. She looked down to find her boyfriend sleeping contently on the bed next to her. Smiling evilly, she hatched a plan to wake the human up.

**Lime Alert! **

Reaching under the covers, Amy grabbed Chris's manhood, which reacted to her touch. As she started stroking it, she listened to the moans her boyfriend was making. _'This is so fucked up, but the reaction will be priceless.' _She thought as she continued stroking him. Feeling the organ become fully erect, she smiled and began panting, hoping Chris would hear her. Sure enough, Chris smiled even wider and groaned. _'Now's my chance.'_ Amy thought. "Oh, yes. Chris, keep it up. You're really doing great." She fake panted, seeing Chris groan.

She kept her pace up as she saw the human start to talk in his sleep. "Amy, so tight… oh wow." Amy's grin broadened into a piano, knowing she had him. She picked up the pace, grinning like an idiot. "Hurry, Chris. Sonic's supposed to show up in a minute." She said, trying to get him to finish. "Who the hell is Sonic?" Chris replied in his sleep, nearly making Amy burst into laughter. _'He's going to be pissed when he finds out what happened.'_ She thought as she felt the manhood in her hand tighten up. "That's it, Chris. Fill me up to the brim!" She felt a gush on her hand, followed by a content sigh by her husband. Removing her hand from under the blanket, she saw her bare hand was covered by the human's seed. Smiling evilly, she hopped out of bed, heading to the bathroom to clean her hand. However she suddenly felt a strange sensation between her legs.

"Oh god, what's this?" She asked as her knees buckled, making her hit the floor. She felt herself tighten up suddenly, and she gushed an orgasm almost immediately. She screamed, not knowing what happened.

**End of Lime **

Amy shot up, panting. Looking around, she saw she was still in bed. Looking around in a panic, she saw that the sun was up, but more than she remembered. She turned to where Chris was supposed to be, only to gasp in shock. Chris was sitting there, his hand covered in her juices and grinning like a jackass. "What… what the hell happened?" Amy asked, a mix of anger and confusion on her face. Chris chuckled, wiping his hand off on a wash rag he had on the nearby dresser.

"Well, I woke up to your talking. I heard you say you were going to 'attack' me while I slept, so I decided to get even. The whole time you thought you were getting me, I was actually getting you. Apparently, you have more stamina than you thought I did." He stood up, tossing the dirty rag into a nearby clothes hamper. Amy hmphed in annoyance at being tricked. "You're an asshole, you know that right?" She asked, her face red in embarrassment and anger. Chris turned back and smiled. "You were planning it first. You were going to do it if I was sleeping, weren't you?" Amy blushed again, remaining silent. "I thought so." Chris replied as he left the room.

(AFIN)

Chris and Amy were looking at the clothes they had bought for Rouge's party and thinking. "I can't believe we're actually wearing this shit tonight." Chris muttered, shaking his head. Amy sighed in agreement. "Rouge has some weird traits, that's for sure. If we didn't buy these ourselves, you'd think Rouge bought them for us. On a bright note, we'll probably shock everyone there." Amy said, picking up her strapped outfit. Chris smirked, turning away. "I wonder if that suit will get any use in the future." He muttered slyly. The response was a hard hit to his head with the hedgehog's trusty hammer. Picking himself up, Chris grumbled a few words that shouldn't be said around small children. Amy placed the suit down, blushing slightly at the thought of wearing the thing.

Chris looked at his outfit, sighing at the wig. "I say we burn this shit after we're done. How about you?" Amy looked at the outfits and smiled. "Well, yours, maybe. Mine, I don't think so. Maybe we can use it in the future." Chris rolled his eyes, figuring replying would result in another hit. Amy didn't see his act, so she changed the subject. "What do you think the others will wear?" Chris looked at his girlfriend, shrugging. "Who knows? They could wear almost anything."

(AFIN)

Dressed in their outfits (and Amy in her cloak), the pair walked to Rouge's place. "I look like Raven, damn it." Amy muttered. Chris looked over to her, surprised. "I didn't think you watched Teen Titans. But, you don't look like her. More like her emotion Rage." Amy flinched, then reached behind her. "Watch it, jackass. I still have my hammer with me." Amy threatened, pulling her hammer from the sling on her back. Chris stepped away, holding his hands in defense. "Sorry." The two walked in silence the rest of the way to Rouge's house.

As they approached the door, they noticed a flyer attached to the door. Chris pulled the paper off the door, reading it. "Shit! She moved the party!" Amy looked over his shoulder, reading the flyer Rouge taped to the door.

**Rouge's Opposite Party**

**Tonight, 7 p.m. until 12 a.m.**

**G.U.N. Business Center Office**

**Not on list, not allowed in!**

**Must dress opposite of normal.**

Chris dropped the flyer in frustration. "Damn her, that's all the way across town! She expects us to go into town like this?" He said, annoyed beyond belief. Amy was pissed as well, but thought about it. "Do you think she's testing us?" Chris looked at her, confused. Noting his face, she continued. "Maybe she wants to see who's willing to walk in town dressed differently." Chris shook his head. "She is battier than I thought. Well, let's go." The pair left, heading to town. "In for a penny, in for a dollar." Chris said, slight venom in his voice.

(AFIN)

After thirty minutes of walking through town, as well as a few guffaws from some folks, the pair made it to the G.U.N. office building. Chris knocked on the door, only to be met with Topaz. "Name." She demanded. Chris cursed under his breath. "Christopher Thorndyke and Amy Rose." Topaz looked from the clipboard and smiled. "Sorry, I can't recognize anyone in their outfits." Chris and Amy walked in, taking notice of Topaz's outfit.

Topaz was wearing a yellow cocktail dress with yellow heels. Her hair, which was a wig, was blond and in a ponytail. "Uh, why are you wearing that?" Amy asked, pulling her hood off. Topaz laughed a bit before answering. "I never wear dresses, unless there was a bet involved. Plus, I fucking hate the color yellow." Chris and Amy looked at the human before shrugging. Topaz looked at her clipboard and smiled. "Well, you two are the last to arrive. Let's go." She locked the door before leading the two into another room.

As the three entered the main room, Chris and Amy were introduced to a strange sight indeed. A certain red echidna walked up to them, a red cup in hand. "What's up, guys?" Knuckles asked, slightly slurring. Chris cringed. _'Great. Five minutes into the party and he's already drunk.' _He thought as he took in the echidna's outfit. Surprisingly, Knuckles was wearing an armor-like suit out of the Master Emerald! "Knuckles, why the hell are you wearing the M.E.?" The human asked. Knuckles laughed a bit, nearly falling over. "Tikal helped me make this suit from the Emerald. This way, it'll be safe and I'll fit the dress code." Chris looked and saw Tikal, clad in a dress made of gems, which apparently were found on Angel Island. She was talking with Chaos, who was, amazingly, red! "Damn, even Chaos changed for this. Oh, wait! What about Angel Island?" Chris asked.

Tikal, hearing the question, walked over to the group. "Well, Chris, I used a spell on the island. As long as Knuckles is in possession of the Emerald, the island will stay floating, no questions asked." She explained. "And, in case you're wondering, I normally won't wear any gems unless they're in jewelry. Hence, the dress." She finished, answering the human's next question. Tikal looked at Chris's outfit, fighting a laugh.

Chris saw this and shrugged. "Go ahead, laugh. I know you won't be the last." Tikal let loose a laughing fit, getting Chaos to walk over. Unable to talk to anyone other than Knuckles or Tikal, the chaos creature just waved before moving Tikal away. Chris and Amy sighed before finding a seat at a table. Also seated there was Sonic and Shadow, who were talking.

Shadow was clad in a white suit and pants. He also carried a guitar on his back and slicked his quills back. Chris, noticing the look, laughed a bit. "Wow, Shadow. I never would have guessed you'd dress like Elvis Presley." Shadow smirked, then frowned. "Isn't that the point of this fucking party? Surprising people with different clothing?" He took notice of Chris's outfit, fighting a smile. Amy looked at Sonic, who was silent and seemingly hiding his face. His dress (perfect word) made Amy fall out of the chair laughing.

Beyond all odds, Sonic was actually wearing an exact copy of Amy's red dress! He even wore the rings on his wrists and sported a red headband. Chris saw Sonic and laughed, making the blue blur cover his face. "Go ahead, Chris. Laugh. Remember, I have dirt on you." Sonic muttered, catching the human's attention. As the boy stopped laughing, he noticed another group at a nearby table.

Team Chaotix were sitting and laughing, with the exception of Espio, who was silent. Espio was wearing an orange jumpsuit and was painted orange all over. _'That makes sense,' _Chris thought. _'As a ninja, he's supposed to hide well. Wearing orange is a dead giveaway.' _He looked next to Vector, who was painted a slightly darker green. After asking Sonic, he found that Vector came as a crocodile, not an alligator. Figuring it was good enough, he looked over to the teenaged Charmy. The bee was painted to look like a ladybug, contrasting the fact he's a bee, which is more dangerous. Chris smiled, turning back to his girlfriend, who was under fire from Sonic about her outfit.

"Seriously Amy, looking like Raven is not your opposite. Why won't you show us your real outfit?" Chris looked on in amusement. _'Guess Sonic watches Teen Titans too.'_ He thought before hearing a distinct "What's up?" Everyone looked over to see Tails, Cream, and Vanilla. Tails was dressed in a rabbit outfit, while the two real Rabbits were dressed like foxes. "Talk about role reversal." He muttered as he watched the trio walk up.

"How have you been, Chris?" Vanilla asked, getting the human's attention. "I'm doing alright. I lost my apartment, but Amy's letting me live with her." He replied, making Cream's ears perk up. _'Wait, that dream showed them in Amy's house…'_ She thought as her mother talked with the human. Before she could say something to Chris, the music stopped and Topaz spoke up.

"Welcome everyone to Rouge's party. Now, since everybody's here, let's welcome our host, Rouge the Bat!" Topaz called, moving away as a light shined where she stood. Chris paid close attention, as did the others. "Let's see what she wears." He muttered. When Rouge walked up into the light, all the guys were blown back from massive nosebleeds, except Espio, whose eyes were closed. All the girls were freaked out and blushing madly. Rouge the Bat was stark naked!

"Welcome to the party everyone! Enjoy yourselves. Anyone who wishes to dance can hop up and have some fun. The party lasts until midnight, so make it count!" Rouge said before hopping off the stage and walking to the table. As she approached, everyone managed to recover from the shock. "What's up, guys?" Rouge asked. Chris froze for a minute before finally speaking. "Rouge, why… why are you naked?" He asked. Rouge just smiled. "Well, its opposite of what I'd wear. I almost always wear clothes, right?" She said nonchalantly. Chris blushed and turned away. _'Valid point.'_ He thought.

(AFIN)

The next couple of hours passed smoothly. Almost everyone danced to a song or two. Shadow actually shocked everyone by dancing and singing along to a few Elvis songs. Then, in an ultimate surprise, he ripped his suit off to reveal a white Speedo during "Sexy and I know it." All the girls, except Amy, had nosebleeds this time, while the guys turned away. Even Chris managed to dance to a song or two, ignoring everyone's laughter at his outfit. Amy was the only one who didn't want to dance. She told Chris she wanted to keep her outfit secret until the time was right. Eventually, the party was down to one hour. Rouge walked up and picked up a microphone.

"Alright. I think it's time for a little game. I'm going to pick one boy and one girl to come up. They must tell one secret to us all each. We're going to pick randomly. Topaz, if you will." Rouge walked to Topaz, who was holding two bowls, one containing blue eggs and the other pink eggs. Picking one pink egg, Rouge turned to the crowd. "Everyone has to pick an egg. Boys pick blue and girls pink. There's an equal amount of eggs to each gender, so someone WILL have to spill. Time to choose."

Topaz walked around, having each person pick an egg from the respective bowl. After everyone had their egg, Rouge called all the men up. "Alright men, line up." As the guys all lined up, Rouge grabbed a green egg Topaz held out to her. "You guys will do what I do when I count to three." Rouge took the green egg and smashed it against her chest, shattering the shell. "One of you guys has an egg with blue paint in it. The person with the paint will tell their secret. Don't worry, the paint is washable, in case you want to keep your outfit for later on." The girls watched, wondering who'd have to tell. Rouge held her hand up and counted.

"1… 2… 3!" The guys all cracked their eggs on their chests, most of whom were paint free. The guys looked and saw that the man with paint was…

**(You guys know who it is, so we'll skip this. No? Fine.)**

…

…

…

"Shadow! You will be the men's tell. Men, sit down. Women, get your asses up!" The women lined up, each ready for Rouge's count. "1… 2… 3!" The girls cracked their eggs, the painted girl revealed to be…

"Amy! You will tell." Rouge announced. Amy cursed the pink paint hitting her red cloak, and even more about having to tell a secret. Rouge was happy. _'At least one of my two goats got it.'_ She thought. "Alright, Shadow and Amy hop on stage." The two hedgehogs reluctantly got on stage, forced to spill their guts on a secret. Shadow was first. He managed to carry his guitar with him up to the stage. "Well, I wasn't planning on doing this now, but I have no choice, I guess." He said, reaching into the guitar. He hopped down and walked over to Rouge.

"Rouge, I am glad that we have gotten to know each other. Now, I have a question only you can answer." Shadow got on one knee, stunning all in attendance, Rouge most of all. "Rouge the Bat, will you marry me?" He asked, revealing a ring box from the guitar and opening it, revealing a large diamond ring. Rouge looked at the hedgehog, tears in her eyes. "Yes, Shadow. I will marry you!" She threw herself in the hedgehog's arms, squeezing him in a hug that would make Amy proud, which it did. The others watching clapped and cheered at what they saw.

After ten minutes of celebrating, Rouge was looking at Amy, who was still standing on the stage. "Alright, Amy. Time for your secret. Let's hear it." Rouge called. Amy nodded, taking a deep breath. "Before I tell my secret, I have to show you guys my outfit, since only one other person has seen it." Amy took a deep breath before grabbing her cloak and throwing it off. Everyone, except Chris, fell back from a nosebleed as a result of the outfit. Amy sighed; she knew that would be the reaction.

After everyone recovered, Amy continued. "Okay. My secret is that I'm dating someone." Everyone, except a bat, human, and two hedgehogs, began scanning the other guests, mainly focusing on a blue hedgehog. "So, can my boyfriend please come up and join me?" Everyone who looked around turned to Sonic, who sat back and smugly smiled. To the surprise of most of the partiers, Chris stood up and walked up the stage. Chris and Amy kissed each other for a moment before staring at the crowd. "Yes, I am dating Chris Thorndyke!"

**Demon: There is chapter 18.**

**Bliss: Aw, another cliffhanger?**

**GoodWriter: Dude, what gives?**

**Demon: Cliffhanger for Easter. That's why this is longer than usual.**

**Skagui: Well, I'll recover fully by then. So, I'll be happy.**

**Amy: I wonder how everyone's going to react.**

**Chris: Who knows?**

**Demon: Well, until after Spring Break, Read and Review!**

**Amy: No flames!**

**GoodWriter: Surf's up, dudes!**

**~DemonFiccer~**


	19. Chapter 19 Reactions & Really Good Night

**Demon: Welcome back to A Friend in Need!**

**Skagui: (walking in) About time you update this.**

**GoodWriter: I concur with Skagui, surprisingly.**

**Skagui: Hey!**

**Bliss: Will you two cut it out for a few moments? **

**Demon: At least I can trust GoodWriter won't curse anyone out.**

**Snivy: Chicken.**

**GoodWriter: No, it's called being civilized.**

**Snivy: Most people call it being a…**

**Demon: Enough! You're worse than fucking ANBU!**

**Amy: Can we get to this story? I know Demon has finals coming up soon.**

**Demon: Yeah, this whole week in fact. **

**Skagui: Then, why the fuck are you doing this now?**

**Demon: People like you won't get off my fucking back about it, that's why!**

**Skagui: I retract my last question.**

**Demon: Good. Enjoy your vacation, Amy?**

**Amy: Yeah, but Chris and the others are taking it easy. Too much sun for them.**

**Demon: Understood. Well, as they said on MXC, "Get it on!"**

**(Voice of George Takei is heard)**

**George: Oh, my!**

**Demon: Damn it, Takei!**

Chapter 19: Reactions, Rest of Party, and Really Good Night

Amy and Chris stood on the stage, bracing themselves for whatever reaction they'd get. They knew Sonic would support them, but the others were a mystery. About a minute passed in total silence, until Knuckles shook his head. "Whoa. That just sobered me up." He said clearly. Looking up to the couple, Knuckles clapped in approval. Sonic, seeing the echidna's idea, clapped as well. One by one, everyone started clapping. Blushing, the couple walked off the stage, awaiting the swarm of questions they knew they'd get. They were not disappointed.

Cream rushed to the pair, smiling and jumping around. "I can't believe you and Chris are together! This is weird. I wonder if my dream was a premonition or something." She said to the couple, who kept quiet. Before she could continue, Tails ran up and high-fived Chris. "Good job. Someone finally distracted her from Sonic. It's a miracle." The fox exclaimed. Chris laughed slightly before Tails continued. "So, how long have you guys been together?" Chris cringed, knowing this would happen.

"Well, we've been together for a while. In fact, that Sunday that Sonic went to see you, was the day we officially got together." The human explained which made Tails think. "Wait a minute. You've been together for almost a week, right?" He was given a nod in response. "And you moved in with Amy recently?" Another nod. "Then, what Cream and I saw was real, wasn't it?" This time, Chris hesitated before finally nodding. Tails quickly removed a glove and slapped Chris across the face. "So, Cream beat the shit out of me for nothing!" He yelled, faking anger.

Cream heard her boyfriend's outburst and looked at Amy. "Is that true?" The rabbit asked, getting a hesitant nod from the pink hedgehog. Cream face palmed. "Damn it, now Tails won't let me hear the end of this." She removed her hand. "So, you guys…" She started, wanting Amy to finish. "We set up the scene. We didn't want any more accusers before we told anyone. Sonic already found out, and we didn't want more knowing." Amy finished.

"Sonic wasn't the only one, hon." Amy and Cream turned to see Rouge and Shadow walking up, hand in hand. "I saw you guys back when you were coming back from the beach. Shadow said he could tell something was up, so I took a look." Rouge continued. Shadow smirked. "I knew you guys were hiding something, but I didn't know what." He explained, causing both to blush slightly. "So," Rouge started again, "Shadow and I watched you two for a bit and saw you were together. In fact, I was hoping you guys would spill tonight. This was the real reason for the party."

The next half-hour was spent with everyone asking multiple questions to the couple, including a few 'mature' questions from Rouge, which the couple blatantly denied. Unfortunately, Shadow was near his fiancé, and acted as a makeshift lie-detector, much to the couple's chagrin. By the time questioning winded down, everyone was relaxed, some a little too much. Knuckles was currently dancing on the stage, singing along to Toby Keith's "Red Solo Cup". A few people here and there would remark how that song 'fits Knuckles so well', making Chris laugh and Knuckles get pissed. Eventually, the party had ended and everyone was leaving. Knuckles still made for a good show when he glided off to Angel Island crooked.

Amy and Chris managed to make it home easily, considering neither of them had anything to drink at the party. "Well, that went very well." Chris said, smiling. Amy nodded in agreement. "I can't believe everyone was cool about us being together." Chris chuckled. "I can't believe Knuckles got hammered, sobered up, and got hammered again." Amy laughed, opening the door. Walking into the bedroom, Amy looked at her boyfriend. "I can't believe the number of remarks you got for your outfit." Chris smirked. "Coming from the girl who made everyone else blow back from nosebleeds." He retorted, opening her cloak. Amy looked at the clock, which read 12:30 a.m. "Well, I'm not tired, so how about we do something to pass the time?" She asked sexily, making Chris blush. "Well, first let's find that box… ah!" He couldn't finish his sentence as Amy threw him on the bed and jumped on top of him.

**Lemon Alert: If under 18 or hate the idea, skip to the next mark.**

"Amy, can't you just wait for me to…" Chris couldn't finish his statement as Amy grabbed hold of his lips with her own. Amy was enjoying herself, while Chris was still trying to think. _'Damn this girl, we need to get a condom… ah, fuck it.'_ He thought as he deepened the kiss. Letting the moment take over, the human kicked off his shoes, while Amy removed hers, refusing to separate their faces. Soon, both had to release their grip to get some air. Panting, the couple looked at each other, a mixed look of lust and love in their eyes. Amy reached over and began removing Chris's jacket, while the human grabbed hold of the hedgehog's red cloak. Both managed to fling the articles away, exposing Amy in her strap suit and Chris in his muscle shirt.

Amy gripped Chris's shirt and literally tore the garment off his chest, throwing the ruined shirt to the side. Looking at Chris's chest, she smirked. "You really need to start working out more." She said, rubbing her hands on his chest. "It's not my fault I have little muscle tone." He complained, reaching behind Amy, searching for the button that held her top. "Well, you still should start." She said, enjoying the human's hands on her back. Finding the button, Chris undid said button, pulling the strap top off of the pink hedgehog, freeing her breasts from their thin prison.

Smiling, Chris reached up and began massaging one of her mounds with his right hand, while rubbing her back with his left. Both actions resulted in Amy letting out a moan that was music to the human's ears. The human began pinching Amy's nipple with his thumb and index finger, making the girl moan louder. Satisfied, Chris changed hands, this time massaging her right breast with his left hand and rubbing her back with his right. Amy was panting, clearly enjoying the attention. _'God, this is so good. I'm about to… No! Not yet.'_ She thought as she stopped the human's actions. Amy smirked as she reached for his belt. "You must be feeling awfully confined in those pants. Let's take care of that." She said slyly as she undid the buckle, then undoing his pants. Yanking the human's pants off, she noticed he wore black boxers with red hearts underneath. _'He took the "opposite attire" thing to the extreme.'_ She thought as she gripped the human's manhood through the fabric, getting a loud groan in response.

Chris could barely think by this point. _'God, she is an angel. Sonic's crazy for turning her down time and again. Still, her personality is definitely better than anything she could possibly…' _"Oh, shit!" Chris broke his thought as he felt warmth around his member. Looking down, he saw Amy had not only released him from his boxers, but she engulfed him in her mouth. Amy was using her tongue to its fullest, working around his member like it was a Popsicle. She slowly sucked on his manhood, getting him to shake a bit and moan. Not to be outdone, Chris managed to reach over and undo the straps on Amy's bottom, pulling the garment off and throwing it to the side.

Before he could continue, Amy threw her body from him, her mouth still occupied. "Nmph Ymph." She said, her words muffled by the human's organ. "What?" Chris asked. Amy freed her mouth, using her hand on the appendage at the moment. "I said not now. You wait and just enjoy." She said before returning to sucking on Chris's manhood. The human could barely think, let alone talk, so he complied. Soon, a familiar feeling overtook him. "Amy, I'm about to cum!" Chris yelled. Instead of stopping, the hedgehog sped up, even deep throating him a couple times. Chris couldn't hold it anymore and gave a mighty yell as his seed rushed out of him and into Amy's mouth.

Removing herself from Chris carefully, Amy winked at the human before swallowing his seed in one gulp, opening her mouth afterward. Chris suddenly lost his smile, which worried Amy a bit. Suddenly, Chris jumped forward, sending the girl to the bed, with the human on top. "What are you doing?" Amy asked, confused. Chris smiled again. "I'm just repaying the favor." He replied, heading down.

The human kissed Amy's stomach and went down to her flower, which was drenched. To the pink hedgehog's surprise, Chris began kissing her flower, causing a pulse of pleasure to hit her. The human began to lick around her flower, making her womanhood even more wet. Amy began moaning to Chris's actions, unable to help the pleasure she felt. Chris opened her lips slightly and forced his tongue in, causing Amy to jolt for a second. Amy felt like she was about to burst. Chris managed to find her button, sucking on it. This sudden action made Amy lose all control.

Without warning, Amy screamed as her orgasm hit, sending her vaginal fluids all over the bed and covering Chris's face. Lifting his head up, Chris took a look at the girl he just pleasured, smiling and panting. Wiping his face off, Chris positioned himself over her flower. "Are you ready for this, Amy?" He asked. Amy nodded. "Yes. Just be gentle. This is my first time." She answered, panting. Chris nodded and proceeded to enter her flower. Amy felt a stretching of her inner walls, while Chris felt a tight grip on his manhood. Slowly, he pushed more of himself inside, making sure to minimize Amy's pain. Soon, he came across some kind of barrier, causing Amy to wince in pain.

"Amy, if you want to stop, we can. If we don't, there's no going back." Chris warned. Amy just smiled and gripped his arms. "It'll be okay. Go ahead." She assured him. Both taking a deep breath, Chris pulled out slightly, then quickly broke Amy's barrier. Amy cried out in pain, and Chris saw some blood drip out. Concerned, Chris waited for Amy to relax before anything else. After a few moments, Amy nodded for Chris to continue. He started slowly to allow her to get used to the feeling, but soon sped up. Amy wasn't feeling any pain anymore. Instead, she felt an immense wave of pleasure hit her every few seconds, making her moan. She wrapped her legs around her lover's waist and began matching his motions.

The two spent what felt like hours just thrusting and moaning, enjoying the moment they were sharing. Soon, Amy felt herself building up again. "Chris, I'm about to cum!" Amy yelled, getting the human's attention. The hedgehog tensed up, tightening around Chris's member before her fluids rushed out of her, coating him and the bed sheets below them. Chris felt himself about to burst as well. However, a sudden thought broke through him. _'I'm not wearing a condom!'_ He frantically thought. The human tried to pull out, only for Amy's legs to hold him in.

Thinking quickly, Chris reached down and pinched Amy's leg, causing her to loosen her leg and let out a yelp of pain. The human took advantage, breaking free and pulling out of the girl. The instant his manhood left her warmth, Chris's seed shot out, coating Amy's breasts and stomach with his essence.

**End of Lemon Scene**

Panting, the two looked at each other. Amy sat up and slapped the human across the face, hard. "What the hell was that for?" She asked angrily. Chris pointed down. "I wasn't wearing a condom and didn't want to risk anything, Amy." He explained.

Realizing what he was doing, Amy calmed down and kissed him in apology, which he returned. Separating, the two smiled and covered up. The couple held each other close, awaiting the next day. Both whispered "I love you" before drifting off to sleep, having finally connected as one.

**Demon: There's chapter 19.**

**Skagui: Wow. Just, wow.**

**(Demon looks over to find Bliss, Snivy, and Amy passed out, noses bleeding)**

**GoodWriter: What the (EFF!) was that?**

**Demon: That was what happens when I get enough demands.**

**Skagui: God damn. **

**Demon: Well, I'm going study. Read and Review!**

**GoodWriter: No flames!**

**Demon: Seriously, I will ride your ass on this.**

**George: Oh, my!**

**Demon: Damn it, Takei!**

**~DemonFiccer~**


	20. Chapter 20 Happy Couple, Happy Moment

**(Everyone, minus Demon, is waiting)**

**Bliss: Where the hell is he?**

**GoodWriter: I thought he was working on a new LSLV chapter. **

**Skagui: That bastard better hurry up, or else…**

**Snivy: Or else what? You'll shoot him dead? Then who'll write the chapters?**

**Skagui: Uh… damn it. I hate logic.**

**(Demon walks in, carrying a clipboard and a stoic expression)**

**Demon: Welcome back to A Friend in Need.**

**Skagui: Alright, jackass. Why are we here now? You're supposed to be working on LSLV.**

**Demon: I know. I just decided to take a rain check on it. The new chapter will be done soon.**

**Skagui: Wrong answer, motherfucker!**

**(Skagui jumps at Demon; Snivy clotheslines him in time)**

**Demon: Sorry. Summer takes its toll sometimes. Besides, I have some good news and bad news.**

**GoodWriter: Spill. What's the good news?**

**Demon: I have outlined my next Sonic story, and will start on it sooner or later. I'll keep the pairing secret until it is uploaded.**

**Skagui: What's the bad news?**

**Demon: Well, since I try to keep only a few multi-chapter stories at once, I have to, well…**

**Bliss: Fuck. I think I know where this is going…**

**Demon: I'm sorry to report this will be the last chapter of A Friend In Need.**

**Skagui: WHAT!**

**Demon: I'm sorry, but this is the end of AFIN.**

**Skagui: You bastard!**

**(Skagui jumps Demon again, but Snivy clotheslines Skagui again)**

**GoodWriter: But, what about us?**

**Demon: Well, I'm going to have one or two other writers in the A.T. of that story, but you might be able to stay.**

**Snivy: And I thought you were my friend.**

**Demon: Come on, now. You guys knew this day would come.**

**Bliss: It still hurts.**

**Demon: Well, let's get to this final chapter. **

**All others: Okay.**

**Skagui: Glurgle, glurgle.**

Chapter 20: Happy Couple and Heartwarming Moment

Six months passed for everyone, almost in the blink of an eye. After Chris and Amy's secret was revealed, not much of interest seemed to happen. Of course, considering the events that had taken place, not much could compare. We find Amy and Chris currently in their home, remodeling it. The door opened, where a large old mattress was jammed through the doorway, followed by a rusty frame. The couple wiped their foreheads, glad the hardest part of the renovation was finished.

"Damn, I've been wanting to throw that thing out for months!" Amy exclaimed, falling onto the couch, exhausted. Chris sat down next to her and agreed. "At least we're almost done with the changes. All that's left is the guest room." The human said, looking over to the door. Amy was about to respond when the mail slot opened slightly, followed by a few letters. The pink hedgehog walked over to collect the mail. As per usual, she threw the letters onto the table after seeing what the letters contained.

"Bill, bill, bill, Sonic Day celebration poster, wedding day invite, bill… wait a minute!" She exclaimed, digging through the letters again. Chris sighed and sat up. "Amy, you know Sonic Day happens the same way. You don't need to look at the flyer again." He said, slightly tired. "Not that, Chris. The wedding invite." Amy retorted, pulling a white envelope with brown stripes on the corners. The hedgehog took no time ripping the envelope open and pulling out the card.

"Let's see who's getting hitched now." Amy said as she opened the card.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Antoine and Bunnie, set to take place on the first Sunday of the month at three in the afternoon at Knothole. A celebratory party will occur the Friday before, so please schedule your arrival prior to then. Call to confirm your attendance. _

"Son of a bitch…" Amy muttered as she held the card. Chris heard her comment and walked over. "What's wrong, Amy?" the human asked the hedgehog. Amy turned her head and chuckled. "Remember the lie we told Shadow and Rouge for why we got the dress and tux?" She asked. Chris nodded, confused. "Yeah, we lied and said we heard Bunnie and Antoine were getting married. What about it?" Amy handed him the card. "Take a moment for some irony." She answered, walking to the couch to relax. Chris looked over the card and his eyes widened. "Damn."

(AFIN)

Three days later, Amy was standing in the living room, a duffel bag packed for the weekend she would spend with the others at Knothole. "Are you sure about this, Chris?" Amy asked nervously, the human next to her. "Don't worry, Amy. I'm not as close to them as you guys are, so I don't think I'd belong there. Besides, this way I can finish the guest room while you are gone. Don't worry about it." He said confidently, wrapping his arms around the girl. Amy sighed and hugged the human back. "Alright. I'll see you on Monday, then." She said as the X-Tornado touched down in the yard. The cockpit opened, revealing Cream, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow. "Ready to go, Amy?" Sonic asked as the pink hedgehog walked to the plane. Nodding, Amy hopped into the plane, waving goodbye to her boyfriend, who she hoped would be alright for the weekend.

Chris smiled as the crew took off for Knothole. "Good, now I can get everything taken care of." Chris said, smirking as he closed the door to the house.

(AFIN)

The party that night was in full swing. As the tradition went in Knothole, the groom and bride were not allowed to see each other. So, the girls took Bunnie into one room for the party, while the guys kept Antoine in another room. In Bunnie's room, everyone was enjoying the upbeat music playing through the speakers. All except for one, of course. Amy sat at the table at the end, sighing in worry. "Why didn't Chris want to come along with us? The guys didn't mind, and the plane had plenty of room." She said aloud, figuring nobody would hear her over the music.

"Don't worry about it, Amy." The pink hedgehog looked up to see Rouge walking over, smiling. Amy sighed and looked down. "How can I not worry, Rouge? Chris flat-out refused to come to the wedding. Even if he isn't as close to them as we are, he'd still be welcome here. Bunnie and Antoine even said they supported our being together." She said, tears forming in her eyes. Rouge sighed and gripped Amy's shoulder. "Amy, you need to remember that Chris is only trying to help you out."

Amy looked up to the bat, confused by the last remark. Rouge sighed and continued. "For the last six months, you two have done everything together, ranging from movies to sex. I think Chris wanted the two of you to be separated for a while so you can enjoy fun yourself. Remember, Chris is all alone back home. All of his friends are here, so he's probably just finishing the remodeling you guys were doing. He wants you to have fun and take a break, from the work and from him."

Amy looked at Rouge's sincere face and smiled. "I guess you're right, Rouge. I'll try to stay upbeat this weekend. You may have a good point." Amy hopped up and ran over to Bunnie, who was watching a Chippendales Chipmunk stripping and dancing on the stage. Rouge sighed. _'Good thing I kept the real reason secret. It was hard not telling her.'_ Rouge thought, looking at her engagement ring. _'Secrets are a lot harder to keep when they involve loved ones.'_

(AFIN)

Over in the guys' room, Antoine was trying desperately to avoid the strippers the others hired for the party. "Bunnie will kill me if she finds out about them." Antoine argued, which fell on deaf ears. Sonic chuckled. _'Well, you'd probably be pissed too if you knew she was watching a chipmunk strip.'_ He thought as he pulled the groom back to the stage. After forcing Antoine back on stage, he looked to Shadow, who was in deep thought, staring at his ring. "What's wrong, Shadow? You seem glum."

Shadow turned around. "It's nothing. I'm just fine." He said harshly, making Sonic step back a bit. "Okay, sorry. I just thought you were upset about something." The blue hedgehog began walking away, only to be stopped by the ebony one. "I'm just trying to keep quiet." Sonic turned back to Shadow, who was holding his ring finger. Sonic noticed and asked. "Is it about Rouge?" Shadow shook his head. "Actually, she knows the same thing. I need you to keep this quiet from everyone else." He said solemnly. Sonic nodded, and Shadow whispered something into the blue blur's ear. Sonic's eyes widened at the information. "Well, that makes sense. I hope it all goes well." Sonic said before walking away. Shadow sighed, staring at his ring. _'I hope so, too, Fak… Sonic. I hope so too.'_

(AFIN)

Back at the house, Chris wiped his brow, staring at the finished guest room. "It's all finished. Now, I just have to wait." Chris said happily before closing the door and heading to bed.

(AFIN)

The rest of the party and wedding went off perfectly. Since Bunnie and Antoine decided to honeymoon in Australia, everyone decided to head back home. Amy was the first to be dropped off at her home. After waving farewell to her friends, she picked up her duffel bag and went to the door. "I hope Chris has been doing okay while I was gone." Amy said as she grabbed the door knob. "I wonder if Rouge was right about Chris wanting me to have a break."

She opened the door to find the living room completely cleaned. Everything was organized and was practically sparkling. Smiling, Amy placed her bag near the door and began looking for her boyfriend. Each room she checked was spotless, but also lacked the loving human. _'Kitchen, no. Bathroom, no. Bedroom, no.'_ She thought, growing more worried with each room. Eventually, she made it to the guest room, worried by this point that Chris may have left her. "Last chance." She muttered as she opened the door. When she looked inside, she gasped.

The room was beautifully done, with the furniture clean and the windows shining like a new penny. But, what she noticed most of all was on the ground. An arrangement of candles, pink in color and smelling of lavender, all lit and placed in the shape of a heart. Standing in the center of the heart was a figure dressed in a white tuxedo, white pants, white shoes, and a black tie. Lifting his head up, Amy recognized the figure as Chris, who sported a happy yet solemn expression. His eyes lit up as he began to speak.

"Amy, I have known you for only 6 years, and yet I am certain that I love you. We have been through thick and thin, helping Sonic and the others fight evil time and time again. I have watched out for everyone, but you were my first priority. Now, having been with you for six months, and seeing how compatible we are, I have one question left for you to answer." Chris dropped to one knee, pulling a satin box from his pocket. Opening the box, the human revealed a beautiful ring with a large diamond sitting on a golden band, with little emeralds circling the bottom of the diamond.

"Amy Rose, will you marry me?"

Amy was stunned by the events taking place before her. After a few seconds of stunned silence, a tear fell from her eyes as she nodded. "Yes, Christopher. I will marry you!" Amy jumped into the heart arrangement and met Chris in a loving kiss and hug that would put any other to shame. As they broke the kiss, Amy smiled. "My dream came true. Just like yours did." She happily said. Chris nodded. "Shadow and Rouge knew about this. That's why I didn't go with you to the wedding. I had sent a gift the day before you left to them in congratulations. I spent the weekend finishing the room and preparing the surprise."

Amy smiled as the two embraced one another. Amy looked down and laughed. "So, should we put out the flames before something catches fire?" She asked, causing both to erupt in laughter, happy to be together forever.

**Demon: That is the end of A Friend in Need!**

**(All others sobbing)**

**Bliss: Beautiful!**

**Snivy: Amazing!**

**Skagui: So worth the wait!**

**Amy and Chris: Finally! We are together!**

**Demon: Thanks for that, guys. Everyone, read and review!**

**Amy and Chris: No flaming our happiness!**

**Demon: Until next time, Adieu, fellow ficcers.**

**~DemonFiccer~ **


End file.
